Les descendants
by LevyLily
Summary: Lorsqu'une organisation de tueurs à gages se met à traquer une liste d'individus qui n'ont apparemment rien en commun, ces derniers n'auront d'autre choix que de s'entraider pour survivre et comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un a ordonné leur mise à mort. Une histoire d'aventure incluant bien sûr de la romance ! Principalement du Gale/Gajevy, mais aussi du Nalu et du Gruvia.
1. Chapitre 1 : Combats

La pénombre envahissait tranquillement les lieux alors que le soleil se cachait à l'horizon donnant à la ville une allure ténébreuse et mal famée. Ce n'était pas qu'une illusion après tout. Le véritable mensonge était en fait l'allure passablement normale qu'affichait la petite ville du pays de Goran. En fait, elle n'était qu'un lieu corrompu par les autorités où tous faisaient leur mieux pour survivre. Certains idiots espéraient plus, ou faisaient comme si rien de mal n'arrivait à leur petite contrée, se contentant de rester positif, attendant un avenir meilleur qui n'arrivait surement jamais. Quant au jeune homme assis au bar, une chope de bière à la main, il ne se faisait pas de telles illusions. La vie n'avait jamais été vraiment clémente avec lui et il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi cela changerait. Il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour, faisant ce qu'il faisait de mieux pour survire.

\- Prêt pour ton combat ce soir Gajeel ? Lui lança le barman alors qu'il préparait le verre d'un autre client.

\- Pourquoi je ne serais pas prêt ? Rétorqua le jeune homme sans vraiment d'intérêt, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

\- Toujours aussi ouvert à la conversation à ce que je vois, soupira l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Dans tous les cas, tu affrontes le champion de la ville voisine ce soir pas vrai ? À ce qu'on m'a dit, il est plutôt féroce ce gaillard. Je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça, mais je te conseille de ne pas commander trop de bière ce soir, rit-il.

\- Tu peux garder tes conseils pour toi, dit-il en finissant la pinte de bière sans toutefois en commander une autre.

De toute façon, s'il se fiait à la couleur du ciel maintenant, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que les combats des rues ne commencent. De tels évènements avaient souvent lieu dans les rues plus obscures, même selon les critères de la ville, où plusieurs gens se réunissaient pour parier sur des combats à main nue. Et ça, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Bien sûr, la peau marquée de ses jointures et ses nombreuses cicatrices attestait qu'il recevait parfois lui-même de vicieux coups, mais ses nombreuses victoires étaient la preuve qu'il avait bel et bien fait sa marque dans le milieu. Dans tous les cas, ses combats lui permettaient de faire suffisamment d'argent pour survivre.

S'appuyant sur le mur d'une bâtisse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Gajeel attendit que les combats mineurs se terminent. Puis le moment que plusieurs attendaient depuis un moment arriva. Il leva les yeux sur un jeune homme pas plus âgé que lui, probablement plus jeune même. Ses yeux rouges lui renvoyaient la couleur de ses propres Iris et ses cheveux était tout aussi noirs que les siens quoique plus courts.

\- Et pour le dernier combat ce soir, nous avons affaire à deux combattants dont la réputation les précède. Messieurs, c'est votre dernière chance de parier pour votre combattant favori ! Je vous présente donc avec plaisir, Gajeel Redfox, le dragon d'acier contre Rogue Cheney, le dragon de l'ombre !

Alors que la foule acclamait les deux compétiteurs, Gajeel s'adressa au nouveau venu.

\- Gihi, dragon de l'ombrer hen? Dit-il à propos du surnom. Ne me dis pas que tu m'admire au point d'avoir copier mon surnom.

\- Mon surnom n'a rien à voir avec toi Gajeel, répondit Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Après évaluation, Rogue était définitivement plus jeune que lui d'au moins deux ans. Il n'allait pas le ménager pour autant. Choisir le combat de rue comme gagne-pain nécessitait du cran et d'être prêt à encaisser les coups, peu importe l'âge.

Puis le signal de départ se fit entendre, il s'apprêtait à faire rapidement savoir qui était le champion de cette ville lorsqu'un poing s'écrasa sur son visage, lui faisant perdre ses repères. Ignorant la description, fournie par l'animateur de ce qui venait de se passer, Gajeel essuya sa lèvre inférieure de laquelle s'échappait un filet de sang. À peine eut-il le temps de recouvrer ses esprits qu'un autre coup de poing violent s'enfonça dans ces côtes cette fois-ci. Réprimant l'envie d'agripper ses côtes gauches dont l'une d'elle étaient sans doute fêlée, il se concentra, évitant de se laisser aller à la colère. Malgré son tempérament bouillant, même lui savait que se battre avec colère pouvait être ce qui ferait ultimement la différence entre la victoire et la défaite.

Pour les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il se contenta d'esquiver les assauts qui fusaient de toutes parts. Puis le combat changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il empoigna le bras de son adversaire alors qu'il tentait de l'atteindre de nouveau au visage, lui assenant lui-même un coup de poing. Rogue n'avait toutefois pas dit son dernier mot et tenta un coup de pied, mais ça, Gajeel l'avait déjà vu venir et profita du fait que Rogue ne se tienne temporairement que sur une jambe pour frapper la jambe au sol. Le plus jeune des combattants s'écroula au sol et Gajeel ne se fit pas prier pour le projeter hors de l'arène improvisée, sous les cris de la foule, plusieurs réclamant déjà leur dû. Prenant sa propre part sans cérémonie et l'enfonçant dans les poches de sa veste qu'il venait de récupérer, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une voix le retint.

\- Gajeel ! S'exclama Rogue en courant vers lui avant qu'il ne soit trop loin. Comment as-tu fais pour changer la donne aussi rapidement, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à lui. J'étais certain d'avoir le dessus sur toi quelques minutes avant !

\- Crois-moi, tu frappes fort ! Je vais sentir mes côtes pendant des jours, grommela le vainqueur. Mais tes mouvements sont trop prévisibles et répétitifs. Ça ne m'a prit que quelques coups de ta part pour complètement analyser ton style de combat. Porte attention aux mouvements des autres et varie plus tes attaques, conclut Gajeel avant de poursuivre son chemin sans attendre Rogue ni le saluer.

Il marcha tranquillement plusieurs minutes, les mains dans les poches jusqu'à tomber sur un vieil immeuble. Il se glissa dans l'appartement du bas. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable, il n'était même pas certain que l'on puisse envisage le terme « confortable » à propos de son logement, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Il était probablement près de 3 heures du matin lorsqu'il se laissa choir sans un siège, une des rares part de mobilier de l'appartement. Il sentit toutefois rapidement la fatigue l'emporter et son corps se plaindre de la douleur engendrée par le combat qu'il venait de faire. Il s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsqu'il se tendit, alerté par un craquement derrière lui et son instinct. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la petite chaise qui lui servait de repose-pied et la soulever au-dessus de sa tête. La chaise éclata en morceaux sous la violence du coup d'épée qui visait sa tête.

Chacun de ses sens en alerte, il bondit de son siège, les bras relevés en posture de combat. Devant lui se trouvait un homme habillé tout en noir à l'exception du masque violet et gris qui couvrait l'entièreté de son visage.

\- T'es qui toi ? Grommela Gajeel, de mauvaise humeur.

Bien entendu, son attaquant ne lui offrit aucune réponse, outre l'attaque qu'il renouvela. S'étant battu à mains nues d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Gajeel n'avait aucune arme à portée de main malgré la mauvaise réputation du cartier. Cependant, une épée aurait été plus qu'utile contre l'arme qui menaçait de le transpercer à tout moment. Son attaquant le surestimait d'ailleurs probablement à l'instant, comptant sur l'arme dans ses mains pour l'abattre. C'est d'ailleurs sur cet élément en particulier qu'il se concentra. S'il parvenait à faire tomber l'épée des mains de l'assassin, il était pratiquement certain de gagner.

Évitant plusieurs attaques qui auraient été mortelles s'il avait été touché, il se pencha au dernier moment, se glissant entre l'homme et son arme juste assez longtemps pour lui briser le poignet qui tenait l'épée d'un coup sec. Éloignant l'épée d'un coup de pied, il allait faire sombrer son ennemi dans l'inconscience lorsqu'un câble d'acier sur sa gorge l'attira brutalement vers l'arrière.

« Merde ! » pensa-t-il. « Ne me dites pas qu'il y a plus d'un de ses bouffons envoyés pour me faire la peau ! »

Ses mains agrippèrent le fil d'acier juste à temps pour qu'il garde une poigne sur le câble sans quoi il n'aurait pratiquement eu aucune chance d'éviter la suffocation. Il n'était pas sorti du bois pour autant, le fil lui coupant toute circulation dans les doigts, sa prise bien plus faible que celle du deuxième assassin. Et c'était sans prendre en compte les coups de genoux qu'il recevait dans ses côtes déjà abimées pour affaiblir sa prise ni le fait que le premier homme avait déjà récupéré son arme de sa main gauche.

L'épée se leva dangereusement devant lui, prête à achever le travail de son complice. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, _maintenant_ , s'il ne voulait pas que cette minute soit sa dernière. Redoutant, le coup qu'il allait recevoir dans ses doigts engourdis et probablement aussi sa gorge, il fit un mouvement brusque vers l'avant, pliant les genoux, projetant l'homme, qui ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle manœuvre, devant la lame déjà en mouvant. L'acier mordit la chair, heureusement pas la sienne, pensa Gajeel, alors qu'il reprenait péniblement son souffle.

Bien décidé à survivre à l'attaque, il ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder à sa douleur et profita de la surprise du premier attaquant pour enforcer son coude dans sa tempe, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Une main à sa gorge, l'autre sur ses côtes, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement saccagé, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire. Un ancien adversaire rancunier ? « Nah » se dit-il « personne ne pouvait être mauvais perdant au point d'envoyer des assassins à sa suite ». Due à son manque d'objets personnels de valeur, il pouvait aussi écarter l'hypothèse d'avoir eu affaire à de simples cambrioleurs. Alors quoi ? Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question, il empoigna une cape de voyage et, après réflexion, retira le fourreau du corps inanimé de l'assassin, essuyant l'épée sur les vêtements de son ennemi avant de la glisser dans l'étui.

Puis il sorti. Peu importe qui étaient ces gens, quelqu'un en avait après lui. Et Gajeel ne planifiait pas attendre sagement que d'autres combats à mort se produisent en sa compagnie cette nuit.

 **Rebonjour à tous :D J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :) ! J'ai hate d'en partager plus avec vous !**

 **Bonne soirée ! Lily xx**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Grimoir Heart

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'introduction de Gajeel à cette série :) Voici donc sans plus tarder l'introduction de deux autres personnages, à vous de découvrir lesquels ;)**

 **Lily xx**

 **P.S. J'avais tellement hâte de publier le premier chapitre que j'ai oublié un détail important ! Je tenais à vous mentionner que même si c'est une fanfiction de Fairy Tail et qu'il y a beaucoup d'adaptation en conséquence, l'intrigue principale est inspirée de la merveilleuse série française _Le secret de Ji_ de Pierre Grimbert. Pour tous ceux n'ayant pas lu ce chef d'œuvre, je vous le recommande chaudement :D Le nom des pays sont d'ailleurs tirés de la série.**

Une brise fraiche envahit la pièce par la fenêtre, ouverte dans l'espoir de diminuer quelque peu la température étouffante qui y régnait, faisant s'envoler quelques pages de l'impressionnante pile de documents se trouvant sur la table. Replaçant une mèche bleue qui refusait des rester en place dans son bandeau, la jeune femme se hâta de stabiliser les documents qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Puis elle reprit son travail de transcription.

Ayant cet emploi depuis qu'elle maitrisait l'écrit de plus de quatre langues, soit depuis l'âge de 14 ans, Levy McGarden avait plus que mérité sa place au sein des archives de la grande Maison, lieu où toute prise de décision importante pour la région de Kaul était faite. N'étant pas mère supérieure, elle n'assistait bien sûr pas aux rencontres officielles, mais sa soif de connaissances était plus que satisfaite avec l'accès à tous ces importants manuscrits. Sans compter qu'elle inscrirait elle-même le résumé de ces rencontres dans le registre officiel.

Ignorant la chaleur, elle trempa une fois de plus sa plume dans l'encrier et se remis à la tâche. Ce ne fut toutefois que de courte durée alors qu'une des Mères du conseil, une dame dans la cinquantaine l'ayant pris en affection, entra dans la pièce, une étrange expression au visage.

Légèrement inquiète, la jeune femme se leva pour verser un verre d'eau et lui apporta.

Quelque chose ne va pas, dame Coreen ? s'informa-t-elle, tendant l'eau que la Mère accepta avec gratitude.

Tout va bien, dit-elle, feignant un sourire. Seulement un cas étrange qui persiste, mais tout va s'éclaircir bientôt j'en suis certaine.

Quel genre de cas, s'étonna Levy, sa curiosité plus grande que sa timidité.

Soupirant, Coreen, posa son verre d'eau, la lourdeur se ses traits indiquant un léger manque de sommeil.

As-tu déjà entendu parlé de Grimoir Heart ?

Le regroupement de tueurs à gage ? Ils font des siennes ?

Ils ont toujours fait des siennes, rit tristement la Mère. Cependant, jusqu'à deux semaines auparavant, la majorité de leurs cibles étaient des hommes ou des femmes impliqués dans des affaires criminelles ou des règlements de compte. Mais depuis le début du mois, des familles entières, même des enfants sont la cible de ces monstres.

Des…des enfants ? Balbutia Levy incrédule. Qui peut même imaginer de commander l'assassinat d'enfants ?

C'est ce que je me demande depuis que je suis au courant des attaques, se désola la dame. Bon, je dois y retourner, peux-tu transcrire le résumé de notre rencontre dans le registre habituel ?

Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme en prenant le bout de papier tendu, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de la réalité.

Merci, dit Coreen avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Et ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, désolée de devoir partager cette triste nouvelle à son archiviste, tout va bientôt être réglé, j'en suis sure.

Remettant à plus tard la transcription qu'elle avait commencée, elle ouvrit le registre des rencontres et se mit à y transcrire et organiser les informations. Jusque-là, rien de surprenant ne fut découvert, les Mères n'ayant discuté qu'en plus amples détails la situation bien résumée par dame Coreen. C'est toutefois lorsque Levy en fut à recopier le nom des victimes que son sang se glaça. Elle connaissait la plupart de ces gens, de nom au moins. Une larme vint se fracasser sur la page qu'elle fixait. Une d'autre eux était une fille avec laquelle elle et son cousin jouaient plus jeunes. Quant à sa grande sœur, Sorano, Levy avait su qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir un enfant. Ils étaient tous morts. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Levy se rappelait de ces quelques rencontres qu'elle avait eues avec tous ces gens. Aucun des plus jeunes ne savait exactement ce qui les réunissaient de la sorte, mais tous considéraient ces réunions comme une sorte de tradition.

Puis une idée terrible se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Elle connaissait trop de gens sur cette liste pour que ce soit un hasard. Quelqu'un voulait voir périr toutes les personnes qui s'appelaient entre eux les descendants… et elle et son cousin en faisaient partie. Se faisant une rapide copie des noms des disparus, elle écrivit un mot d'excuse à dame Coreen, ne sachant pas exactement quand elle aurait le luxe de revenir et s'élança vers la plage, là où son cousin avait une barque offrant des services de transport ou pêchait dans ses temps libres. « S'il te plait, Natsu » pensa-t-elle, « sois toujours en vie ».

* * *

Natsu passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'air humide de la mer avait alourdie une mèche de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve juchée devant ses yeux. Bien que la chaleur ne l'ait jamais vraiment dérangée, le jeune homme savait très bien que les gens auraient plus tendance à rester chez eux plutôt que de voyager par une journée si chaude.

Il se prépara donc à plutôt pratiquer sa deuxième occupation, soit la pêche. Cette dernière était toutefois plus corsée considérant son petit problème de mal des transports. La plupart des gens le dévisageaient lorsqu'ils apprenaient que, dès qu'il n'était plus aux commandes de sa péniche, aussi court que ce soit, le jeune homme était envahi d'un puissant mal de cœur. N'étant pas reconnu pour sa rapidité d'esprit, plusieurs gens avaient du mal à concevoir que ce soit possible. Les gens s'étaient toutefois mis à le croire sur parole lorsque sa cousine Levy, reconnue depuis toujours pour ses innombrables connaissances, avait expliqué du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa condition. Apparemment, certaines personnes souffrant du mal des transports n'en subissaient pas les inconforts lorsqu'ils dirigeaient ladite embarcation. Quelque chose à voir avec l'anticipation des mouvements se rappela simple Natsu… Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme avait simplement besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait continuer de contrôler son bateau tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne lâchait pas le gouvernail.

Il s'apprêtait lancer de nouveau sa ligne à l'eau lorsqu'il vit deux personnes sur la rive vêtus de ce qui semblait être une lourde cape de voyage. Se disant qu'ils auraient probablement besoin de transport, Natsu rangea son équipement, réprimant un haut le cœur alors qu'il avait momentanément besoin de ses deux mains pour effectuer la tâche. Puis il navigua vers les deux inconnus.

Besoin d'un transport ? Leur offrit-il.

Il aida les voyageurs à s'installer avant de préparer l'embarcation à un nouveau départ lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'appela.

Natsu !

Levy ? Je croyais que tu étais à la …

Il fut interrompu lorsque la jeune femme entra en collision avec lui, l'enlaçant. Bien qu'il ait une excellente relation avec sa cousine, le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à un tel comportement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au juste ? Plus surprenant encore, elle lui prit son couteau de pêche et coupa la corde qui maintenait le bateau attaché au quai, poussant la péniche aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait avec son pied.

Mon bateau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, elle lui prit la main et l'attira à sa suite. Quant à ses passagers, dès que le bateau fut détaché, ils se jetèrent à l'eau après avoir poussé un juron.

Ces gens veulent notre mort, dit-elle finalement, à bout de souffle. Ils attendaient surement que tu sois en mer pour exploiter ton point faible.

Mais…

Je t'expliquerai plus tard, je te le promets.

Si ces gars cherchent la bagarre, ils l'ont trouvé ! S'exclama Natsu en tapant dans son poing après s'être dégagé, ignorant la réelle gravité de la situation.

Natsu, s'il te plait ! S'exclama Levy, les larmes aux yeux. Ils sont dangereux ! Ils ont déjà eu Yukino et Sorano et…

Sa voix se brisa. Au moins, elle put voir à cet instant que le jeune homme commençait à comprendre cette fois l'impact de la situation.

Tu… tu veux dire qu'ils les ont capturés ? Dans ce cas, il faut les…

Elles sont mortes ! Hurla Levy, les larmes coulant pour de bon cette fois sur ses joues. Et bientôt ce sera nous si on ne sort pas d'ici tout de suite ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois, le commentaire eut plus d'effet. Si Natsu se jetait constamment dans des bagarres irréfléchies pour le simple plaisir de le faire, Levy savait qu'il ne la mettrait pas dans une telle situation s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Pour l'instant, n'importe où, tant qu'ils ne puissent pas nous suivre, dit la jeune femme alors que les assassins avait rejoint la rive.

Suis-moi ! Dit finalement Natsu en prenant cette fois les devants, courant jusqu'à une foret non loin de là.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils couraient dans la forêt lorsque, Levy posa ses mains sur ses genoux, incapable de continuer avant d'avoir repris son souffle.

Levy ? Ça va ? Tu veux que… attention ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'un dard, sans aucun doute empoisonné, vint se loger dans un tronc d'arbre à deux doigts de sa tête.

L'un des hommes de Grimoir heart les avait rejoints. Tenant bien enfoncé dans sa main le couteau de pêche qu'il avait récupéré de Levy, il s'élança sur l'homme, esquivant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les projectiles. La tâche était cependant de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur attaquant.

Ne prévoyant pas rester là à rien faire alors que son cousin se battait pour leur survie, la jeune femme empoigna une pierre qu'elle projeta avec toute la force qu'elle possédait en direction de la tête de leur ennemi. Comme elle s'y attendait, la pierre n'atteint pas sa cible. Elle en lança une autre, puis une autre. Aucune d'elle n'atteignit la tête de leur adversaire bien que certaines touchèrent son torse. Ses assauts étaient cependant suffisants pour le distraire assez pour que Natsu se jette sur lui et lui retire sa sarbacane des mains. Ils roulèrent ainsi un moment dans les branchages jusqu'à ce que Natsu parvienne à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

À bout de souffle, son œil légèrement enflé d'un coup qu'il avait reçu, Natsu se releva, aidé par Levy.

La meilleure solution serait de se cacher jusqu'à ce que l'autre abandonne… pour le moment, précisea Levy.

Et après ?

On se rends là où on a le plus de chances de rencontrer des descendants survivants, trancha-t-elle après hésitation.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le manoir

Gray laissa s'échapper un long bâillement alors qu'il décidait de faire une dernière tournée avant d'aller se coucher. Étant garde personnel de la fille d'un riche bourgeois depuis près de deux ans, son travail était exclusivement centré sur la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de faire une tournée générale des lieux avant d'aller se coucher. Après tout, son propre père avait été au service de la famille avant lui. Il connaissait donc la famille depuis toujours sans compter que le jeune homme avait rapidement développé un réel attachement pour leur unique enfant, la considérant maintenant comme sa sœur. Et Gray savait que c'était réciproque, la jeune femme ne l'ayant jamais traité d'une manière autre qu'un membre de la famille.

Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il continua de sillonner les vastes couloirs du manoir jusqu'à passer devant le bureau de son maitre, soupirant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'homme qui n'en avait que pour son argent, se fichant de ce que pouvait penser ou ressentir sa fille. En fait, si ce n'était pas pour elle, Gray aurait laissé son poste depuis longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à l'abandonner ici, dans cet immense manoir sans réel ami.

Décidant de ne pas trop penser à cet homme égoïste, le jeune Fulbuster entreprit de continuer son chemin lorsqu'un bruit mat, suivi de près par le son du verre se fracassant au sol, se firent entendre derrière la porte. Alerté par l'inhabituel bruit, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la main sur son épée maintenant dégainée.

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la scène, il sentit la couleur quitter son visage.

\- Monsieur Heartfillia ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur son employeur, gisant au sol alors qu'une dague était toujours plantée dans son cœur.

Tous ses sens en alerte, il scruta rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce à la recherche d'une menace. Rien. Puis il reporta son regard sur l'homme étendu devant lui. Un simple regard sur Jude Heartfillia fut suffisant pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à laisser le coupable s'en tirer ainsi. Se précipitant sur la fenêtre, il put voir deux silhouettes quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans l'ombre. Gray se hissa sur le cadre de la fenêtre, prêt à sauter à leur suite, mais fut interrompu par un voix faible.

\- Lucy… souffla l'homme mourant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gray pour descendre de nouveau dans la pièce. Gray était tellement certain que les assassins avaient un compte personnel à rendre avec l'homme d'affaire aux méthodes plutôt sans pitié qu'il avait complètement négligé l'idée que les assassins puissent aussi en avoir contre Lucy. Jude connaissait-il ces meurtriers ? Avait-il une idée de la raison qui avait poussé ces personnes à orchestrer cette attaque ? Dans tous les cas, Gray ne perdit pas de temps, jetant un regard entendu à l'homme qui venait d'indirectement lui confier son dernier souhait. Il sortit de la pièce à la hâte alors que son patron poussa son dernier souffle.

* * *

Lucy s'étira alors qu'elle posa sa plume sur la page concluant le chapitre qu'elle venait de terminer d'écrire, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle adorait ce sentiment qui l'envahissait alors qu'elle avait une nouvelle idée en tête, lorsqu'elle venait de déterminer le dernier petit détail nécessaire avant de passer à la rédaction d'un autre chapitre.

Heureusement pour elle, son père travaillait encore tard cette soirée-là, enfermé dans son bureau. Elle n'avait donc pas eu à feindre de l'intérêt pour les histoires d'affaires de son père autour d'une table à diner beaucoup trop grande pour deux.

Avec regret, elle se rappela que ce n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Bien que la table soit la même qu'auparavant, cette dernière semblait beaucoup plus conviviale avant que sa mère Layla ne décède d'une rare maladie. Sa mère, elle, dégageait une immense chaleur, toujours prête à la consoler, toujours prête à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pouvait lui confier absolument tout. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait permis de publier son premier roman sous un nom d'emprunt masculin, les femmes n'étant pas reconnues comme des auteurs potentiels à Lorelia. Bien qu'elle écrive toujours en cachette, elle savait que jamais son père n'approuverait.

Lorsque l'on ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans prendre la peine de cogner, le cœur de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour, cette dernière tirant une feuille vierge sur le manuscrit en cours d'écriture. Elle se ressaisit toutefois en reconnaissant son ami d'enfance.

\- Gray ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas entrer comme ça dans ma chambre ! Je croyais que c'était mon…

Elle fut interrompue par la main de Gray sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que l'épée de gray était dégainée, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire dans le manoir.

\- Le manoir est attaqué, chuchota-il d'une voix sérieuse, attendant qu'elle comprenne l'importance de rester discrète avant de retirer sa main.

\- Attaqué ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix la plus basse possible. Mais par qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, laissa tomber Gray avec regret, mais on doit sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Comme pour appuyer son point, des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il avant de se retourner vers Lucy. Tu me fais confiance ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance.

\- Alors va à ton bureau et fait semblant d'écrire.

À l'expression qu'affichait Lucy, l'idée n'avait pas du tout l'air de la réjouir, mais elle hocha la tête tout de même, sachant que leurs options étaient limitées. Elle s'exécuta donc, ayant à peine le temps de s'assoir avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre à la volée. Devant elle se trouvait deux hommes vêtus d'un étrange masque. Il ne fallait pas grand effort de sa part pour feindre la peur et la surprise. En fait, malgré la présence de Gray, caché contre le mur derrière la porte, elle était absolument terrifiée.

Gray ne se fit toutefois pas attendre et empala un des assassins d'un coup d'épée. Quand l'autre se rendit compte de sa présence, il se retourna, croisant le fer de justesse avec l'épée de Gray.

Lucy avait déjà vu son ami se battre, et ce plus d'une fois. Elle était présente lors des leçons d'escrime que Gray avait reçu de son père Silver avant que ce dernier ne décède. Elle l'avait aussi vu la défendre d'un bon coup de poing lorsqu'on homme prétentieux, empestant l'alcool, s'était senti un peu trop audacieux. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait été témoin d'un combat à mort. Ses jambes défaillirent presque lorsque l'ennemi déchira le chandail ainsi qu'une partie de la peau de Gray au niveau des côtes. La blessure déclencha chez ce dernier une grimace de douleur, mais si sa souffrance était visible dans ses traits, ses mouvements n'en étaient pas affectés. Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant et il accumula une nouvelle entaille au niveau du front avant de parvenir à finalement remporter la manche, laissant le deuxième homme sans vie d'écrouler à ses pieds.

Aussitôt le danger passé, il plaqua sa main sur son flanc blessé.

\- Gray... laissa tomber Lucy, s'approchant avec hésitation de la plaie.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il aussitôt. Pour l'instant, l'important c'est de sortir d'ici au plus vite, dit-il en l'attirant par la main.

\- Attends ! On doit prévenir mon père que des assassins sont sans doute aussi à sa poursuite.

L'air de Gray s'assombrit aussitôt, sa poigne se serra sur la main de Lucy en guise de support.

\- Lu… commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas à continuer. Lucy le connaissait depuis bien assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Il était trop tard pour son père. Prenant une grande inspiration, trop sur le choc pour pleinement ressentir sa peine, elle hocha la tête, le regard vide. Elle avait beau ne jamais avoir vraiment apprécié son père, elle savait que sa mort ne la laisserait pas indifférente. Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi stoïque face à la nouvelle ?

\- On doit partir, se risqua Gray en la prenant par l'épaule. Emballe-toi quelques trucs et on sort d'ici. Pour ce que l'on en sait, il peut très bien avoir d'autres assassins dans les parages.

Hochant de nouveau la tête, elle sorti un petit sac de toile et y glissa quelques vêtements, certains plus chauds, certains permettant une liberté de mouvement. Elle mit aussi toutes les pièces qu'elle avait en sa possession dans une bourse qu'elle laissa tomber dans le sac. Une fois le bagage terminé, Gray le prit avant qu'elle ne puisse le glisser sur son épaule et sorti de la pièce. La jeune femme allait faire de même lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, s'accroupissant au-dessus du corps de leurs ennemis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués.

Elle retourna les poches du premier sans succès puis s'attarda sur l'autre.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien là-dedans ! Ces assassins ne garderaient jamais sur eux quelque chose de compromettant. Ils...

\- Regarde ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme en tendant un papier à Gray.

Il prit le papier chiffonné et partiellement taché de sang qu'elle lui tendait. Une série de noms et d'adresses y figuraient. Les quatre premiers de la liste, incluant celui de Jude Heartfillia étaient déjà raillés. Mis à part celui de Lucy, seul le nom d'une jeune femme juste en dessus était toujours intact.

\- Ta famille n'est pas la seule visée, conclut le jeune homme.

\- C'est horrible, laissa tomber Lucy, la majorité sont morts.

\- Et il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite si on veut que la liste ne s'alourdisse pas.

\- On doit aller prévenir cette fille ! Décida la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Tu es folle où quoi ? Aller à la rencontre de cette fille est la meilleure manière de se faire tuer !

\- C'est aussi la meilleure manière d'obtenir des informations sur ce qui nous arrive, trancha-t-elle. Mais peu importe. Si on peut éviter la mort d'une autre personne, on doit y aller.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais c'est ta mort que je souhaite éviter en premier.

\- Et si je n'étais pas là? Est-ce que tu laisserais une fille mourir injustement ?

Il prit une bonne inspiration, sa patience commençant à manquer, sans compter qu'il savait très bien que la jeune femme avait raison.

\- Non. J'irais la prévenir.

\- Alors allons y. Si l'on se fie à l'adresse, elle habite à moins d'une journée de marche d'ici.

Souriant malgré lui à l'entêtement de sa meilleure amie, une part de lui était heureuse d'aller à l'aide de la personne sur la liste. Malgré leur fatigue, ils mirent le plus de distance possible entre eux et le manoir.


	4. Chapitre 4 : En quête de réponses

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à faire un petit hommage à Alyssier qui, pour une deuxième histoire consécutive est celle qui est à l'origine du design de la couverture. Donc un gros merci ma chère !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ce 4** **ème** **chapitre ! :D**

 **Lily xxx**

Ça faisait plus d'une semaine depuis la tentative de meurtre sur lui et Gajeel n'avait toujours pas de destination fixe en tête. À quoi bon après tout ? Bien qu'il ait été forcé hors de cet endroit miteux qu'il appelait chez lui, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait des projets à long terme auparavant. La seule différence maintenant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses victoires pour remporter de l'argent, et ça, ça deviendrait bientôt problématique. Il pouvait encore bien se débrouiller pour quelques semaines, tout au plus, surtout s'il dormait à la belle étoile comme ce soir. Pour ce qui est de la suite, rien n'était encore certain. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que rien n'était possible, même pas cette vie sans lendemain qu'il avait vécu jusque-là, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi quelqu'un avait commandé sa mise à mort.

Clairement, ces hommes n'agissaient pas de leur propre chef. Et à leur uniforme et leur structure, Gajeel pouvait aussi conclure qu'ils n'agissaient pas à leur propre compte non plus. Quiconque était son ennemi, il n'avait pas fait affaire avec des amateurs. Mais une question demeurait : pourquoi ? Le jeune homme avait beau ne pas avoir vécu comme un saint, il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas une vieille rancune ou rivalité qui lui avait mérité l'attention d'une organisation d'assassins.

Il savait d'ailleurs que ses attaquants n'étaient pas prêts de laisser tomber. Bien qu'il ait laissé sans vie dans son appartement les deux premiers assassins, d'autres avaient pris le relais et, sans ses sens en alerte et ses années de combats, il n'aurait pas su détecter la présence de ses ennemis avant qu'ils n'attaquent son campement improvisé.

\- Il a encore réussi à fuir, avait-dit un des soldats à sa recherche en bottant les braises pratiquement éteintes devant lui.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on traque ce type. On devrait terminer la dernière sur notre propre liste avant de faire le travail des autres.

\- Ouais, conclut le premier. On se débarrasse de la fille et on revient lui faire regretter de nous avoir fait perdre autant de temps, rit-il.

Sur ce, ils discutèrent encore un peu de l'itinéraire à suivre pour atteindre l'autre victime prévue et ils se mirent en route. Considérant que c'était sa meilleure option pour en savoir plus, Gajeel attendit un peu plus que les mercenaires s'éloignent et se mit à suivre leur trace.

Au plus grand agacement du jeune homme, après une longue journée de marche, ils installèrent un campement. « Jusqu'où ils prévoient se rendre ces bâtards? » se plaint mentalement Gajeel, n'ayant d'autre choix de faire de même s'il voulait maintenir son plan à exécution. En un rien de temps, il fut lui-même installé et prêt à passer la nuit sans néanmoins négliger sa vigilance.

Un bruit le réveilla après ce qui ne semblait être que quelques minutes. Cependant, avec ses yeux lourds de fatigue et la lune bien haut dans le ciel, il lui ne fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre qu'ils en étaient environ à la moitié de la nuit. Puis il prit un moment pour saisir ce qui se passait lorsqu'il se rappela que la seule chose qui avait fait en sorte qu'il était éveillé au moment de sa propre attaque était ses combats nocturnes. Les assassins étaient près de leur cible et s'appétaient à commettre un nouveau meurtre.

Empoignant son épée avec détermination, chassant ce qui restait de son ensommeillement, il suivi les hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la lisière de la forêt, seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'attendait à les voir entrer dans une maison à tout moment, mais il n'en fut rien. Ils continuèrent plutôt à se diriger à travers les maisons jusqu'à en atteindre une plus grande malgré l'état plutôt délabrée de cette dernière. C'est alors qu'il lut l'écriteau fait à la main qui siégeait à la devanture de la maison. Malgré lui, il sentit son battement cardiaque s'accéléré par la rage. Ces bâtards prévoyaient vraiment s'attaquer à un orphelinat ? Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune homme se lança à la poursuite des assassins qui s'engouffraient déjà dans une des chambres de l'orphelinat.

Il entendit un cri strident, puis plusieurs autres alors que ce qui semblait être des petites filles venaient de se rendre compte de la présence des intrus. Mais leurs cris étaient vains. Que pouvaient faire une série d'enfants ou leurs gardiens sans ressource contre des hommes entrainés pour tuer ? Lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement sur le plancher de la chambre en sautant par la fenêtre, il put voir une demi-douzaine de fillettes agglutinées contre le mur, tentant de se protéger alors qu'une dernière était accoudée dans un coin, une véritable expression de terreur sur le visage. Elle avait beau être de toute évidence la plus vieille du groupe, elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que douze ans. S'étant visiblement résignée à son sort, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux, les bras levés en guise de vaine protection alors qu'elle attendait qu'on l'abatte d'un coup d'épée.

Gajeel ne prévoyais pas le laisser faire. Il avait beau avoir lui-même survécu de justesse à sa propre attaque, le jeune homme était maintenant non seulement maintenant armé, mais avait aussi cette fois en sa faveur l'élément de surprise. D'un rapide coup d'épée, il terrassa l'homme s'apprêtant à assassiner la jeune fille avant même que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

Pour ce qui est du deuxième, il réceptionna le coup qui venait vers lui d'un agile mouvement de son épée. Il para quelques coups supplémentaires avant de prendre le dessus en bloquant l'épée de Gajeel entre le mur et la sienne. Le jeune homme n'avait toutefois pas dit son dernier mot et, plus à l'aise de ses poings que de la maîtrise d'une arme, il surprit son adversaire en lâchant prestement l'épée, donnant une succession de violents coups de poings. Totalement déstabilisé, il parvint à administrer un coup de genou à l'assassin avant de lui faire lâcher son épée. Il ne fallut qu'un instant supplémentaire avant qu'il ne le projette violement sur le mur, son bras droit appuyant sur sa gorge de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

\- Quel trou de cul s'en prend à un orphelinat ? Beugla-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

À ça, l'homme n'eut comme seule réponse un sourire provocateur.

\- Réponds ! Aboya Gajeel en appuyant davantage, provoquant une quinte de toux malgré le sourire toujours en place de l'assassin.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais parler, ricana-t-il.

\- Si tu tiens à la vie, vaut mieux oui.

\- Crois moi, si je dois craindre quelque chose, ce n'est pas de mourir de ta main, laissa-t-il tomber.

Sans se faire prier, Gajeel sorti le poignard dont l'étui était attaché à sa taille et pressa la lame sur sa gorge. Par le passé, il avait vu plus d'un ennemi rapidement perdre leur attitude arrogante au moment où il comprenait que sa victoire était impossible. Le jeune homme s'attendait à une telle réaction de la part de l'attaquant. Au lieu de ça, l'homme sourit de plus belle avant de lancer une dernière phrase.

\- Pas question que je ne retourne à lui en ayant échoué, dit-il simplement avant de lui-même trancher sa gorge à l'aide du poignard sans que Gajeel ne puisse prédire son mouvement.

Un air hébété au visage, Gajeel regarda le corps de l'homme devant lui s'écrouler au sol. Ses traits affichèrent cependant rapidement de la colère alors qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de perdre son seuil moyen d'en apprendre plus. Laissant tomber un juron, Gajeel se retourna sur la jeune fille qu'il venait de sauver. Rapidement, il réalisa qu'elle était la seule des enfants encore présente dans la pièce, les autres ayant couru jusqu'à un lieu sûr dès qu'ils en ont eu la chance.

Puis un homme accouru. Il n'était impressionnant ni de sa stature, ni de son attitude, mais semblait avoir rassemblé tout son courage pour s'approcher de la sinistre scène que venait d'installer le jeune Redfox.

\- Surveille la petite, dit simplement Gajeel en empoignant le col des deux hommes, prêt à au moins disposer des corps. Ces bâtards en ont après elle pour je ne sais quelle raison et ils vont revenir.

Puis il partit, veillant à se débarasser des corps dans la forêt tout près de l'orphelinat avant de se remettre en chemin. Il marcha quelques minutes additionnelles avant de lancer sans se retourner :

\- Tu prévois me suivre encore combien de temps comme ça?

Après avoir émis un petit cri de surprise, une petite silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et s'approcha de lui, visiblement timide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, ajouta-t-il.

Il était maintenant tourné vers elle, ses yeux couleur sang semblant la terrifier. Et pourtant, elle était là, suivant l'homme qu'elle venait de voir tuer deux personnes juste devant elle de sang-froid.

\- Je…

\- Tch. Laissa-t-il tomber avec agacement devant son hésitation.

\- S'il vous plait, laisser-moi vous accompagner ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement en faisant une petite révérence.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas très forte, mais je peux aider à soigner les gens, je le fais tout le temps à l'orphelinat. Je sais aussi cuisiner et préparer un feu…

\- Et pourquoi _tu_ ferais ça, reformula-t-il cette fois la question à la surprise de la jeune adolescente.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi vouloir me suivre ? Tu as surement quelque part d'autre où être !

Puis l'air de la petite s'assombrit.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je vais tous les mettre en danger si je reste là-bas. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ma place ni de famille à l'orphelinat alors je n'ai rien qui m'attends.

\- C'est pas avec moi que tu vas trouver une famille, laissa-t-il tomber finalement d'un ton exempt d'émotions.

\- Mais je peux peut-être trouver des réponses insista-t-elle.

Cette fois, le commentaire eut l'effet désiré. N'avait-il pas lui-même mis sa vie en danger pour suivre ceux qui tentaient de mettre fin à ses propres jours pour la même raison? Il lui tourna finalement dos, faisant quelques pas dans sa direction initiale puis lui lança :

\- Tâche de ne pas me ralentir.

À ça, un large sourire étira les lèvres de la petite. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence avant qu'elle ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

\- Alors, comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vouvoie-moi une autre fois et je te laisse ici. Je ne suis pas vieux à ce point tu sais.

\- Pardon ! Eum… Dans ce cas, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Gajeel Redfox, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- Redfox ? Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom avant… dit-elle pensive.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autre Redfox à part mon bâtard de père.

Voyant qu'elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, ce fut au tour de Gajeel de prendre la parole.

\- Et toi gamine ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

Réalisant qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses réflexions, une légère teinte rosée colora ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Wendy ! Wendy Marvel !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Point de rencontre

Après avoir marché quelques heures supplémentaires, Gajeel et Wendy s'étaient arrêtés pour monter un campement. Il s'avéra que l'adolescente n'avait pas menti quant à ses compétences et en moins de deux, un petit feu, juste assez chaud sans toutefois être trop voyant, flamboyait près de l'endroit où ils dormiraient. Le soleil commençait à se lever, mais la jeune fille ne s'emblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure et fut endormie pratiquement à l'instant où elle fut allongée. Il ne fallut pas bien plus de temps au jeune homme avant de lui-même sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mais, tout comme la nuit précédente, Gajeel ne put dormir convenablement et fut tiré du sommeil trop tôt. Au moins, cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause d'un meurtrier.

\- Hey! Réveille-toi gamine, dit-il en tapotant du doigt celle qui marmonnait dans son sommeil, une expression de terreur sur son visage.

Cette dernière poursuivit un moment avant de se lever en sursaut. Seule la main de Gajeel l'empêcha de crier et de potentiellement attirer l'attention.

\- Du calme, la petite, t'a fait un mauvais rêve, c'est tout.

\- Mais…

\- Ces merdes ne sont pas là, la coupa-t-il, devinant très bien que son cauchemar avait dû être inspiré de l'attaque de la veille.

Voyant qu'elle était cette fois bel et bien revenue à la réalité, il la libéra et s'assit de nouveau sur son lit improvisé.

\- J'ai rêvé que mes amis et moi se faisaient attaquer par les assassins, dit-elle finalement d'une petite voix.

\- Tu m'étonnes, dit Gajeel avec sarcasme. Ces gamins de l'orphelinat et toi allez surement rester coincés avec ces images pour un moment.

\- Je ne parlais pas de mes amis de l'orphelinat, détrompa Wendy. J'ai rêvé à un groupe que je vois depuis que je suis toute petite, les desce…

Puis elle s'arrêta, une illumination dans son regard comme si elle venait de résoudre une grande énigme.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait rêver à eux !

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il comme si elle était aliénée.

\- Je sais pourquoi j'avais déjà entendu ton nom quelque part. Tu es l'un des descendants aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Penses y deux secondes, gamine. Tu crois pas que si on faisait partie d'un même groupe, on se serait déjà rencontré avant ?

À ça, Wendy secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Il y a plusieurs descendants qui ne viennent jamais à nos rencontres. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'en fais pas partie.

\- Cette gamine a perdu la tête, marmonna Gajeel, contemplant l'idée de revenir sur sa parole et la laisser se débrouiller seule.

\- Alors tu n'es pas un descendant de Métalicana Redfox ? Demanda un peu gêné, voyant très bien que le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

Contrairement à ses attentes, une réelle expression de surprise s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Comment tu connais mon arrière-grand-père ? Laissa tomber Gajeel, cette fois intrigué.

Encouragée par son changement d'attitude, Wendy poursuivit.

\- Metalicana, mon ancètre Grandina et quelques autres personnes ont suivi, il y a soixante-dix ans de cela, un drôle d'homme. Personne ne sait qui il était, ni pourquoi il les avait entrainés. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'un matin, alors que l'aube était à peine arrivée, le petit groupe a suivi cet homme jusque dans une forêt près de Lorelia. Ils y sont disparus près d'un mois avant de revenir. L'un d'eux manquait à l'appel et l'étrange homme n'a jamais été revu. Aucun des membres du groupe n'a jamais voulu révéler quoi que ce soit au sujet de leur expéditions, même pas à leurs proches qui mouraient d'inquiétude. Ils n'ont même pas révélé les circonstances qui les avaient menés ensemble malgré leurs différentes origines.

\- Okay… Alors Métalicana et ton ancêtre ont disparus dans une mission bizarre il y a soixante-dix ans… Tu crois peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de louche entre eux et qu'on est une sorte de cousins très éloignés ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Wendy avec horreur face aux allusions de Gajeel. Grandina était mariée à mon arrière-grand-père plusieurs années avant les évènements.

\- Je suis désolée de briser ton conte de fée, petite, mais ça ne prouve pas qu'ils ne se soient pas divertis pendant ce mois dans les bois.

\- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, concéda Wendy, maintenant rouge tomate, c'est impossible qu'on soit parents. Grandina n'a eu son premier enfant que quelques années plus tard.

\- Peu importe. Cette belle histoire, dit-il avec sarcasme, n'explique pas plus pourquoi on se fait traquer !

\- Mon point est que même s'ils n'ont jamais divulgué ce qu'ils ont vu là-bas, ils ont continué de se rencontrer près de cette forêt au moins à tous les trois ans. Même si leurs familles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, des enfants agrandissant les familles au fil de ans, les rencontres sont devenues une réelle tradition. Même après leur décès, leurs enfants et plus tard même les plus jeunes descendants continuent, encore à ce jour de se revoir. On appelle ce groupe les descendants et que tu viennes où non aux rencontres, tu es quand même l'un de nous.

Un lointain souvenir, effacé depuis longtemps de la mémoire du jeune homme, refit surface. Il se rappelait de son grand-père, un homme tellement souriant en comparaison à son propre père. Il avait voulu une fois l'emmener à une sorte de grande réunion de famille où il rencontrerait plein d'amis, lui disait-il. Il n'avait toutefois jamais pu y aller, son père ayant catégoriquement refusé et disant qu'il ne voulait pas le mêler à cette histoire stupide.

\- Tu crois que notre tête est mise à prix à cause du délire de nos ancêtre soixante-dix ans plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il finalement en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Les descendants sont la seule piste que nous avons, dit timidement Wendy et, si ce n'est pas de ça, je ne vois pas comment deux personnes comme toi et moi puissions se retrouver sur une même liste.

À ce propos, elle n'avait pas tort, pensa-t-il. À part ces foutus assassins et cette idiotie d'histoire, ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun leur âge, leur sexe, leur occupation dans la vie, leur mode de vie, leur personnalité et même le pays d'où ils venaient… Il détestait l'admettre, mais c'était effectivement leur meilleure piste pour l'instant.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Aller au point de rencontre des descendants.

\- T'es peut-être réellement cinglée après tout. Tu sais que s'ils en ont réellement contre nous à cause de cette histoire, c'est le premier endroit où ils iront !

\- J'y avait déjà pensé… mais j'aime mieux aller voir et comprendre ce qui se passe que d'attendre de me faire attaquer de nouveau.

\- Gihi ! Je sais pas si t'es courageuse ou simplement folle, mais j'aime bien ton attitude, petite.

* * *

\- On doit vraiment encore y aller ? Se plaint Natsu alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter l'auberge une nouvelle fois.

Ça faisait près de deux semaines que les cousins Kauliens s'étaient installées dans une auberge d'un petit village de Lorelia, non loin du lieu de rencontre des descendants. Chaque jour depuis leur arrivée, ils étaient allés au lieu de retrouvailles, espérant croiser d'autres survivants des attaques. Au lieu de ça, ils étaient retournés bredouille chaque soir. Commençant elle-même à se décourager malgré sa nature calme et posée, Levy ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son cousin d'être impatient.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi si tu ne veux pas.

\- Rester ici c'est encore pire que d'y aller, se plaint-il comme s'il était un enfant.

\- Alors va nous chercher des provisions au village avant de me rejoindre. Il va falloir se préparer nous même à manger si on ne veut pas gaspiller toutes nos réserves d'argent si tôt. On ne sait pas encore combien de temps on va devoir survivre ainsi.

Malgré la possibilité pessimiste que venait d'évoquer Levy, un sourire illumina le visage de Natsu à l'idée de pouvoir échapper à la monotone activité qu'ils entreprenaient depuis bien trop longtemps à son gout. En un rien de temps, il prit quelques pièces et s'éclipsa vers l'extérieur. Souriant légèrement à la vue de l'énergie de son cousin, elle prit la dague qu'elle s'était procurée dès qu'elle en eut la chance et un petit sac avec quelques morceaux de viande séchée et de pain pour lorsqu'elle aura faim. Puis, comme elle l'avait fait depuis plusieurs matins, elle quitta l'auberge vers le point de rencontre. Cependant, dès qu'elle quitta la civilisation, une pointe d'inquiétude lui comprima la poitrine. Et si elle croisait des membres de Grimoir Heart pendant qu'elle était seule ? Dague ou pas, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle devait confronter à elle seule un de ces mercenaires. Chassant de son esprit ces pensées sombres, elle parcourut son chemin habituel.

Il ne fallut toutefois pas bien longtemps pour que ses sens soient de nouveau en alerte. Il y avait une odeur de feu non loin de là. Et comme Natsu et elle étaient les seuls à fréquenter cet endroit depuis des semaines, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire. Une part d'elle fut néanmoins emballée à l'idée d'enfin être tombé sur d'autres descendants. Tout de même sur ses gardes, elle dégaina son poignard et avança à pas de loup.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une grande silhouette. Bien qu'à peu près tout le monde soit grand à ses yeux, l'homme devant elle était plus qu'imposant. Mais ce qui acheva de faire s'emballer son cœur fut son épée. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un instant avant de repérer le logo de Grimoir Heart dessus. «Respire Levy» se dit-elle mentalement, «il ne t'a pas encore vu». Et la jeune femme espérait qu'il en reste ainsi. Sa chance l'abandonna néanmoins lorsqu'elle fit un faux pas et marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps avant que le regard de l'homme se tourne sur elle. Malgré la petitesse de ses chances de s'en sortir vivante, la jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança, dague devant elle sur l'homme.

Avec des réflexes de félin, l'homme détourna la trajectoire de la lame avant de plaquer la jeune femme au sol, tenant sa propre lame contre la gorge de Levy. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, de petites larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, espérant de tout cœur que sa mort serait rapide, ne pouvant pas bouger le moindre muscle sous l'imposante masse qu'il représentait. Puis, à sa grande surprise, il éloigna son arme de sa gorge et la posa par terre. Il n'ajouta toutefois rien, se contentant de la fixer avec ses yeux rouges vifs.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, dit-elle la gorge serrée. Tes copains n'ont pourtant pas hésité à essayer de me tuer.

La fixant quelques instants de plus, le jeune homme plissa les yeux, entrainent le mouvement de ses nombreux piercings alors qu'il se demandait clairement ce qu'il devait penser de son commentaire.

\- T'es pas une de ces bâtards pas vrai? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as attaquée ? Enchaina-t-il, sans toutefois adoucir son ton.

\- Comme si tu n'allais pas le faire toi-même, renchérit Levy avec un courage qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir. Je sais que tu es venu ici pour nous tuer.

\- Vous ? Quelqu'un d'autre est avec toi ?

La curiosité était sincère dans son regard. Sans compter que, même si cet homme était définitivement une force brute, prêt à user de la force pour se débarrasser des obstacles, il ne semblait pas pour autant prêt à mettre fin à ses jours. Elle allait lui poser plus amples questions lorsqu'un appela son nom. L'instant d'après, ladite personne entra en collision avec l'homme qui était toujours au-dessus d'elle. Levy avait beau être désorientée par le choc, elle avait tout de suite reconnu la voix de son cousin. S'empressant de se relever, elle vit Natsu et l'autre rouler au sol dans une lutte à mains nues. Elle savait que son cousin avait agis pour l'aider, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait jamais été en danger.

\- Arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle finalement.

Cela n'eut aucun effet. Alors que l'homme et Natsu avaient chacun déjà encaissé plusieurs coups violents, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser s'entre-tuer et prit une grande inspiration avant de se placer entre les deux. Elle échappa de justesse au coup de poing que Natsu allait balancer sur son adversaire, son cousin s'étant arrêté juste à temps.

\- T'es folle ou quoi ? Entendit-elle chacun d'eux s'écrier.

La réaction de l'inconnu confirma toutefois son hypothèse : il n'était pas leur ennemi.

\- Pourquoi as-tu une épée de Grimoir Heart si tu n'es pas l'un d'eux, dit Levy de but en blanc.

\- Grimoir quoi ?

\- Grimoir Heart, l'association qui nous traque depuis des semaines. Son blason est gravé sur ton épée.

\- Je l'ai prise à une de ces merdes le soir où ils ont essayé d'avoir ma peau, répondit-il finalement.

Soupirant de soulagement, Levy tenta le plus possible de contrôler ses tremblements reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir attaquée plus tôt. J'ai cru à tort que tu nous voulais du mal.

\- Gihi, t'inquiète pas. J'ai pas eu trop peur, se moqua-t-il de la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait maitrisée.

\- Tu veux que je te montre c'est quoi avoir peur, tête de métal ? S'en mêla Natsu.

\- Pas avec tes minables techniques de combat j'espère ? Renchérit-il.

\- Assez ! S'exclama Levy une fois de plus. On a assez d'ennemis pour ne pas se retourner les uns contre les autres. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été attaqués pas vrai ? Et je suis prête à parier que nos ennemis sont exactement les mêmes.

Voyant que son argument avec réussi à la calmer, du moins pour le moment, la jeune femme présenta sa main devant elle.

\- Je m'appelle Levy McGarden.

\- Gajeel Redfox, dit-il en glissant la petite main dans la sienne.

 **Et voilà! Enfin quelques révélations sur la nature des descendants. Le mystère est toutefois loin d'être entièrement révélé, mais ça, vous le découvrirez en même temps que les personnages ;) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine !**

 **Lily xxx**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sorcière

Au début, l'adrénaline était parvenue à camoufler le torrent d'émotions qui auraient très bien pu paralyser la jeune noble. Puis une heure passa, puis une autre, alors que cette bouffée d'instinct de survie laissait de plus en plus de place à ce sentiment brulant de douleur au creux de la poitrine de Lucy, la jeune femme réalisant à peine la cruauté des évènements des dernières heures.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? La sortie Gray de son mutisme, une pointe d'inquiétude au visage.

\- Oui, ça va, dit la jeune femme forçant un sourire.

Mais malgré l'effort, ses traits exprimaient toujours sa douleur. Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu une bonne relation avec son père, il demeurait une partie d'elle, était celui qui lui avait fourni un toit et bien plus qu'elle n'avait besoin pour une vie confortable. À cette pensée, un petit rire amer s'échappa presque de ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours rêvé sortir d'entre les murs de la villa, goûter à l'aventure, prendre des risques… Et voilà qu'elle regrettait déjà ce rêve qui lui semblait si cher. Pourquoi quelqu'un en voulait-il à sa famille ? Qu'allaient devenir son meilleur ami et elle ? Dans quel guêpier les avait-elle indirectement menés ?

Son cœur se sera de nouveau. Gray… il n'avait rien à faire dans tout ça. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se perdre encore plus dans ses horribles réflexions, Gray attira de nouveau son attention.

\- Je crois que nous sommes assez loin. On devrait prendre une pause et dormir quelques heures.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, la jeune femme tenta de se rendre le plus utile possible alors que Gray, bien plus habitué à vivre sans le confort du luxe qu'elle, semblait savoir exactement quoi faire pour rendre leur environnement le plus confortable possible.

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement installés près du feu, Lucy peut enfin prendre le temps d'arrêter son regard sur le front de son ami, le dévisageant pratiquement.

\- Je crois que ça va laisser une cicatrice, laissa finalement tomber la jeune femme, désolée d'en être responsable.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Sur ton visage! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ça m'est égal d'avoir des cicatrices tant que j'arrive à les voir. Ce sont celles qu'on ne peut pas voir qui nous font souffrir le plus.

Le simple regard que lui jeta Gray à cet instant était tellement lourd de sens et pourtant, dues aux nombreuses années passées ensembles, Lucy savait pleinement ce qu'ils renfermaient comme secrets. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie en perdant son père, Silver, était encore vive et bien présente dans ses yeux à cet instant. Elle pouvait toutefois aussi y voir de la compassion. Il savait qu'une de ces cicatrices invisibles venait de marquer la jeune femme. Elle savait aussi qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Malgré l'importance du message non verbal qu'il venait de lui communiquer, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle entreprit de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Quand es-tu devenu philosophe? La taquina-t-elle.

\- J'ai toujours dit des belles phrases comme ça ! S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Ils rirent quelque peu en une tentative éphémère d'agir comme si rien n'était avant de finalement revenir sur terre.

\- Aller, on devrait dormir si on veut retrouver cette fille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Gray avant de s'allonger dos au feu, sa chemise déjà étendue près de lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Quant à Lucy, elle ne fut pas du tout dérangée par le comportement et, même si elle devait constamment lui rappeler de bien se tenir en présence des membres de la cour, elle était habituée depuis longtemps à l'étrange réflexe de son meilleur ami.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle doucement.

\- Bonne nuit, lui répondit-il également.

* * *

Le crépuscule commençait à s'étendre à l'horizon lorsque que Gray et Lucy parvinrent afin au petit village dont faisait partie la prochaine victime. La peur serrant quelque peu le cœur de Lucy, elle suivi courageusement Gray qui pouvait très bien accueillir les meurtriers qui avait pour mandat de la traquer.

\- Il se fait tard, dit-elle néanmoins, bien décidée à prendre part aux recherches et laisser ses craintes de côté. Tu crois que nous allons la trouver même à cette heure ?

\- Plusieurs villageois restent tard dans les rues alors même si nos chances sont diminuées, il est loin d'être impossible de la trouver ce soir. De toute façon, j'espère bien que ce sera le cas. Qui sait si elle aura simplement la chance d'être encore vivante demain.

Malgré le frisson de dégout qui la fit frémir, la jeune femme se concentra sur sa tâche et sillonna les rues avec Gray. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent un jeune garçon dans la rue, la jeune femme se dit que ce serait un bon point où commencer. Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait quoi que ce soit à propos de cette fille autre que son nom et le nom du village, et s'ils ne demandaient pas de l'aide à quelqu'un, la tâche pourrait s'avérer particulièrement laborieuse.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme, salua Lucy avec un large sourire.

\- Bonjour, madame, répondit-il avec une certaine gêne.

\- Nous ne sommes pas du coin et on aurait besoin de ton aide pour retrouver une de nos amies qui vit au village, crois-tu que tu peux nous aider ?

À l'idée de pouvoir aider ces gentils étrangers, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr madame ! Mon père est marchant de lait et je l'accompagne souvent dans ses tournées ! Je connais le village comme ma poche !

\- Alors nous avons très bien fait de te demander !

À ça, il hocha la tête avec fierté et enchaina :

\- Comment se nomme votre amie ?

\- Juvia Lockster, annonça Gray.

Contrairement aux attentes des amis d'enfance, l'air enthousiaste du garçon fut vite remplacé par de la peur.

\- Je… je suis désolé, je ne la connais pas, je ne peux pas vous aider, dit-il avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner.

\- C'est quoi son problème à ce gamin ? Je suis pas effrayant à ce point !

\- Je ne crois pas que c'était toi le problème, dit Lucy pensive.

Puis ils se remirent en route, marchant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de croiser un marchand qui commençais à ramasser son kiosque pour la nuit. Comme elle l'avait fait avec le garçon plus tôt, elle expliqua leur but dans le village, omettant la partie où leur « amie » était en fait traquée à mort comme eux. Son air changea aussitôt.

\- Vous êtes vraiment amis avec la fille Lockster ?

\- Nos parents étaient amis et on ne s'est pas revus depuis notre jeunesse, menti Gray. Pourquoi ? Est-elle du genre à cause des problèmes ?

\- Je ne m'approcherais pas trop d'elle si j'étais vous, dit-il en essuyant son comptoir. On dit que la pluie la suit partout et qu'elle est une…

Il baissa le ton quelque peu et poursuivi.

\- Une sorcière, acheva-t-il.

\- Une sorcière, répéta Gray dubitatif. J'ai des gros doutes là-dessus.

\- Alors tu es soit courageux, soit inconscient, mais si j'étais vous, je n'irais pas la voir.

\- S'il vous plait, demanda Lucy en battant des cils. Dites-nous au moins dans quelle direction aller.

\- Je vous déconseille fortement d'y aller, mais puisque vous insistez… Marchez plusieurs minutes dans cette direction, pointa-t-il. Puis, une fois que vous atteindrez la lisière de la forêt, vous trouverez un petit sentier qui mènera à sa maison.

Remerciant l'homme, ils se remirent en route dans la bonne direction. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au bout du sentier, Gray se mit soudain à la course sans prévenir. Leurs chevaux ayant été laissé aux bons soins d'une auberge à l'entrée de la ville pour mieux chercher et courant moins rapidement que lui, Lucy eut du mal à avancer aussi rapidement que lui et perdit rapidement sa trace.

Quant à Gray, il était habitué à porter attention au moindre détail lors de ses gardes régulières au manoir des Heartfilia. C'était faible, mais il savait qu'il avait attendu un cri. Courant de toutes ses forces, il rejoint rapidement une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit habillée beaucoup trop chaudement pour la forte température et l'expression apeurée qu'affichait son visage, il put rapidement reconnaitre qu'elle était vraiment d'une grande beauté. Encore plus belle que Lucy pour qui, malgré le fait qu'il la considère comme sa propre sœur, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre son succès avec les hommes.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de réflexions. La dénommée Juvia était tout près de se faire assassiner par Grimoire Heart et il n'était pas prêt à laisser une autre victime tomber en sa présence. D'un geste rapide, il dégaina son épée et balança son arme en direction d'un des deux ennemis. Cependant, s'il s'attendait à la réponse d'un mercenaire avec de solides techniques de combat, il se retrouva devant un homme qui perdit presque connaissance tellement il était apeuré par son geste.

\- Ne me fais pas de mal ! S'écria-t-il les bras levés dans les airs en vaine défense contre le tranchant de la lame. On ne faisait que l'agacer un peu !

Voyant clairement qu'il n'avait pas affaire à Grimoir Heart, son rythme cardiaque s'abaissa quelque peu sans toutefois laisser tomber son air sévère envers les deux abrutit.

\- Elle a l'air terrifiée ! S'emporta Gray.

À ça, l'un d'eux ricana.

\- Ne te laisse pas avoir par ses beaux yeux. Cette folle est une sorcière. Elle est une menace pour le village n'a rien à faire ici.

\- La seule menace que je vois ici c'est vous. Si je vous prends à « l'agacer » de nouveau, je ne m'arrêterai peut-être pas à temps, laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton sobre.

Ne voulant pas de le faire dire deux fois, les deux gars déguerpirent, sans un mot de plus.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement à la jeune femme qui avait l'air dans les vapes, probablement due à son choc se dit-il.

\- Comment Juvia peut-elle mal aller quand son prince vient de la sauver ! Juvia va à jamais être reconnaissante pour…

« Okay… » pensa-t-il alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans un délire. « Peut-être que cette fille était vraiment folle après tout ». Dans tous les cas cependant, rien ne justifiait une telle cruauté envers quelqu'un de la sorte. Avait-elle vraiment mis des gens en danger ? Avant qu'il ne puisse porter ses réflexions plus loin, un poing fracassa sa tête.

\- Tu folle ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant rapidement Lucy à bout de souffle.

\- C'est quoi ton problème de partir sans prévenir comme ça et de m'abandonner dans la forêt seule ?

D'un air blasé face à l'emportement de son amie, Gray pointa simplement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus du doigt. Il allait expliquer qu'elle était sur le point de se faire attaquer quand l'air de cette dernière changea, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une rivale en amours et des hommes qui étaient tous les mêmes.

Puis, sans prévenir, de l'eau explosa du puit et fit tomber Lucy, qui venait d'être heurtée par le jet d'eau, à la renverse. Une fois sa surprise passée, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il remarqua les larges mouvements de bras que faisaient Juvia qui correspondaient avec précision avec les mouvements de l'eau.

\- Juvia ! S'exclama-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha davantage, recevant lui-même sa propre part d'eau au visage. Lorsqu'il fut juste devant elle, il répéta son nom.

\- Juvia !

Cette fois, l'appel eut l'effet escompté et la jeune femme tourna des yeux fâchés vers lui.

\- Juvia écoute moi.

Voyant que l'intensité de l'eau diminuait, il poursuivi.

\- Je sais que tu es habituée à la violence par les gens de ton village, mais nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

Cette fois, elle baissa les bras, las.

\- Tout le monde traites Juvia de sorcière pour ce qu'elle peut faire avec l'eau. Pourquoi ce serait différent pour toi et cette fille ?

Malgré sa surprise encore présente concernant ses aptitudes inattendues avec l'eau, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

\- Ce n'est pas notre style, laissa-t-il tomber avant de lui tendre la main. Je m'appelle Gray, dit-il souriant. Et mon amie là-bas c'est Lucy. Nous sommes venus de loin pour te voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Juvia ?

\- Te sauver la vie, dit-il simplement. Allez viens ! On va se mettre à l'abri… et se sécher un peu, ajouta-t-il alors que ses vêtements, et sans aucun doute ceux de Lucy, dégoutaient sur le sol.

Après un dernier regard hésitant, le jeune homme ajouta.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes de ton côté. On va tout t'expliquer dès que nous serons en sécurité.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'un sourire illumine le visage de Juvia et que cette dernière se jette au bras de Gray. Levant les yeux, il put voir l'expression de Lucy qui semblait dire : « c'est quoi son problème ? ». Après avoir levé les épaules pour dire : « aucune idée », il se délogea de l'emprise de la jeune femme, l'invitant à les suivre. Clairement, cette fille était dérangée, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver, d'une certaine façon, attachante.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les descendants

\- Natsu ! S'écria Wendy en se jetant dans les bras de ce dernier dès qu'elle rejoint le groupe avec Gajeel.

Pendant qu'il allait seul au site de rencontre, étant tout sauf certains de la sécurité des lieux, la petite avait dû rester tapis dans les buissons en cas de problème. Alors, lorsque Gajeel était venue la chercher, c'est avec une grande joie et soulagement qu'elle le suivi jusqu'aux autres survivants. Sa joie n'était cependant rien à côté du bonheur de retrouver Natsu et Levy, ses amis d'enfance.

\- Dieux merci tu es sauve Wendy, dit Levy en prenant à son tour la petite dans ses bras.

\- C'est Gajeel qui m'a sauvée ! Je n'aurais jamais survécu à l'attaque sans lui !

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fut d'abord légèrement surprise, ayant du mal à imaginer quelqu'un à l'allure aussi robuste et sauvage que Gajeel aider une petite fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire attendri dès que son étonnement fut passé.

\- Tu les connais ? Demanda Gajeel avec surprise voyant la réaction de Wendy, interrompant les pensées de Levy.

\- Ce sont eux les amis dont je t'ai parlé. Du moins, une partie de mes amis, dit-elle avec un air lourd, tous ceux présent au lieu de rencontre ayant compris que les victimes de tous ces meurtres étaient sans aucun doute des membres de ce groupe de descendants.

\- Je suis très contente de t'avoir retrouvée, Wendy, reprit finalement la parole Levy, tentant de changer l'atmosphère.

Puis elle se tourna vers Gajeel, un sourire au visage.

\- Alors tu es un descendant toi aussi ?

\- Apparemment, laissa-t-il simplement tomber.

\- Pourquoi on ne t'as jamais vu aux réunions alors, demanda la jeune femme, curieuse. Je ne crois pas que je t'aurais oublié si je t'avais déjà vu, ajouta-t-elle faisant référence à son imposante stature et ses nombreux piercings.

\- Gihi ! C'est une technique de drague ça ?

Son visage vira rouge pivoine pratiquement instantanément, n'ayant pas du tout pensé à ce genre d'interprétation.

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle en balbutiant.

Voyant sa détresse, il rit un peu plus, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Okay » se dit-elle. « Il n'était peut-être pas complètement à côté de la plaque » pensa la jeune femme, refusant toutefois de l'avouer à voix haute. Le jeune homme lui était effectivement, pour une raison dont elle-même ignorait toujours, tombé dans l'œil. Elle ne se fit tout de même pas d'illusions. Jamais une personne aussi petite et frêle qu'elle ne pourrait intéresser un gars comme ça ! C'était le genre de choses qui n'arrivait que dans ses livres, pas dans la vraie vie. Ça ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de regarder, pensa-t-elle, le rouge envahissant de nouveau ses joues alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter la courbure bien découpée de ses bras.

\- Alors ? On fait quoi ? Demanda l'objet de son attention, qui ne semblait pas remarquer les regards qu'elle lui jetait.

\- On attend, dit Levy, revenant sur terre. À ce jour, vous êtes les seuls autres descendants que nous avons croisés, mais ça fait plus de deux semaines que nous sommes là.

\- Deux semaines ? S'exclama Gajeel avec un air de découragement.

Je propose que nous attendions une semaine de plus. Après cela, je crois qu'il va falloir prendre pour acquis que nous sommes les seuls survivants. On ne peut pas se permettre de rester stables bien plus longtemps.

Sur ce, le groupe se mit à attendre dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle rencontre. Alors que Natsu se plaignait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, dérangeant Gajeel dans sa sieste pour se divertir, Levy et Wendy profitèrent du temps pour se mettre à jour sur ce qui leur était respectivement arrivé depuis leur dernière rencontre et plus particulièrement les circonstances les ayant menées ici.

* * *

\- C'est tellement long ! Se plaint Natsu de nouveau alors qu'ils amorçaient une nouvelle journée d'attente.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec tête brulée, l'appuya Gajeel. Je ne sais même pas comment cet abruti a fait pour attendre tout ce temps !

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Gajeel et Wendy s'étaient joint au groupe et l'absence de nouvelles d'autres personnes laissait malheureusement présager le pire. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient côtoyées au fil des ans, étaient-ils vraiment les seuls ? Levy avait du mal se faire à l'idée.

Tentant de ne pas se décourager, ils se rendirent au lieu de rencontre et s'installèrent comme tant d'autres jours. Il fallut attendre quelques heures supplémentaires avant qu'un bruit de pas ne les fasse sourciller. En moins de deux, Natsu et Gajeel étaient prêts à prendre part à la bagarre, semblant plus heureux de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes qu'inquiets de faire potentiellement face à un meurtrier.

Puis la pression tomba d'un coup alors qu'un visage familier sorti d'entre les branchages.

\- Hey ! Juvia ! Salua chaleureusement Natsu. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vue ! Ajouta-t-il comme s'il la revoyait dans un contexte normal.

\- Salut Natsu, lui rendit-elle son sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme blonde émergea à sa suite.

\- T'es qui toi ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses de but-en-blanc à l'inconnue.

Affichant un mélange de surprise et d'agacement face au comportement du jeune homme devant elle, Lucy allait répliquer quelque chose, mais fut devancée par Gray.

\- T'as jamais appris à respecter les gens, laissa-t-il tomber avec agacement face à l'impolitesse de ce gars qui l'énervait déjà.

\- Dit le gars à moitié déshabillé ! S'exclama Natsu.

En moins de deux, chacun d'eux était à la gorge de l'autre. Ne connaissant rien de tous ces gens qu'elle venait de rencontrer et encore un peu secouée des récents évènements, Lucy était un peu inquiète pour son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lisait pratiquement dans ses pensées la fille aux cheveux bleus qui semblait du même âge qu'elle. Natsu a la fâcheuse habitude de chercher la bagarre, mais il ne fera pas de mal à ton... ?

\- Mon ami, compléta la jeune femme avec un sourire. Gray et moi nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants.

\- J'espère que nous pourrons le devenir nous aussi, lui sourit Levy en lui tendant la main comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec Gajeel. Je m'appelle Levy McGarden et l'idiot là-bas c'est mon cousin, Natsu Dragneel. Quant à ces deux-là, ce sont Gajeel Redfox et Wendy Marvel. Ils nous ont rejoint il y a quelques jours.

\- Lucy Heartfilia, se présenta la jeune femme à son tour. Et lui c'est Gray Fullbuster, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son ami qui, une fois de plus, s'était retrouvé en caleçons. À ce que j'ai pu voir, vous connaissez déjà Juvia par contre.

\- Oui, confirma Levy. Comme nous, elle vient depuis qu'elle est toute petite à nos réunions. Et vous ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Prenant place près de Levy sur une grosse souche, elle se mit à raconter ce qui avait mené à leur rencontre avec Juvia puis avec le reste des survivants. Durant toute son explication, Levy ne fit rien pour l'interrompre, attendant avec patience que leur nouvelle alliée ait fini son récit pour lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que je peux jeter un œil à la liste dont tu as parlé ?

\- Bien sûr, dit aussitôt Lucy en sortant ladite lettre de sa poche. La voilà.

Alors que la jeune femme avait maintenant la liste dans sa main, une partie d'elle avait envie de la chiffonner, de faire semblant qu'aucun autre nom de ses amis ne figurait parmi les victimes. Sa curiosité, plus forte que le reste néanmoins, prit le dessus et elle déplia finalement le bout de papier sur lequel, à son plus grand dégout, elle pouvait reconnaitre une trace de sang. Finalement, elle se concentra sur les lettres. Quelques-uns des noms présents ne furent pas une surprise pour elle, la jeune femme ayant déjà appris leur décès par la liste de dame Coreen. Toutefois, même si elle s'y attendait, certains nouveaux noms se confirmaient comme étant des victimes par un trait rayant les lettres pour indiquer que la tâche était complétée. Une nouvelle larme menaçait de tomber de ses yeux.

\- Levy... commença Lucy en voyant son évidente tristesse. Je suis tellement désolée...

\- Ne le sois pas, dit la jeune femme en essuyant la larme qui avait commencé à parcourir sa joue. Tu as aussi perdu quelqu'un.

Les jeunes femmes se jetèrent alors un regard entendu. Malgré les circonstances différentes, chacune d'elles étaient dans le même bateau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit Lucy. On va trouver une solution.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus allait ajouter quelque chose à son tour lorsque Gray les rejoint, les cheveux en bataille et maculé de terre et de feuilles.

\- Eum... commença Lucy. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi au juste ?

\- Ah ça ? Réalisa-t-il comme s'il n'était pas conscient de son piteux état avec la remarque de son amie. C'est rien, juste quelques saletés pendant que je fichais une raclée à l'autre crétin.

\- Où est Natsu ? Demanda Levy.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu vous voir.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme pour son cousin.

\- Non, mais on a trouvé quelque chose en se battant.

Leur curiosité bel et bien touchée devant le côté mystérieux de la situation, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

\- Vous vous êtes battus jusque là-bas ? S'exclama la jeune femme qui avait du mal à croire qu'ils aient pu franchir près d'un demi kilomètre.

\- Gray allait gagner sans ce trou, c'est certain ! S'exclama Juvia qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Un trou ? S'informa Levy pour qui l'information avait attiré son attention.

\- C'est ça que je voulais vous montrer, reprit Gray, regardez ça.

Accompagnant ses dires par un geste, il pointa un endroit où le sol s'emblait s'être écroulé. Se précipitant vers le trou dans le sol, les deux jeunes femmes jetèrent un œil pour y trouver Natsu, une torche à la main. La lumière révélait une allure semblable à celle de Gray. Toutefois, autre chose fut mis en lumière : des symboles... des centaines de symboles ainsi que plusieurs gravures représentant des dragons.

 **Chapitre plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui, mais pas d'inquiétude, l'action revient au prochain ;)**

 **Bonne journée ! Lily xxx**


	8. Chapitre 8 : La caverne

**Oh mon Dieu ! Pratiquement un mois sans avoir publié ! :o Plusieurs choses et projets ont occupés tout mon temps en plus de la fin d'étape scolaire, mais me revoilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Lily xxx**

\- Wow ! C'est incroyable tout ça, s'exclama, Lucy alors qu'elle entrait avec l'aide de Gray dans le cratère.

\- C'est magnifique tous ces dragons ! Ajouta Wendy, ses yeux tellement grand ouverts que ses yeux allaient presque sortir de leur orbite.

Quant à Juvia, malgré la beauté de la chose, elle était trop occupée à fixer Lucy d'un regard glacial jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée au fond du trou et que Gray lui lâche la main.

\- Tu as une idée de quel dialecte ça peut-être demanda Gray à son amie qui avait un gros penchant pour les livres en tous genre.

\- Aucune idée, dit Lucy en hochant la tête avec regret.

Malgré ses propos, elle fit tout de même quelques pas vers les écritures et approcha délicatement la main d'une des gravures.

\- Une chose est certaine par contre, ce dialecte est très ancien, probablement même une langue morte.

\- Levy la connait peut-être, s'exclama Natsu sans réfléchir, elle est la meilleure pour…

Puis il s'arrêta en voyant que sa cousine n'était toujours pas descendue, le visage blême.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Gajeel. Tu peux lire ces trucs ?

\- Je…je… balbutia Levy, je pourrais peut-être les reconnaitre, mais…

\- T'es pas obligé de descendre ici, Levy, tenta de réparer son erreur le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Voyant l'air terrorisée de la jeune femme et l'air désolé de Natsu, Gajeel remonta du cratère en deux grands bonds et atterrit près de Levy.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que t'as peur du noir ?

\- Pas.. pas du noir, j'ai juste eu… une mauvaise expérience sous terre…

\- Ben voyons, la coupa-t-il. Quelqu'un d'assez fou pour se planter en deux gars deux fois sa taille lors d'une bataille juste pour les empêcher de se battre est capable de passer par-dessus une peur comme ça !

\- Facile à dire pour toi… je paris que t'a peur de rien… dit-elle d'une petite voix, fixant le sol.

\- C'est parce je prend pas le temps de m'arrêter et réfléchir sur chaque chose qui peut faire peur comme tu le fais là, même si tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle ne bougea pas, regardant toujours par terre, semblant être en débat interne.

\- Allez, dit-il en tendant la main, ça serait stupide laisser ta peur gâcher le reste de ton existence.

Après un peu plus d'hésitation, elle tendit finalement sa petite main vers celle du jeune homme. Considérant qu'elle venait de lui donner son approbation, il se servit de sa prise pour la projeter sur son épaule, descendant de nouveau dans le cratère.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ! S'exclama la jeune femme, la tête enfoncée dans son dos, n'osant pas bouger d'un poil.

\- Gihi ! C'est moins pire quand c'est d'un coup.

\- Tu m'as quand même fait peur, idiot ! S'exclama la jeune femme les bras croisés une fois qu'elle fut posée au sol.

Malgré ses dires, elle n'osa pas s'éloigner trop de lui, ne semblant pas du tout à l'aise avec l'environnement. Puis elle porta son attention sur les symboles.

\- On dirait un langage Aztec… mais il y a trop de différences pour que ça en soit…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sembla oublier rapidement sa frayeur, marmonnant ce que seul elle pouvant comprendre à propos de croisement entre les langues.

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir traduire ces textes ? Demanda Lucy, qui s'était approchée d'elle.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle pensive. Mais pas sans outil. J'ai besoin d'un alphabet, préférablement deux recueils des langues Aztèques pour pouvoir l'adapter à cet étrange langage et éventuellement le traduire en langue commune.

\- J'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, grommela Gajeel.

\- Je peux probablement traduire les symboles, mais je vais avoir besoin de livres, vulgarisa-t-elle.

\- Je te paris qu'ils sont loin et difficiles à obtenir ? Avança le jeune homme devant l'air qu'affichait la jeune femme.

\- Très. J'ai déjà eu accès à quelques pages sur le sujet à la grande maison où je travaillais, juste assez pour voir les ressemblances, mais ça ne sera jamais suffisant pour la traduction.

\- Alors on ne traduit pas ! Intervint Natsu avec légèreté.

\- Et laisser derrière nous la seule piste que nous avons ? S'exclama Gray comme on s'adressait à un idiot.

\- Gray a raison, intervint Lucy, je crois que traduire ces symboles serait notre meilleure chance de comprendre ce que faisait nos ancêtres ici et en apprendre plus sur notre mise à mort.

\- On les trouve où ces bouquins ? Intervint Gajeel.

\- Dans la bibliothèque de la tour profonde à Romine.

\- Romine ? Mais c'est à plus de deux semaines de voyage ! Dit Gray.

\- Je sais, se désola Levy, mais comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, c'est notre seule piste. Et le fait de se mettre en mouvement risquerait de diminuer leurs chances de nous retracer.

\- Alors on se prépare à partir ? Demanda Wendy qui n'avait pas osé prendre la parole depuis le début de l'échange.

\- Bientôt, confirma Lucy, mais si j'ai bien compris, Levy aura besoin que nous retranscrivions le plus de gravures possible. Qui sais quand nous aurons ou si nous aurons la chance de revenir ici une fois les livres récupérés.

\- Je peux aider ! S'exclama Wendy.

\- On aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut. Et toi Gray ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il.

\- Alors Juvia va aider aussi ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Comptez pas sur moi pour m'occuper de la paperasse, trancha Gajeel. Je vais aller monter la garde dehors.

Aussitôt dit, il retourna à l'extérieur où le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon. Quant à Natsu, il semblait s'apprêter à s'élancer à la suite de Gajeel, probablement pour tenter de lui prouver qu'il saurait mieux monter la garde que lui quand sa cousine l'interpella.

\- Peux-tu nous faire un feu et des torches ? Il va bientôt faire noir et on a besoin de lumière pour retranscrire.

\- Pas de problème ! S'exclama-t-il, trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire.

Ainsi donc, ils se mirent à transcrire chacun de leur côté le contenu des murs sur les feuilles de papier que Levy trainait, bien sûr, dans son sac de voyage. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient à la tâche et Levy avait déjà les yeux lourds de fatigue. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à proposer une pause lorsque la voix grave de Gajeel perça la nuit.

* * *

Bien qu'il soit plus qu'heureux de s'être sauvé de la tâche de transcripteur, Gajeel commençait à trouver le temps long. Il ne se plaignait toutefois pas de la solitude à laquelle il avait pris gout toute sa vie et qui lui manquait cruellement depuis qu'il devait partager ses journées avec toutes ces nouvelles personnes. Il devait toutefois avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de divertissant à la compagnie de ces étranges personnes. Surtout cette petite crevette qui, malgré son format réduit, semblait avoir plus d'une carte dans sa manche.

Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers la source du son qu'on se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

\- Partez d'ici ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses alliés qui seraient sans aucun doute bientôt victimes de l'attaque.

Puis il donna un coup de coude au visage de l'assassin qui le maintenait toujours au sol, l'empêchant de sortir le poignard qu'il voulait utiliser pour l'abattre. Il profita de l'occasion pour se relever et sortir lui-même son épée et la tendre devant lui. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant qu'il n'ait besoin de parer un nouveau coup d'épée qui menaçait de l'empaler. Il enchaina quelques coups avant de rapidement se retrouver à deux contre un. Laissant s'échapper un juron, Gajeel tenta le plus possible d'appliquer ses techniques de combat à main libre sur le combat à l'épée qu'il était forcé d'adopter. Mais si à un contre un il arrivait à se débrouiller suffisamment pour maintenir le rythme dans un style de combat qui n'était pas le sien, se battre en désavantage numérique diminuait de beaucoup ses chances de survie.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir quelques soldats supplémentaires se glisser à l'intérieur du cratère avant de devoir se concentrer sur son propre combat, espérant que son appel ait au moins servi à les prévenir suffisamment longtemps d'avance pour leur permettre de ne pas être pris par surprise. Il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau sinon. De ce qu'il avait compris, le pervers qui s'était déshabillé plusieurs fois déjà était un garde du corps et devais pouvoir avoir des bonnes chances dans des combats à l'épée. Quant à l'idiot aux cheveux roses, s'il arrivait à trouver un semblant d'arme, il pourrait sans doute être utile contre ces dégénérés. Il ne donnait toutefois pas cher de leur peau si le reste de la bande devait se battre. S'il se fiait au nombre de soldats qui était entré dans la grotte, ils auraient besoin d'une autre paire de bras bien vite.

\- Gihi, laissa-t-il finalement tomber. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à être rouillé.

Puis il se mit à frapper de plus belle, alternant coups d'épée avec quelques coups de poings bien placés de sa main gauche lorsque son bras était assez près du visage ou des côtes de ses ennemis. Ne s'attendant, de toute évidence, pas à une telle technique de combat, l'alternance entre l'épée et ce qu'il faisait de mieux s'avéra bénéfique assez pour qu'il puisse prendre le dessus sur ses adversaires. Après de longues minutes, il finit par enfoncer son arme dans l'abdomen d'un des assassins. Il ressentit toutefois une douleur brulante au niveau du mollet alors que le deuxième adversaire avait utilisé le temps où il retirait l'épée de sa victime pour l'attaquer. Malgré la douleur, il savait au moins qu'il pourrait toujours marcher, et ça, c'était ce qui comptait le plus dans la situation.

Utilisant sa forte tolérance à la douleur, il surprit l'assassin restant qui s'attendait sans doute à le voir au moins perdre sa concentration. Mais ça, son expérience dans les combats de rues l'avait fort bien préparé. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que le pommeau de son arme ne vienne fracasser le crâne de son ennemi, le mettant hors-jeu pour de bon.

Ignorant la coulée de sang qui s'échappait le long de sa jambe, prenant à peine le temps reprendre son souffle, il se jeta de nouveau dans la grotte, espérant ne pas être le seul survivant du groupe.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sortir de la caverne

Dès que la voix de Gajeel retentit dans la grotte, Lucy savait aussitôt que ce qu'ils craignaient le plus venait de se produire : ils avaient été rattrapés par leurs ennemis. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les assassins à leur poursuite finissent par penser à regarder à leur point de ralliement. Cela venait aussi de confirmer, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, que leur mise à mort était bel et bien liée à leurs ancêtres.

Qu'elle s'y soit attendu était toutefois bien différent que d'y être préparée. À peine eut-elle le temps de ranger dans le repli de sa robe les papiers finement retranscrits que des hommes atterrirent au fond de la grotte, lame en main, prêt à achever leur mission pour de bon. Retenant les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux, elle ramassa une des torches qu'ils avaient bâties, prête à s'en servir tant comme bâton pour frapper que des brulantes flammes qu'elle portait.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle put voir que Gray, qui retranscrivait des inscriptions plus loin dans la pièce livrait lui-même un combat contre deux attaquants, Juvia à ses côtés, cette dernière les bras levés en défensive, son regard indiquant qu'elle était prête au combat. « Ça va bien aller pour eux », tenta-t-elle de se rassurer avant de réaliser que, cette fois, elle devrait se débrouiller sans son meilleur ami pour survivre et elle n'estimait pas ses chances de manière favorable. Dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas prête à se laisser tuer aussi facilement. Levant des bras tremblants devant elle, elle para, non sans difficulté, le coup d'épée qui fissura la torche. Profitant sans peine de son débalancement, il renchérit avec un nouvel assaut, faisant tomber pour de bon la torche de ses mains. Puis un poing percuta sa joue, la projeta contre le mur, sans possibilité d'échappatoire, l'assassin maintenant son épée à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, savourant le moment avant de lancer l'attaque finale.

Refusant de partir sans son honneur, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer son sort, elle serra les poings, ferma les yeux et attendit le coup final. Elle sentit son mouvement alors qu'il éloignait son épée d'elle, la relevant pour mieux l'abattre. Lucy entendit aussi le son de la lame qui coupait l'air, filant droit vers elle. Cependant, plutôt que de sentir l'épée dans sa chair, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un entra en collision sur elle, la plaquant encore plus par défaut contre la pierre. Cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour voir une masse rose droit devant elle. Regardant à côté de ladite masse, elle vit une paire de bras levés, maintenant au dessus de leurs têtes l'épée qui menaçait toujours leurs vies.

\- Natsu ? Balbutia-t-elle comprenant qu'elle devrait la vie au jeune homme qui luttait toujours pour dévier l'arme avec nul autre que la torche, maintenant éteinte, qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

\- Tasse-toi vite ! S'exclama-t-il, ses bras tremblants sous l'effort.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais tu m'écrases ! Fit-elle remarquer, même s'il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas l'option de faire autrement.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, elle attendit que Natsu reprenne le dessus, ne voulant pas bouger et le déstabiliser, mais elle comprit vite que Natsu n'allait pas prendre le dessus et que l'arme improvisée était un trop gros désavantage contre une épée dans les mains d'un mercenaire. Respirant un bon coup, elle empoigna le haut du chandail du jeune homme et se jeta sur le côté, la lame se fracassant là où ils se tenaient quelques minutes avant. Sachant très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, ils se levèrent d'un bon, Natsu prêt à se jeter sur son ennemi avant que Lucy ne le retienne.

\- Attends ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant de sa botte la dague qu'elle avait emportée avant de partir du manoir. Prend au moins ça !

\- Parfait ! Dit-il un grand sourire au visage. Avec ça, je sens déjà que je m'enflamme ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter pour de bon sur l'assassin.

* * *

L'arrivée de plusieurs mercenaires suivit de près l'avertissement de Gajeel. Mise à l'écart dans le but de transcrire une portion un peu plus éloignée des gravures, elle ne fut pas repérée de prime abord par les attaquants dont deux se précipitèrent sur Gray et Juvia, un sur Lucy et un sur la pauvre Wendy. Sa stature elle-même frêle, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pourrait venir en aide aux autres sans être un boulet inutile. Sans compter que ses jambes semblaient être prises dans le béton tant la peur la paralysait.

\- Allez Levy, pense, vite ! Se dit-elle, cherchant désespérément de trouver un moyen de tirer profit du fait qu'elle n'ait pas déjà été repérée pour apporter son aide de manière efficace.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps d'envisager quelque chose que le pommeau de l'épée de l'adversaire de Wendy frappa sa tempe, la faisant perdre conscience. Voyant la petite sans défense, prête à recevoir le coup final, elle ne put s'empêcher de bouger, lançant une pierre à la tête de l'assassin. Un regard glacial se retourna sur elle, confirmant ce qu'elle savait déjà trop bien. Agir comme elle venait de le faire sans plan venait de sceller son sort. Sortant vainement la petite dague qu'elle possédait, elle leva la lame, faisant pratiquement rire le mercenaire qui marchait droit vers elle d'un pas décidé.

\- Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir interrompu, ricana l'autre.

Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, attendant l'attaque. Lors de sa rencontre avec Gajeel, il avait tourné sa propre attaque contre elle en tassant son arme hors de sa trajectoire en en passant derrière elle pour la plaquer au sol. Bien qu'elle soit réaliste quant à la comparaison de taille entre elle et Gajeel, elle prévoyait au moins user de la technique pour dévier l'arme. Elle attendit un peu plus, puis l'attaque vint. Comme elle l'avait prévue, l'homme y alla directement pour un coup fatal, dirigeant sa lame vers son abdomen. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce qu'au dernier moment, elle esquiva en donnant un coup sur son poignet du revers de la main, déviant la lame suffisamment pour qu'elle se glisse derrière lui. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir d'avantage, elle visa son dos de sa dague, mais l'homme se retourna tellement rapidement qu'elle n'atteint que son épaule.

Le coup avait définitivement éveillé une grande douleur chez l'assassin, mais il parvint tout de même d'un geste vif à lui faire lâcher l'arme, profitant de son état désarmé pour l'agripper par la gorge et la fracasser sur les symboles qui la captivait tant quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tu vas me le payer sale garce, dit-il avec colère. Je pensais faire ça vite, d'un seul coup d'épée, mais je peux te laisser suffoquer si tu veux, ajouta-t-il alors que le manque d'air commençait déjà à faire une pression dans ses poumons.

Ses jambes batelant dans le vide, elle tenta de la frapper du pied, mais c'était peine perdue. Des points noirs commençaient même à tapisser sa vision alors qu'elle vit une large masse noire sauter dans la grotte, atterrissant à quelques pas à peine de son attaquant. Il ne fallut qu'un battement de cœur de plus pour que la tête de son assaillant soit violemment fracassée sur la paroi rocheuse, la libérant aussitôt alors que le corps inanimé de l'homme s'écroulait au sol.

\- M...merci... dit-elle finalement, à bout de souffle, la main sur sa gorge. Je croyais réellement que j'aillais y rester.

Puis, voyant que Gajeel ne semblait plus être sur le qui-vive, elle se retourna elle-même pour analyser la situation. Les autres groupes étaient, eux-aussi, parvenus à se débarrasser des tous leurs adversaires. Certains arborait quelques coupures et ecchymoses, mais dans l'ensemble, mis a part Wendy, tous étaient debout.

\- Comment va la gamine, lança Gajeel derrière elle à l'adresse de Lucy qui soutenait sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Elle va s'en remettre. Elle a simplement perdu conscience.

Hochant la tête, ils sortirent un à un de la grotte qui les avaient presque vu périr. Ce n'est qu'à l'extérieur, éclairée par la lueur de la pleine lune qu'elle remarqua l'état de la jambe du jeune homme.

\- Ta jambe ! S'exclama-t-elle. Gajeel, elle saigne ! S'horrifia-t-elle en voyant le pantalon maculé de sang.

\- C'est pas si pire que ça grommela-t-il, s'en faisant moins pour sa propre sécurité que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui semblait plus qu'alarmée. Pas la peine de faire cette tête, ajouta-t-il avant de poursuivre sa route vers leur campement avec un léger boitillement.

Se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de raisonner un homme aussi têtu, elle poursuivi son chemin sur quelques pas avant de rapidement voir des traces de sang qui partait de la scène de bataille que Gajeel avait eue juste avant de la sauver jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Décida-t-elle finalement en réalisant avec horreur que le sang sur le sol appartenait à Gajeel. Montre-moi ta jambe !

\- Pour qui tu te prends au juste pour...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Gajeel d'abandonner face à l'entêtement de l'autre alors qu'elle se penchait déjà pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Elle sentit presque le sang quitter son propre visage en voyant à quel point la blessure était profonde et en imaginant à quel point une telle coupure devait le faire souffrir.

\- Idiot ! Tu as perdu bien trop de sang, s'emporta-t-elle. J'ignore même comment tu te tiens encore debout !

\- Je vais bien, j'ai dit, maintint-il avant de reprendre la marche.

Frustrée devant son déni, elle se remit à marcher derrière lui alors qu'ils se rendaient de nouveau au campement. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant de remarquer son teint pâle dû à l'hémorragie et la sueur qui perlait subtilement au coin de son front, sans doute à cause de la douleur malgré ses dires. Elle parvint tout de même à retenir ses commentaire, sachant qu'il lui faudrait probablement être à l'article de la mort avant de décider de se laisser aider. Toutefois, dès qu'il atteignirent enfin le campement, elle se rua sur le sac contenant les articles médicaux de Wendy, la pauvre toujours inconsciente, et réussit à repérer des bandages, mais surtout du fil et une aiguille. Sans un mot, elle alla rejoindre Gajeel et s'assit près de lui.

\- Ça risque de faire mal un peu, mais selon tes dires, tu vas amplement pouvoir le tolérer.

\- Combien de fois tu vas devoir entendre que j'ai pas besoin d'aide ?

\- Ton acte de dur à cuire ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Tu peux être solide et fort autant que tu veux, et crois moi, je ne remets pas cela en question. Mais tu reste un humain, et les humains ont besoin de sang, juste au cas ou t'aurais oublié.

\- En tout cas t'es tenace, dit-il alors qu'il la laissait désinfecter sa plaie.

\- Ne te fies pas a ma grandeur, sourit-elle. Bon ! Prépare-toi, j'y vais, annonça-t-elle, prête à enfoncer l'aiguille dans sa chair.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas une petit aiguille qui va me faire...

Interrompant sa phrase, il laissa s'échapper un grondement alors qu'elle commençait sa tâche. Levant les yeux au ciel, Levy ajouta.

\- Je t'avais dit de t'y attendre. C'est pire lorsque l'adrénaline est passée.

Refusant d'argumenter, Gajeel se laissa simplement faire, attendant qu'elle ait fini de le recoudre et de penser sa plaie.

\- Et voilà ! Dit-elle, quand même fière de son oeuvre. Là au moins, tu ne vas pas te vider de ton sang.

Puis elle lui sourit, et ce malgré l'horrible marque rouge dans son coup. Voyant qu'elle ne prévoyais pas faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, il se contenta de déchirer un morceau non taché de son pantalon déjà ruiné et se leva avant d'aller le tremper dans la rivière froide. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle avec le morceau de tissus imbibé d'eau, elle le regarda avec un regard curieux.

\- Tourne toi donc que je l'enroule sur tes marques, grommela-t-il.

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Tch. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu t'occupes des autres, mais pas de toi, laissa-t-il simplement tomber avant de retourner s'asseoir, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme dont les joues venaient de changer de teinte.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Fairy Tail

**Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai enfin pu prendre le temps de m'asseoir et d'écrire quelque chose qui n'est pas en lien avec mon travail ! Un merci énorme pour votre patience ! Pour vous remercier, je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine :) L'action devrait être de retour dès le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre support et vos commentaires !**

 **Lily xxx**

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Gray alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur campement. On ne peut clairement pas rester ici à moins de vouloir leur laisser une deuxième chance de nous tuer.

\- Je crois qu'un devrait suivre la piste de Levy et aller à Romine le plus tôt possible, intervint Lucy.

\- Pas avant demain matin en tout cas, reprit Gray, une évidente fatigue dans le regard. Nous sommes tous exténués. En plus, on ne trouvera aucun moyen de transport à cette heure.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait quand même marcher un peu vers la ville avant de se reposer ? Questionna Lucy. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule depuis que ces assassins nous ont trouvé.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils renouvelleront une attaque quelques heures seulement après la première et même si on voulait, regard l'état dans lequel est tout le monde.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. En plus de la fatigue qui assaillait tout le monde, ils devaient prendre en considération la petite Wendy qui n'avait pas encore repris conscience ainsi qu'un peu plus loin, Gajeel qui recevait des soins de la part de Levy pour sa jambe blessée. « Non », concéda-t-elle, « ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre en marche cette nuit ».

\- On devrait quand même attribuer des tours de garde, trancha-t-elle.

\- Je vais commencer alors, proposa Gray. Qui prend le prochain ?

Ils décidèrent ainsi l'horaire des tours puis, tous allèrent se coucher. Commençant son tour de garde, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau décida de s'installer le dos contre un arbre, d'un point de vue où il serait assuré d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le campement. Il resta ainsi durant de longues minutes, son regard s'attardant parfois sur les flammes lorsqu'une silhouette attira son attention. Derrière le flamboyant brasier se tenait Juvia, ses bras enlaçant ses genoux, son regard perdu dans le feu alors qu'elle ne le regardait même pas.

\- C'est pas encore ton tour, la surprit le jeune homme en s'assoyant près d'elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sursautant devant son inattendue compagnie.

Reconnaissant le jeune homme, elle rougit légèrement, mais quelque chose semblait trop la déranger pour qu'elle agisse avec son entrain exagéré habituel. Elle se contenta simplement de profiter de sa compagnie en silence avant de finalement laisser quelques mots pensifs s'échapper.

\- Cela fait tellement étrange pour Juvia d'être entouré de gens qui la protège…

Surpris, Gray retourna la tête vers elle.

\- Je croyais que tu connaissais déjà quelques personnes ici.

\- Juvia connait Levy, Natsu et Wendy depuis longtemps, mais ils n'ont jamais eu à protéger Juvia ni su que des gens l'attaquaient pour ses pouvoirs. Juvia n'est simplement pas habituée à tout ça.

À ça, Gray sourit gentiment.

\- Quand on aura réussi à se sortir de tout ça, et on va s'en sortir, crois-moi, tu n'as pas à retourner dans cet horrible village.

\- Vraiment ? Demande Juvia, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Puis cet espoir tomba.

\- Mais Juvia ne sait pas où aller…

\- On verra ça en temps et lieu. On ne peut pas vraiment dire nous-même, Lucy et moi, ce qu'on va faire maintenant que son père est décédé… On n'aura qu'à trouver ensemble.

Puis Gray s'arrêta voyant que les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient agrandis avec un espoir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir s'il se fiait à la tête qu'elle faisant quelques minutes à peine auparavant.

\- OUI! S'exclama-t-elle beaucoup trop fort alors que des gens dormais.

\- C'est à mon tour ? S'exclama presque aussi fort Natsu qui venait de se réveiller comme si rien n'était.

\- Oui, trancha Gray en jugeant qu'il en avait assez fait, ne se faisant pas prier pour se coucher.

* * *

Le soleil pointait à peine son nez à l'horizon que chacun des membres du groupe improvisé se tenait assis devant ce qui restait du feu de la veille. L'état de leur visage accentué par les bas reflets en ce début de journée, des cernes et coupures un peu partout pour certains étaient bien visibles. De toute évidence, chacun aurait pu prendre de bonnes heures de sommeil supplémentaires, mais nul n'arrivait à dormir une minute de plus, les nerfs bien trop à vif pour se reposer davantage. Ainsi donc, les sept membres du groupe d'infortunés se retrouvèrent là, sans bouger, à attendre que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Impatient, ce fut Gajeel qui brisa la glace.

\- Faut qu'on se bouge ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

\- Pour aller où ? Demanda timidement la plus jeune du groupe.

\- De ce que j'ai compris hier, tu as besoin d'aller à Romine pour comprendre tous ces gribouillis sur les murs ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Levy.

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. Sans les manuels que l'on pourrait se procurer dans la bibliothèque de la tour profonde, je n'ai aucun moyen de traduire les gravures. Et je suis convaincue qu'elles sont d'une importance capitale pour nous.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fiche encore ici ? Grommela le jeune homme.

\- La tour profonde est réputée pour être hanté, intervint Lucy. Et même si on n'a rien à craindre de la bibliothèque en soit, il faut prendre en considération qu'un voyage de deux semaines nous attends alors que des assassins sont à nos trousses.

\- On vient d'un peu partout à travers le contient, pensa Levy à voix haute, et nous avons tous subis les mêmes attaques. Je doute que nous ayons un répit peu importe où nous serons.

\- Alors on y va ! S'interposant Natsu qui en avait aussi marre de cette discussion.

\- Et comment on se rends exactement, pointa Lucy ? Je regrette, mais il est hors de question que je marche jusque-là.

\- On pourrait acheter un bateau, suggéra Levy. Natsu navigue depuis qu'il est tout jeune et, comme nous vivons sur le bord de la côte, je me débrouille quand même avec les bases.

\- Bonne idée Lev ! Je peux le piloter du matin jusqu'à la fermeture des auberges ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

\- En fait, ajouta Levy mal à l'aise, je pensais plutôt dormir sur le bateau et réduire au minimum nos chances d'entrer en contact avec des ennemis.

À ça, le jeune homme sembla avoir perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? Intervint Gray.

\- Natsu à le mal des transports, laissa tomber Levy avec regret.

\- Quoi ? Il n'est pas censé avoir piloté un navire toute sa vie ? S'exclama Lucy qui semblait complètement découragée du jeune homme.

\- Je suis le meilleur pour naviguer, s'interposa Natsu. Tant que je conduis, je n'ai aucun problème ! Mais quand j'arrête…

Un haut le cœur l'interrompit.

\- Juvia croit qu'on devrait voyager par la route pour éviter le mal de mer de Natsu.

Comme si c'était possible, le peu de couleurs qu'il restait au visage de Natsu disparut à la suggestion de la jeune femme.

\- Surtout pas !

\- Son mal des transports s'applique en tout temps lorsqu'il n'est pas sur l'eau. Au moins, lorsqu'il dirige un bateau, il s'en sort.

\- Je peux préparer un remède pour soulage ses maux de cœurs, mais ses effets ne durent que quelques heures. Il pourra au moins être soulagé assez pour s'endormir lorsqu'il sera temps d'accoster.

S'étant ainsi entendus sur la destination et le moyen de transport, les membres du groupe mirent en commun les économies qu'ils étaient parvenus à emporter avec eux. Malgré le fait que la bourse que Lucy mettait à contribution représentait une bonne part de leur trésor de groupe, la part de chacun était essentielle à leur survie. Combien de temps devraient-ils subsister sur ces ressources ? Auraient-ils simplement la chance de retrouver leur vie d'avant ? Ces questions demeurant bien sur sans réponse, le groupe concéda d'investir les deux tiers sur une felouque assez grande pour les abriter durant plusieurs semaines et le reste servirait à acheter des rations. Si le problème persistait, ils pourraient toujours revendre l'embarcation, mais personne n'osa proposer cette échappatoire, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant reconnaitre la possibilité que cette chasse à l'homme ne s'éternise.

Bien décidés à se mettre en marche le plus rapidement possible, il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de ramasser leurs affaires et partir. Il leur fallut pratiquement toute la journée à pieds avant d'atteindre la prochaine ville côtière. Un fois arrivé, voulant attirer le moins d'attention possible lors de leurs démarches, le groupe décida de se séparer en deux, envoyant comme émissaires pour le choix de l'embarcation Lucy, Natsu et Levy. Quant aux autres, ils restèrent en retrait.

\- Ça va aller, seule avec ce dégénéré ? Demanda Gray à Lucy, mal à l'aise de se séparer d'elle pour la première fois depuis que sa vie était en danger.

\- Natsu a beau être un gros abruti parfois, il m'a quand même sauvé la vie dans cette grotte. Et en plus, Levy et lui sont les meilleures personnes qui soit pour nous aider à choisir un bateau approprié.

\- Sois quand même prudente, concéda Gray avant de la laisser partir.

\- T'inquiète pas, monsieur le rabat joie, s'interposa Natsu en entrainant Lucy d'un bras passé sur son épaule. On va juste acheter un bateau !

Le jeune homme était sur le point d'argumenter à propos de la précarité de leur situation, mais sa meilleure amie prit les devants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'agripper comme ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme, une légère teinte rougeâtre sur ses joues.

Tentant de se convaincre que tout irait surement bien, il regarda le duo bien vite rejoint par une Levy découragée par l'ignorance de son cousin face aux manières de traiter une femme de la cour. De son côté, il alla retrouver les autres et proposa d'aller chercher des provisions. Sans grande surprise, Juvia proposa de l'accompagner. Wendy attendit patiemment de se faire inviter à les accompagner, ayant trop peur de les déranger, et accepta avec plaisir l'offre lorsque Gray lui proposa. Quant à Gajeel, il annonça se foutre du choix des provisions tant qu'il aurait de quoi à manger et s'installa pour faire une sieste.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore revenus ? Demanda Wendy à leur retour du marché en s'assoyant près de Gajeel.

\- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Grommela Gajeel, à peine réveillé.

Jugeant qu'il ferait mieux de ne rien ajouter, Gray s'installa dans l'herbe, déposant la part des provisions qu'il transportait près de lui. Ils durent attendre près d'une bonne heure supplémentaire avant de voir le trio revenir.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, se plaint Gajeel en se levant, trop content d'enfin pouvoir bouger.

\- Désolé, intervint Levy, nous avons dû faire le tour de plusieurs bateaux avant d'en trouver un assez grandS qui n'était pas destiné à la pêche.

\- Vous avez réussi à en trouver un alors ! S'enthousiasma Wendy.

\- Bien sur ! Annonça fièrement Lucy. Venez !

Ils se répartirent donc l'ensemble des provisions à transporter avant de prendre de nouveau la route. Il ne leur fallut toutefois parcourir que quelques routes avant de finalement arriver au port devant une felouque de taille moyenne. Malgré son caractère plutôt modeste, elle semblait propre et assez grande pour abriter chacun des membres du groupe de rescapés.

\- Je vous présente notre nouvelle acquisition ! Annonça Lucy d'un grand sourire. Voici le Fairy Tail !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Jour trois en mer

Cela faisait près de trois jours qu'ils avaient acheté le bateau. Munie d'une seule cabine et d'une large calle où pouvaient être installés de nombreux lits, tous convinrent de laisser la cabine à la cadette du groupe. Seulement, après une nuit passée avec les autres, il était évident que Lucy commençait à manquer le confort de sa vie d'avant, et ce, malgré ses vaines tentatives de le cacher. Après l'invitation de Wendy de partager sa cabine et les nombreux encouragements des autres filles, la jeune noble accepta avec gratitude de se rapprocher un peu de sa vie d'avant. Bien que la jeune femme n'ait jamais ressenti en elle-même le besoin pour toutes les extravagances fournies par son père et qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois envisagée l'idée de ne pas prendre la relève familiale pour vivre ses propres aventures, une part d'elle avait du mal à s'adapter à ce mode de vie clandestin. Et bien qu'elle ne se rappelle pas vraiment avoir passé du temps de qualité avec Jude Heartfilia, l'abominable meurtre de son père lui pesait plus que jamais.

Lucy n'était toutefois pas du genre à se laisser abattre par ce que la vie pouvait la laisser affronter, peu importe à quel point les épreuves étaient difficiles en ce moment. Ainsi, elle décida d'investir son temps pour aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait cette bande de rescapés dont elle faisait partie. Les choses à faire vinrent néanmoins de moins en moins nombreuses alors que le temps s'écoulait dans cet endroit confiné si bien qu'en ce troisième matin de voyage en direction de Romine, Lucy n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Le bateau était déjà en marche malgré l'heure hâtive indiquant que Natsu s'était réveillé avant les autres pour quitter le petit port auquel ils s'étaient accostés pour la nuit. D'une rapide analyse du pont de l'embarcation, ils semblaient être les seuls debout.

\- Je ne te croyais pas aussi matinal, rit Lucy alors qu'elle le rejoignait à la barre de la felouque.

\- J'ai pris le remède de Wendy trop tôt hier, dit-il, le simple souvenir des effets se dissipant également plus tôt semblant suffisante pour lui apporter un haut le cœur.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que le mal de mer t'a réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant près de la barre.

\- Depuis le lever du soleil environ…

\- Ouah ! Le soleil se lève un peu avant 5 heures dans ce pays ! On va probablement devoir accoster plus tôt ce soir.

\- Pourquoi plus tôt ? Demanda le jeune homme confus.

\- Parce que… tu vas être fatigué ce soir ? Avança Lucy, na comprenant pas exactement d'où venait la confusion de Natsu.

\- Ah ça ! Pas de problème ! S'exclama-t-il gaiement. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'énergie !

\- J'ai pas vraiment de mal à le croire, sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment tous deux regardant le large, l'air frais du matin soufflant dans leurs cheveux. Puis Lucy reprit de nouveau la parole :

\- C'est difficile ? Demanda-t-elle. Diriger le bateau je veux dire.

\- Pas du tout, regarde ! S'exclama le jeune homme en lui montrant rapidement les bases de la navigation.

Puis, sans crier gare, il lui prit les mains et lui posa sur la barre, faisant quelques pas de recul pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il y avait clairement quelque chose de plaisant à naviguer et la jeune femme n'avait pas de mal à imaginer pourquoi il aimait tant cela. Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps de savourer le moment qu'elle sentie Natsu dans son dos alors que ses bras l'encerclaient pour à son tour tenir la barre. Son visage écarlate pratiquement instantanément, elle se retourna brusquement pour lui crier des bêtises lorsqu'elle vit son teint verdâtre.

\- Sérieusement ? Dit-elle d'un ton blasé. Tu ne peux même pas la lâcher deux secondes ?

Sans risquer d'ouvrir la bouche, encore un peu trop ébranlé par son mal de transports, il fit non de la tête. Découragée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui laisser la place. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle alla rejoindre les autres qui commençaient tranquillement à se réveiller.

* * *

Levy s'étira longuement avant de s'extirper du petit lit qui lui avait été attribué dans la calle près de ceux des autres. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle put voir que tous sauf son cousin étaient encore bien endormis. Elle eut d'ailleurs à retenir un petit rire en voyant que Gajeel s'était tourné d'une manière à pratiquement tomber hors du lit, plus aucune couverture sur lui. « Comment fait-il pour dormir ainsi ? » se demanda la jeune femme amusée alors qu'elle sorti de la cabine commune. Elle s'apprêtait à aller voir Natsu, qui avait lui aussi gardé le rythme matinal de leur région natale, mais s'arrêta en voyant que sa nouvelle amie partageait déjà sa compagnie. Se promettant de la narguer avec cette information un peu plus tard, la jeune femme alla quérir un roman de son auteur favori qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister d'emporter avec soi. Voulant profiter du soleil qui pointait enfin son nez après plusieurs journées grises, Levy s'installa sur le pont, se perdant rapidement dans l'intrigue malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lisait.

\- Que lis-tu demanda une voix qui la força à émerger.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes d'adaptation avant de comprendre que le bateau était maintenant beaucoup plus vivant et que la plupart des occupants étaient réveillés. Puis se regard se fixa sur l'origine de la voix. Reconnaissant Lucy, elle lui sourit avant de répondre à sa question.

\- C'est de mon auteur préféré ! S'exclama-t-elle, se forçant à retenir son immense entrain alors que la majorité des gens ne partageaient pas sa passion pour les livres. Will Neville ! Tu connais ?

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Lucy étira de grands yeux surpris. Détestait-elle cet auteur ? La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus adorait pourtant chacune de ses œuvres. La jeune femme blonde se remit toutefois de son étonnement, tentant cette fois de cacher son sourire.

\- C'est vraiment ton auteur préféré ? Confirma-t-elle avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'adore absolument tout ce qu'il écrit ! C'est dommage de ne pas en savoir plus sur lui par contre. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour, mais il est tellement discret… Ses fans ne connaissent rien de lui.

Cette fois, Lucy était rouge pivoine.

\- Lucy ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu connais Will Neville ? S'exclama-t-elle croyant avoir compris.

\- Eum… en quelque sorte… balbutia Lucy.

\- Allez, je veux tout savoir, dit Levy, maintenant très intriguée, ses joues apposées sur ses mains, prête à l'écoute.

Prenant une grande inspiration, après un délai supplémentaire, la jeune femme se résigna.

\- D'accord, mais tu dois le dire à personne ! Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Promis !

\- Je suis Will Neville.

Cette fois, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus resta sans mots.

\- Levy ? Demanda Lucy inquiète que son manque de réaction témoigne de sa déception.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Levy ne sorte de sa torpeur, cette fois-ci des étincelles dans les yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mon idole ! Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre ton propre nom ? Se demanda-t-elle finalement.

À sa question, ce fut au tour de Lucy d'être surprise.

\- Jamais la société n'aurait accepté qu'un auteur publié soit une femme.

\- D'où je viens, tu n'aurais aucun problème, insista Levy. En fait, Kaul est un matriarcat et ce sont essentiellement des femmes qui séjournent au conseil.

Cette information laissa Lucy pensive. Kaul… cette région semblait tellement loin de son pays natal, non pas seulement en distance, mais aussi en culture. Peut-être que s'ils arrivaient à s'en sortir pourrait-elle envisager aller vivre là-bas ? Après tout, plus rien ne l'attendait à Lorelia… Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Levy avant d'aller plus loin.

\- Tu vas devoir me le dédicacer alors, sourit Levy en lui présentant l'ouvrage, ce qui déclencha le rire de la jeune femme.

Ce fut donc le début d'une grande discussion qui occupa une bonne partie du temps jusqu'à ce que Gray vienne les prévenir que le diner était prêt avant d'aller pratiquement lancer à Natsu la portion que Wendy lui avait préparée alors qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la barre.

\- Pauvre Natsu, souffla Levy en regardant son cousin. Lui qui adore manger, il ne peut même pas avoir un repas avec nous.

Semblant sur le point d'approuver, le visage de Lucy s'illumina soudainement par une idée.

\- Et si on allait passer la nuit à l'auberge cette nuit ? De cette façon Natsu pourrait manger un repas avec nous le soir et ça ferait sans doute du bien à tout le monde de se dégourdir les jambes un peu !

L'idée fut rapidement répandue et acceptée par le groupe avide d'un peu plus d'espace que ce que leur permettait le pont du navire. Plus cruciale encore était la perspective d'une soirée, une seule soirée où ils auraient l'impression d'avoir une vie normale.

 **Et oui ! Je suis revenue ! Et, bonne nouvelle, j'ai maintenant beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire ! Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par vous promettre le chapitre 12 pour demain :D**

 **J'espère que vous passez un bon début d'été !**

 **Lily xx**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Une courte pause

**Et comme promis, le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Le chapitre 13 est déjà en écriture en passant :)**

 **Bonne journée ! Lily xxx**

Le port de Manine était le plus grand qu'ils avaient croisés depuis le début de leur navigation, leur lieu d'arrêt des deux dernières nuits étant de petits villages côtiers avec peu d'installations. Manine de son côté, bien qu'il n'ait rien à envier aux luxuriants établissements que Lorelia pouvait arborer, avait un port bien animé. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché, mais les villageois s'employaient déjà allumer les diverses lampes à l'huile permettant une vision maximale dans le port. Dans les rues, une grande part des badauds circulaient déjà gaiement, leur journée de travail de toute évidence terminée.

\- Wow ! Fit Wendy épatée, j'ai rarement vu autant de gens dans un même endroit !

\- Gihi, t'es pas beaucoup sortie gamine, réplica Gajeel.

\- Gajeel ! S'exclama Levy qui savait très bien que la cadette du groupe n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre bien plus que l'orphelinat et la petite campagne dans laquelle elle était située.

\- C'est vrai ou pas, renchérit le jeune homme d'un air moqueur, cette fois à l'égard de Levy. Si elle avait grandi dans mon bout, il y aurait eu de l'action tous les soirs.

\- Tu viens d'une grande ville ? Demanda la jeune femme qui s'était un peu assouplie sans le vouloir.

\- Goran, dit-il de but en blanc.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial à propos de Goran, le taquina Levy, avide d'en savoir plus sur la vie de celui à qui elle devait déjà la vie dans ce voyage.

\- Chaque soir, des batailles de rues sont organisées dans les rue de ma ville. Gihi, pas par la ville, mais ceux qui les organisent paient gros pour nous voir nous battre et faire des gageures.

À ça, les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu faisais des combats dans les rues ?

Voyant son absence de réponse, confirmant ses suspicions, elle s'exclama.

\- C'est pour ça que tu sais te battre ! Je me demandais aussi ce que tu pouvais faire comme… métier.

\- Gihi ! ça sonne plus classe quand c'est toi qui le dit !

\- Ça doit quand même être stressant… pensa Levy tout haut. N'aimerais-tu pas avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus stable et… moins dangereux ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

\- Le danger ne m'effraie pas. Si quelque chose doit arriver, eh bien ça arrivera. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis bon à ce que je fais et que ça rapporte.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus allait répliquer quelque chose concernant le fait qu'il ne devrait pas parler ainsi des accidents qui pourraient lui arriver, mais fut devancée par Lucy qui s'exclama avec joie en voyant une auberge qui lui convenait pour le repas. Voyant que le jeune homme avait déjà entamé sa progression vers ladite auberge, elle retint ses paroles, ne pouvant par contre s'empêcher de fixer le dos de Gajeel avec inquiétude.

* * *

Prendre un verre et accepter ce qui s'apparentait le plus à de la détente depuis de nombreuses semaines n'était pas une mauvaise idée, se dit Gray en sirotant la bière que Natsu avait commandée dans une tournée dès qu'ils furent installés à une table. Ses réflexes de garde du corps néanmoins, l'empêchèrent de se laisser pleinement aller dans cette soirée qui aurait été fort agréable dans d'autres circonstances. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire à quel point le reste de ses compagnons d'infortune pouvait réellement se laisser aller au jeu. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce de cela que le groupe de rescapées avait tant besoin : prétendre que la réalité était toute autre pour une seule soirée. Il consentit même à se détendre un peu, du moins essayer, tout en n'oubliant pas de rester sur ses gardes. Cette précaution s'avéra utile près d'une heure plus tard et le jeune homme se félicita intérieurement de n'avoir que siroté sa bière. Ce n'était qu'une intuition, un sentiment d'alerte provoqué par ses nombreuses années d'expérience, mais rarement il s'était trompé dans de telles circonstances. Le client qui venait d'entrer dans l'auberge, malgré son apparence on ne peut plus normale, avait quelque chose de suspicieux. Croisant le regard de Gajeel, il eut la confirmation de n'avoir rien imaginé. Peu importe à quel point il pouvait être antisocial parfois ou particulier, son expérience au combat et son cartier mal famé avait fait de lui un survivant, un guerrier. D'un accord silencieux, les deux jeunes hommes s'entendirent pour partir dès que possible.

\- Il est temps de rentrer, dit Gray en posant une somme suffisante sur la table.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop ? Demanda Lucy en contemplant la somme qu'il venait de poser. On devrait peut-être attendre le prix que…

Sa phrase se suspendit en croisant le regard de Gray.

\- Ah non ! Pas tout de suite, se plaint Natsu, manifestant à voix haute la déception de tous.

\- C'est déjà bien assez tard pour Wendy, inventa Gray pour laisser croire à leurs ennemis qu'ils étaient encore dans l'inconnu.

Quant à Gajeel, il interrompit les protestations grandissantes de la cadette comme quoi elle était amplement capable de rester éveillée et qu'ils ne devraient pas se préoccuper d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule, le regard grave.

De fil en aiguille, tous semblaient maintenant alertes et prêts à réagir, quoique tentant de rester discrets. Tous, sauf Juvia. Avec découragement, Gray réalisa que la jeune femme était bien trop absorbée dans sa contemplation de lui-même pour avoir réellement conscience de se qui se passait autour d'elle. Retenant son exaspération, il passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers la sortie comme le ferait un vrai gentleman. Bien entendu, la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et le suivi, semblant être sur le point de s'écrouler. Poussant la mascarade un peu plus loin, il approcha son visage du sien en signe d'affection et en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille de rester sur ses gardes.

Le groupe était maintenant à l'écoute, et tentant le plus possible de feindre l'ignorance, ils marchèrent d'un pas qui se voulait léger, espérant convaincre leurs ennemis qu'ils étaient insouciants. Que leur ruse ait fonctionné ou non, toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le luxe de sortir de l'établissement sans encombre. Seuls les réflexes de Gray permirent au dard visant Lucy d'aller se jucher dans un cabaret de bois qu'il avait placé devant elle juste à temps. Abandonnant le cabaret à la jeune femme, Gray sorti son épée, prêt à défendre la retraite du groupe. La prise de contrôle de l'eau des divers pichets par Juvia, le liquide tourbillonnant déjà à sa guise devant elle était un indicatif assez clair qu'elle l'assisterait. D'un signe de tête entendu, le reste du groupe acquiesça et convint de se rendre au bateau.

Cette avenue avait d'ailleurs été discutée au préalable et, dans l'éventualité où ils seraient victimes d'une attaque, ils avaient déjà prévu se séparer et faire un détour par la forêt pour ne pas guider leurs ennemis directement au bateau.

Se concentrant donc sur les ennemis devant eux, Gray et Juvia ne se firent pas prier pour une attaque défensive et prirent les devants contre les attaquants. Avec soulagement, ils réalisèrent que tous les civiles avaient évacués, ne laissant seulement que le propriétaire de l'établissement, figé par la peur derrière son comptoir.

Avec tous ces dards, se défendre était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour empoigner un deuxième cabaret en guise de bouclier. Voyant qu'ils devraient trouver un meilleur moyen pour les atteindre, leurs ennemis mêlèrent des attaques physiques aux projectiles toujours tirés par les assassins à couvert. Si Gray s'était débrouillé plus d'une fois contre plus d'un adversaire en même temps, il avait du mal à répéter cet exploit tout en évitant les projectiles mortels. Bloquant le coup d'épée de l'un d'eux, il parvint finalement à pivoter assez rapidement pour incapaciter celui qui l'attaquait de dos. Il ne peut toutefois lorsqu'il vit le dard quelques fractions de secondes seulement avant de pénétrer sa peau. Seule la vague surnaturelle qui fonça en sa direction l'empêcha d'être touché. Se retournant vers ladite vague, il n'eut pas de mal à en identifier la source. D'un seul geste de la main, Juvia se débarrassa du dard qui lui était destiné ainsi que de celui qu'elle venait de capter. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête, mais ne peut se permettre plus de distractions alors que leurs ennemis n'en avaient pas fini avec eux. Pire encore, leur obligation à se concentrer sur ces maudits projectiles les prévinrent de bloquer convenablement la sortie des assassins et plusieurs parvinrent à se lancer aux trousses des autres.

\- Va falloir passer le relais, pensa-t-il avec regret en pensant aux autres, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils aient eu assez de temps pour prendre une avance considérable.

Dans tous les cas, il leur restait encore des ennemis eux-mêmes a combattre. Il fallut plusieurs minutes supplémentaires, ils réussirent à se débarrasser des quelques attaquants qui étaient restés auprès d'eux. Face à l'exténuation, Juvia se laissa glisser par terre où elle s'assit pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le jeune homme, craignant qu'elle ait reçue des blessures.

\- Oui, dit-elle entre deux halètements. Juvia a réussi à tout éviter.

Puis elle se mit à l'examiner de haut en bas avec des yeux inquiets.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il. Je n'ai rien. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour les autres… laissa-t-il tomber en pensant à tous les assassins qui avaient parvenus à s'échapper.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Sains et saufs

Levy était à bout de souffle, mais savait très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'arrêter de sitôt. L'intervention de Gray leur avait offert de précieuses minutes, mais ils ne pourraient pas se limiter à cette avance. La sécurité du groupe et la possibilité d'utiliser de nouveau leur bateau reposait sur le fait que chacun respecte le plan d'origine. Elle mit donc de coté les protestations de son corps et garda du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la cadence. Malgré sa sympathie pour sa nouvelle amie qui ne semblait pas mieux supporter la course qu'elle, une part de la jeune femme fut tout de même soulagée de ne pas être la seule à ralentir le groupe. Il en fut de même pour Wendy dont les petites jambes fatigueraient. Quant à Natsu et Gajeel, malgré l'air pressé qu'ils portaient parfois, le groupe avançant de tout évidence beaucoup plus lentement que leur capacité, ils se contentèrent d'ouvrir et fermer la marche. La procession avança de cette manière pour de nombreuses minutes à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce que ce qu'elle craignait se réalise plus tôt que prévu.

Levy sentit une force la projeter au sol, un état de panique s'emparant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme quelque peu, réalisant que le large bras autour de sa taille, celui qui l'avait attirée au sol, était celui de Gajeel. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier, recueillant à peine ses esprits, avant qu'un dard ne passe que quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Comprenant que Gajeel venait sans nul doute la sauver d'un des projectiles mortels, son cœur fit un bond. Encore une fois, elle venait de frôler la mort et, encore une fois, elle devait sa vie à cet homme aux traits durs et mystérieux.

Levant les yeux, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de repérer Lucy, Wendy et son cousin. Une dizaine de mètres séparait les deux groupes, chacun d'eux ayant évité l'attaque de leur coté respectif. Se séparer pour rendre plus difficile la poursuite faisait déjà partie du plan, mais Levy espérait ne pas être contraint à se séparer aussi brutalement. D'un hochement de tête entendu, dans un rare moment de coopération, Gajeel et Natsu confirmèrent ses réflexions. D'un geste rapide, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus vit son cousin entrainer Lucy et Wendy vers la gauche alors qu'elle se sentit elle-même pressée vers la droite par Gajeel.

De son côté, le jeune homme vit les assassins gagner du terrain, partageant son regard entre ceux qui voulaient leur prendre leur vie et la jeune femme qui allait déjà au-delà de ses forces. Se résignant à en venir bientôt au combat, il sortit de son fourreau l'épée qu'il avait prise à sa première tentative d'assassinat et se prépara mentalement au combat, se maudissant de ne rien avoir qui puisse servir de bouclier. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face, surprenant le plus près de leurs attaquants alors que son épée l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Il savait cependant qu'il n'aurait cet avantage qu'une seule fois. En position de combat, il se prépara à recevoir les deux autres ennemis qui s'étaient lancés à leur suite, mais ignorait comment il parviendrait à se défendre à l'épée et éviter les projectiles en même temps. Qu'il y parvienne ou non, toutefois, il ne pouvait pas protéger Levy en même temps.

\- Cache toi ! Lui lança-t-il d'un ton ferme, les yeux toujours sur son assaillant.

Qu'elle prenne ses directives au sérieux ou non, le jeune homme ne pouvait malheureusement plus rien pour elle pour le moment, espérant qu'elle reste hors de portée. Puis il se lança dans un enchainement de mouvements, essayant le plus possible d'adapter ses mouvements avec une arme à l'expérience qu'il avait dans le combat de rues. Il émit son rire caractéristique en voyant que c'était facilement exportable. Si ses poings n'étaient pas directement ceux responsables de l'attaque, ses bras gardaient la même force et la même agilité. Quant à l'ensemble des muscles de son corps, ils conservaient leurs réflexes, contrôlés strictement pas l'instinct alors que l'épée de son ennemi mortel balançait dangereusement en sa direction. Comme depuis le début de ses combats avec une arme, cependant, il avait du mal à évaluer les distances et une nouvelle coupure apparut sur sa joue droite. Il devrait être plus prudent à l'avenir, mais comment l'être avec cette pourriture et ses fléchettes, se demanda-t-il en poussant un juron.

Il lui fallut toutes ses compétences afin de finalement assommer son adversaire du pommeau de la garde de son épée. Ce faisant, il se permit enfin de jeter un œil dans la direction de Levy afin pour s'assurer qu'elle soit hors de danger, mais rien ne se trouvait à l'endroit où elle était plus tôt. Attardant son regard un peu trop longtemps, il perdit également de vue le dernier des assassins qui en profita pour lui envoyer une flèche dans le dos. N'ayant l'occasion de faire le moindre mouvement à temps, il ne vit que trop tard qu'il allait être touché par le projectile. Pire encore, il vit une masse de cheveux bleus faire un mouvement rapide près de lui, juste devant l'endroit où il allait être frappé. Une vague de colère s'empara de lui alors qu'il entendit le subtil son de la fléchette se logeant dans sa cible.

\- Idiote, commença-t-il à s'emporter, je t'avais pourtant dit de te…

Il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant le regard de terreur de la jeune femme qui, malgré sa peur évidente, se tenait devant lui en tenant un épais livre devant elle. Comme si ses poumons se remettaient à fonctionner à cet instant, il émit malgré lui un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que le bouquin était celui qui avait été atteint, pas elle. Il ne se laissa pas distraire un instant de plus toutefois et, sans même laisser l'occasion à son ennemi de recharger une autre fléchette, il laissa aller sur lui toute sa rage. Lorsqu'il revint vers la jeune femme, il lui empoigna le poignet et la pressa vers la fin de leur itinéraire.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, grommela-t-il.

\- Mais… commença la jeune femme.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de risquer ta vie pour rien, laissa-t-il tomber sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le souffle de la jeune femme maintenant trop court de la marche et la peur pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Pour rien ? Une certaine honte et colère montant en elle alors que le jeune homme ingrat venait d'agir comme si elle ne venait pas de l'empêcher d'être atteint. Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi après tout ? Pourquoi l'un comme l'autre risquait-il sa vie pour sauver à peine plus qu'un inconnu ? Après tout, bien qu'ils aient déjà passé quelques semaines ensembles, ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine. Sans compter que le jeune homme n'avait attendu que quelques jours avant de la sauver d'une mort inévitable et sans aucun doute douloureuse. Elle devait avouer que depuis le début, une solidarité s'était établie de manière générale dans le groupe de rescapés et personne ne laisserait quelqu'un périr s'il pouvait l'en empêcher… Mais quelque chose attirait toujours son regard et l'attention de la jeune femme sur Gajeel en particulier. Quelque chose qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à nier à elle-même. Cela ne compensait toutefois pas pour le comportement inexpliqué qu'il venait de démontrer. « Idiot », pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient afin au bateau.

\- Lucy ! S'écria la jeune femme en prenant dans ses bras son amie qu'elle venait de repérer, saine et sauve. Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ? Ajouta-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris sa distance.

\- Wendy a été formidable ! Dit Natsu d'un grand sourire.

\- Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait ! Dit timidement la cadette.

\- Bien sur que si ! Renchérit le jeune homme. Elle a attrapé cette grosse branche et s'est mise à frapper le gars juste à temps pour le distraire. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi ajouta-t-il à son adresse.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Lucy alors que Wendy devenait toute rouge.

\- Gajeel a…

Un bruit sourd interrompit son explication. Pensant que le groupe de Juvia et Gray les avait rejoints, ou même des assassins, Levy se retourna brusquement. Le nom de Gajeel fut crié avant même qu'elle ne réalise qu'il ne provenait de ses propres lèvres.

\- Gajeel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du jeune homme qui venait de s'écrouler sur le pont.


	14. Chapitre 14 : contre toute logique

De la sueur perlait sur son front et sa respiration était courte. Pour le peu qu'elle connaissait Gajeel, elle était absolument certaine que ce n'était pas la course qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se mit à le scruter, à la recherche du moindre indice de ce qui avait pu causer son état. Puis son cœur se serra. Dans sa nuque, juste en dessous de son immense chevelure, s'était logé un dard. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait tout vu depuis le buisson où elle s'était mise à couvert et à aucun moment elle n'avait eu l'impression qu'il avait été touché. Comment s'était-ce produit ? Si possible, le poids au creux de sa poitrine s'intensifia alors qu'elle trouva la réponse.

\- Non… laissa-t-elle tomber en comprenant. C'est quand tu m'as poussé en sécurité, pas vrai ? Quand on a été séparés ?

Sans dire un mot, il retourna son regard, le sien d'un rouge brillant, confirmant silencieusement ses dires.

\- Idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en martelant sa poitrine de ses petits poings. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre ce dard pour moi !

\- Personne ne m'a forcé à rien, grommela-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Tu n'aurais quand même pas dû, laissa-t-elle tomber, une vague de désespoir s'emparant d'elle.

\- Gajeel ? Demanda une petite voix timide.

Wendy… pensa la jeune femme. Les yeux brillants d'une lueur d'espoir, couplé des larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler, Levy se retourna sur Wendy. Cette dernière, le regard plein de regrets sur son bienfaiteur, partageait son inquiétude. Encore une personne qui était en vie grâce à lui.

\- Peux-tu faire un antidote ? Demanda la jeune femme pleine d'espoir, se rappelant des talents de Wendy quant à la médecine en général.

\- Pas sans un échantillon du poison, laissa-t-elle tomber le cœur lourd.

\- En as-tu assez avec ce qu'il reste dans le dard ? Peut-être que…

Son idée mourut aussi vite qu'elle apparut après avoir elle-même retiré la fléchette de la nuque de Gajeel. Plus rien ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Elles doivent être faites de sorte que tout le poison qu'elle contient se déverse dans sa victime, laissa tomber Lucy devant le désarroi de son amie.

\- Alors on va devoir s'en procurer un qui n'a pas été déjà lancé, dit Gray d'un ton grave.

Levant les yeux, elle vit que Gray et Juvia étaient revenus. Depuis quand étaient-ils là au juste ? La jeune femme avait perdu toute notion du temps et de la réalité.

\- Gajeel est l'un des nôtres, confirma Natsu, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ce malgré ses nombreuses altercations avec le blessé. On ne laissera personne mourir si on peut y faire quelque chose.

L'approbation générale montra à quel point le petit groupe s'était soudé dans les dernières semaines, à quel point, qu'ils ne le veuillent ou non, un lien spécial s'était formé entre les rescapés.

\- Bandes d'imbéciles, renchérit le principal concerné. Vous allez tous vous faire tuer.

\- Quelqu'un sait où se trouve grimoir heart quand ils n'essaient pas de nous tuer ? Demanda Lucy, ignorant délibérément le commentaire du jeune homme.

\- Ils ont une base à quelques heures de marche d'ici, dit Levy qui avait trop souvent eu des accès à des rapports à leur propos aux archives ou elle travaillait. Elle se trouve sur une ile au milieu d'une rivière près de Nylan, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur dans son regard indiquant qu'elle était prête à affronter le danger.

Puis l'inquiétude revint dans son regard alors qu'elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

\- On a combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle à Wendy, la terrible question lui serrant la gorge.

\- Vingt-quatre heures, dit la petite, le même air dévasté au visage. Peut-être vingt-cinq.

Une journée… Une seule journée serait nécessaire à cet horrible poison pour décimer un grand combattant comme Gajeel. La simple allée prendrait des heures et le plus difficile resterait à faire une fois arrivés. « Mère supérieure », souffla la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre… Et ils ne perdirent pas un instant, le groupe procédant déjà aux préparatifs sans même y réfléchir deux fois.

Alors que Levy se préparait à partir, une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter, ses nerfs à vif.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller, lui dit une voix douce.

Surprise, elle se retourna sur Lucy, un air de tristesse au visage.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas une combattante, mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, je…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités, dit la jeune femme blonde mal à l'aise. Seulement, tu devrais rester avec lui.

\- Moi ?

\- Gajeel ne parle ni ne sourit pratiquement à personne. Personne sauf Wendy et toi, dit Lucy, déclenchant malgré Levy le rougissement de ses joues. Et Wendy doit nous accompagner pour retrouver les ingrédients et concocter l'antidote. Je crois que même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il aimerait ne pas être seul. Particulièrement si…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, la jeune femme incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée, mais Levy n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le message : « Particulièrement si on n'arrivait pas à temps. Particulièrement s'il devait mourir dans les prochaines heures ».

* * *

Toute son enfance, Wendy s'était sentie rejetée, comme si elle n'en valait pas la peine ou qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer son avenir. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, s'amusant à regarder les petits oiseaux autour de l'orphelinat où elle avait été retrouvée quelques jours seulement après sa naissance, l'un d'eux avait frappé une fenêtre et s'était cassé une aile. Sans y réfléchir un instant, la fillette s'était précipitée sur le petit animal et avait juré de s'en occuper et de le soigner. L'homme régissant l'orphelinat avait juré qu'il était une peine perdue et que ce serait plus raisonnable d'achever la pauvre bête. Mais Wendy avait refusé de laisser l'oiseau finir ainsi et, deux semaines plus tard, l'oiseau se remit à voler. Même avec du recul et un esprit plus mature, Wendy avait encore du mal à comprendre comment elle était parvenue à un tel exploit, mais il avait implanté en elle le désir d'aider encore plus et d'apprendre les bases des traitements médicinaux. Plus les années passèrent, plus cela devint une passion et maintenant, la jeune adolescente avait suffisamment de connaissances pour apporter son aide dans la survie des descendants. Et c'était plus que jamais le temps de le prouver, particulièrement lorsque celui qui avait stoppé son assassinat, celui qui l'avait initié à ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un lien familial depuis sa naissance en avait désespérément besoin. Certes, Gajeel n'était pas l'être le plus démonstratif qu'elle connaisse, loin de là, mais elle savait qu'un lien privilégié s'était développé entre eux.

La petite se retourna vers ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille malgré le peu de temps passé en leur compagnie. Tous avaient troqués les vêtements un peu plus formels qu'ils avaient portés au soupé pour ceux qu'ils portaient depuis le début de leur mésaventure, beaucoup plus adaptés au combat. Ils se tenaient maintenant prêts à partir vers l'ouest où, selon Levy, ils pourraient infiltrer la base et procurer le poison. Seule Levy, assise près du lit où l'on avait posé Gajeel maintenant inconscient, ne portait pas de sac de voyage.

\- Prête ? Demanda Natsu en lui tendant la main.

Wendy hocha la tête, mais se dirigea avant vers le jeune homme allongé, ne pouvant se retenir de serrer ses petits bras autour de son cou. Il l'avait protégée et maintenant, c'était à elle de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Oui, je suis prête, dit-elle avec détermination en se relevant.

\- On va le remettre debout ce casse pied ! S'exclama Natsu. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

La jeune femme sourit malgré son inquiétude qui la rongeait tout de même. Inquiétude pour l'incroyablement dangereuse mission qu'ils venaient d'accepter, inquiétude pour celui dont la vie dépendait du succès de ladite mission. Une fois que tous eurent salués Levy, le groupe sorti du bateau. Marchant tout droit vers l'ennemi, chaque cellule de leurs corps leur criait de revenir sur leurs pas, de courir très loin et de tout de suite arrête cette mission qui semblait contre toute logique. Mais la résolution de l'équipage du Fairy Tail à garder tous ses membres en vie était plus grande que la logique et la peur.


	15. Chapitre 15 : La tanière du lion

Lucy laissa s'échapper un long bâillement. Malgré l'adrénaline qui coulait dans le sang de chacun, les nombreuses heures de marches qu'ils venaient de faire en pleine nuit commençait à peser.

\- Juvia pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter quelques heures, laissa tomber la jeune femme malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de retarder leur progression.

Voyant l'air de protestation qui envahit Wendy malgré ses évidentes cernes, Lucy posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, dit-elle à demi pour Juvia, à demi à l'intention de Wendy. Arriver au campement épuisés n'aura pour effet que de nous faire tuer.

Contre leur instinct d'aller plus loin, le groupe reconnu la valeur des arguments et approuva. Quant à la cadette, elle affichait encore un air incertain malgré son absence de contestation.

\- Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, tenta de la rassurer la jeune femme blonde.

\- Je sais que nous n'avons pas le choix, mais, je n'arrête pas de penser… et si c'était quelques heures de trop? Ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber la jeune fille.

\- Nous allons y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, dit simplement Lucy, à court de meilleurs arguments.

Puis elle laissa Wendy prendre du repos et retourna vers les autres qui se préparaient à faire de même. De toute évidence, aucun d'eux n'était à l'aise avec le fait de prendre une pause, mais ils savaient très bien que c'était la seule solution logique. Convenant des tours de garde et du temps qu'ils demeureraient sur place, tous sauf Natsu, le premier à surveiller, fermèrent les yeux pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Après ce qui semblait s'être que quelques minutes seulement, Lucy se fit réveiller par Gray lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. Battant des paupières, elle put apercevoir quelques lueurs du soleil qui perçaient à l'horizon. Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, ce qui leur laissait 4 heures de sommeil environ. Déjà ? Elle se sentait aussi fatiguée que la veille, mais savait très bien qu'aussi court qu'il puisse être, ce repos leur permettrait se marcher jusqu'à destination.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin à une clairière à travers laquelle on pouvait apercevoir le village de Nylan. Ils ne le voyaient pas encore, mais ils savaient très bien que juste au-delà du village se trouvait la rivière qu'ils devaient atteindre.

\- On y est, laissa tomber Lucy, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité.

\- Enfin de l'action, dit Natsu en frappant son poing droit dans sa main gauche. Je m'enflamme !

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit à ses dires et ils parcoururent la courte portion du village qui les séparait de la rivière.

\- C'est celle-là ? Demanda Gray en pointant l'île devant eux.

\- Selon les instructions de Levy, oui, dit Lucy.

Elle avait en main une carte, une page que Levy avait arrachée, de toute évidence allant contre ses principes de protéger tout livre. Seule sa volonté de maximiser leurs chances de sauver Gajeel lui avait donné le courage de déchirer la page et de même y ajouter quelques directives.

Sur ce, ils louèrent une barque près de leur localisation et arrivèrent en peu de temps. Le stresse monta d'un cran alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à accoster. Prêt à recevoir un assaut à tout moment, ils avaient tous une arme ou quelque chose pour bloquer d'éventuels dards si besoin. L'île était rocailleuse et aucune verdure ne pouvait les aider à rester à couvert. Pire encore, ils pouvaient voir l'ouverture de plusieurs cavernes d'où un ennemi pouvait sortir à tout moment.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, chuchota Gray sans vraiment que ce soit nécessaire.

De son côté, Wendy retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte alors que Gray posa en premier le pied au sol. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent alors que tous attendirent que quelque chose se passe avant que Natsu décide qu'il en avait assez d'attendre et se jeta sur la plage de roches et prenne les devants. Sans être réellement rassurés, les autres emboitèrent le pas, mais rien ne se passa. Rien au point de remettre en question les informations de Levy. Et si ils n'avaient plus de base ici ? Et si les informations du conseil des mères étaient erronées ? Non, rejeta l'idée Wendy. Ils devaient être ici. Jamais ils ne pourraient se procurer un échantillon à temps sinon. Ravalant son angoisse grandissante, elle prit une grande inspiration et marcha à la suite des autres. Gray et Natsu étaient à l'avant, observant les alentours et l'entrée de chaque grotte. Puis Gray s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles.

\- Cette entrée a été utilisée récemment, dit le jeune homme en brandissant une des torches qui parsemait les murs. Celle-ci a été fraichement utilisée.

\- Alors on y va, dit Lucy d'une voix tremblante, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille en signe d'affection, Natsu lui rendit un énorme sourire comme seul lui le pouvait.

\- Ça c'est l'attitude à avoir ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous avez entendu Wendy ! On y va !

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grotte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de scruter tout sur leur passage.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, laissa tomber Juvia après un moment.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Gray, ce n'est pas normal de n'avoir vu personne encore.

Comme pour le contredire, quelques instants seulement après avoir évoqué cela à haute voix, des bruits de pas, très vite suivis par pas des paroles se firent entendre dans le passage. Sans se faire prier, les descendants se cachèrent derrière un amas rocheux dans un repli qui menait à un autre embranchement de la grotte. Avec un peu de chance, les individus continueraient leur chemin sans se retourner ou les voir. Lorsque les membres de Grimoir Heart virent enfin à portée de vue, ce qui les frappa avant tout était leur jeune âge. Ils avaient à peines un an ou deux de plus que Wendy. Cette organisation allait même jusqu'à entrainer des gens ayant à peine quitté l'enfance pour en faire des assassins ? Mais ils ne purent pousser leur réflexion plus loin alors qu'un contact métallique et froid sur leur nuque ne fasse se figer les descendants. Se retournant lentement, ils virent que la plupart des membres de leur groupe avaient une épée sur la gorge. Serrant des dents, ils lâchèrent leurs propres armes à contrecœur comme le leur faisait signe leur ennemie. Contrairement aux recrues qu'ils avaient vues juste avant, la femme se tenant devant eux démontrait des signes de la quarantaine, ses cheveux par endroit grisonnant tirés en un chignon serré.

\- Magnifique ! Un peu de pratique pour mes recrues, dit-elle avant de leur faire signe de la suivre à travers le couloir par lequel elle les avait surpris.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pour quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent être des heures avant d'arriver à une sorte de pièce circulaire. Les parois étaient couvertes d'épées en tout genre et une douzaine de jeunes comme ils avaient vu plus tôt se trouvaient devant eux alors qu'ils faisaient leur séance d'entrainement.

\- Nouvel exercice ! Annonça l'assassin. Qui veut commencer ? Dit-elle en s'adressant maintenant au groupe de descendants.

Elle scruta ses captifs uns à uns avant, faisant danser son index devant eux alors qu'elle faisait sa réflexion. Finalement, elle arrêta son doigt dans une direction et agrippa le poignet de Juvia pour l'attirer vers elle. Une épée toujours pointée en sa direction, elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit pour résister. Puis la femme lui tendit une épée de bois et la poussa violemment dans le centre de la pièce. Elle nomma ensuite l'un des étudiants, ce dernier munie d'une véritable épée.

\- Toi, pointa-t-elle, tu commences. Voyons voir combien de temps il va falloir, ajouta-t-elle en sortant une montre de poche.

\- Salle pourriture ! S'exclama Gray en faisant un pas vers la femme de Grimoir Heart. Elle n'est même pas armée convenablement ! Elle va se faire tuer.

Sur ce, un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage de la femme.

\- Mais c'est le but voyons ! Laissa-t-elle tomber avant de donner l'ordre de passer à l'action.

Rouge de colère, Gray fit un pas de plus vers la chef du groupe d'assassins, faisant fit du danger que représentait les lames qu'il esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un coup de pommeau sur la tête l'atteint toutefois et l'étourdit aussitôt. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux assaillants pour sécuriser la lame d'une épée tout juste sur sa gorge et le maitriser. Devant ses yeux impuissants, il vit Juvia lever maladroitement son épée de bois devant celui qui allait tenter de lui prendre sa vie.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Deux seules chances

La tête de Gray tournait encore et la rage l'envahissait alors que ses yeux impuissants étaient témoins de l'injustice qui se produisait devant lui. Juvia, avec pour seul atout ses réflexes, n'avait probablement jamais tenu une arme de sa vie. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, son « arme » était faite de bois de sorte que même si par miracle elle parvenait à gagner, elle ne pourrait affliger aucun dommage permanant à son adversaire alors que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'achever. Sa poitrine se compriment à cette simple pensée, il fit de grands efforts pour retourner son attention vers des potentielles solutions. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à complètement fixer son regard autre que sur Juvia qui pouvait périr d'un instant à l'autre. Lorsque Gray croisa son regard toutefois, il ne vit aucune peur, plutôt un air concentré. Curieux, il porta plus attention sur ses mouvements. Ils étaient boiteux et la lame de son adversaire passait de plus en plus près de sa peau alors qu'elle tenait l'épée de bois d'une seule main. Que fait-elle ? Puis il comprit. Sa main gauche était relevée. Un œil ne sachant pas quoi regarder aurait cru que c'était une manière maladroite de garder son équilibre, une simple erreur de position. Mais Gray avait déjà vu ce mouvement de rotation de la main avant et, aussi discrète qu'elle puisse être, Juvia manipulait à l'instant même de l'eau. Aucune source d'eau n'était évidente à repérer, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait trouvé la solution, de petites gouttelettes ruisselant vers elle sur les murs de la caverne alors qu'elle avait sut regrouper les molécules d'eau présentes partout dans la pièce par cette grande humidité. Elle cherchait à gagner du temps comprit-il.

Cela n'empêcha toutefois pas son cœur de faire un bon chaque fois que l'assassin en formation faisait un mouvement d'épée en sa direction. Puis ce fut le moment. D'un large mouvement de la main, la jeune femme eux cheveux bleus commanda à toutes les gouttes d'eau qu'elle avait réussi à produire de s'agglutiner autour de sa main produisant un tourbillon d'eau. Profitant de la stupeur de son ennemi, elle fit un autre geste brusque pour envoyer valser une série d'épées aux pieds des prisonniers. Une fois sa tâche terminée, l'eau monta jusqu'à leurs visages, mais, si les assassins étaient surpris par l'assaut, les descendants étaient prêts. En moins de deux, ils parvinrent à faire un mouvement assez brusque pour se jeter par terre suffisamment longtemps pour prendre possession d'un des épées et entreprendre le combat.

S'assurant qu'aucun adversaire n'était directement sur lui, il leva les yeux une fois de plus à la recherche de Juvia. Cette fois, elle était réellement en mauvaise posture. S'étant remis de sa surprise, l'attention de la jeune femme étant portée sur ses alliés plutôt que sur sa propre protection, elle avait perdu complètement le contrôle de son propre combat. Son bras gauche était marqué d'une large entaille sanguinolente et était maintenu avec le droit au-dessus de sa tête sous le pied de son adversaire. Son dos était plaqué contre le sol et l'épée allait l'embrocher d'une seconde à l'autre.

Bougeant sans même s'en rendre compte, Gray bloqua l'attaque et, avec son expérience de combat supérieur et la rage qui l'animait, la recrue de Grimoir Heart n'eut aucune chance de gagner. Après lui avoir arraché son épée et cassé le nez, un effort surhumain fut nécessaire à Gray pour se rappeler que celui qui se tenait devant lui était à peine plus vieux qu'une enfant. Serrant les poings encore plus fortement sur son épée, il l'épargna en prenant toutefois la précaution de le mettre hors-jeux et se retourna vers Juvia. D'un mouvement rapide, il lui tendit la main et la remit sur ses pieds, la prenant dans ses bras avant même de s'en rendre compte. Quelques instants plus tard, il prit conscience de son geste et la lâcha aussi rapidement, les joues en feu.

\- Le combat n'est pas terminé, balbutia-t-il.

Se ce, il releva et épée qu'il dut remettre en action rapidement pour bloquer une nouvelle attaque en direction de la jeune femme qui semblait complètement perdue dans son monde.

\- Réveille-toi, bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle reprenait tranquillement contact avec la réalité.

Secouant la tête, elle regroupa rapidement l'amas d'eau et la fit tourbillonner au-dessus de sa tête.

\- J'ai besoin que tu reste concentrée, lui dit Gray en se plaçant dos à elle, prêt à recevoir une autre attaque.

De leur côté, les autres semblaient bien se défendre, Natsu agitant dangereusement son épée et une des torches qu'il avait prise du mur.

Aussi désespérée qu'ait pu être la donne quelques minutes plus tôt, la vapeur avait véritablement été renversée et, bien qu'ils soient bien loin d'être hors de danger, les chances étaient maintenant justes. Les épées fusaient de toute part, mais ils arrivaient à bloquer chacune d'elle jusqu'à présent. Observant le champ de bataille, une évidence qui avait pourtant échappée à Gray jusque-là refit surface.

\- Quelque chose cloche, laissa tomber Juvia faisant écho à sa pensée.

\- Personne n'a tenté de nous envoyer de dards, confirma le jeune homme.

Il serra les dents. Ironiquement, la seule fois où ils n'étaient pas bombardés par ces saloperies était la seule fois où ils l'auraient voulu. D'un regard jeté à son amie d'enfance, il sut tout de suite elle en était venue à la même déduction et en informa Natsu. Vu sa réaction le jeune homme n'avait, bien sûr, rien remarqué. Reportant son attention sur ses propres adversaires, Gray en désarma un de plus avant d'entendre le bouillant Natsu crier en direction de celle en charge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les enfants que tu recrute son trop petits pour jouer avec du poison, mais pas une épée ? Dit-il pour la provoquer.

\- Tu crois qu'on va faire de grands centres de formation polyvalents qui vont attirer l'attention ? S'étonna la femme d'un rire méprisant. Chaque camp d'entrainement et petit et spécialisé.

* * *

La nouvelle frappa Lucy comme une gifle. Non… Il ne pouvait pas possiblement y avoir aucun poison ici. Tout ce danger, tous ces risques et efforts en vain. Mais la cruelle vérité derrière tout ça était encore pire. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de trouver un autre camp. Le fait de trouver un dard remplit était la seule chance que Gajeel avait et il était hors de question qu'ils ne la laissent passer. Décidée, Lucy prit la main de Wendy et la pressa vers un couloir. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur les autres pour la couvrir. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de laisser le reste du groupe se défendre seuls, mais elle savait pertinemment que la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire pour les aider était de trouver ladite fléchette pour sortir d'ici au plus vite.

\- Que fait-on ? Demande Wendy, une lueur d'inquiétude au visage.

\- Les recrues ont beau ne pas être formées pour l'empoissonnement ici, mais je suis pratiquement certaine que la formatrice à une sarbacane. Tous les membres de Grimoir Heart en ont une.

\- Tu crois qu'elle en a dans ses appartements ?

\- Je suis pratiquement certaine que oui, confirma Lucy, la main de la petite toujours dans la sienne.

Puis ils tombèrent sur une pièce qui était munie de nombreux lits en rangée. À première vue, la pièce ressemblait au dortoir de n'importe quel camp de vacance ou de formation pour adolescents. Puis les dagues et épées étalées par-ci par-là virent cruellement rappeler Lucy qu'ils étaient formés pour tuer, qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune hésitation à tenter d'empaler Juvia quelques minutes plus tôt. Se ressaisissant, elle dut en venir à la conclusion qu'elles ne trouveraient rien ici. De toute évidence, leur ennemie ne leur avait pas menti sur ce point. Restait à savoir s'ils pouvaient obtenir quelque chose de sa chambre à elle.

Courant pratiquement d'un couloir à l'autre, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin à une alcôve de la grotte qui était définitivement les appartements personnels de l'assassin en chef. Devant se rappeler qu'elles n'avaient pas à se sentir mal de fouiller dans les affaires d'une personne qui voulait leur mort, spécialement dans le but de sauver une vie, les filles surmontèrent leur inconfort et se mirent à scruter chacun des objets présents dans la pièce.

\- J'ai quelque chose ! S'écria enfin Wendy en levant un caisson agrémenté du signe de toxicité dont l'utilité n'avait aucune ambigüité.

Prenant rapidement la boite que lui tendait sa cadette, Lucy l'ouvrit avant de ressentir une nouvelle lourdeur au creux de son estomac. Elle était vide. Elles reprirent leurs recherches dans l'espoir d'en trouver une toujours pleine en vain, mais elles ne prévoyaient pas laisser leurs espoirs être réduit à néant de si tôt. La simple présence de la boite confirmait qu'au moins la supposition de Lucy était vraie et que leur ennemie avait effectivement sa propre sarbacane. Cela signifiait également qu'elle allait probablement s'en servir dans les plus brefs délais, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, contre un de leurs amis. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle se précipita vers l'endroit où la bagarre faisait toujours rage.

Chacun de leurs pas faisant écho dans les couloirs de pierre, leur cœur battait la chamade due à l'effort physique, mais aussi due à la panique. Dans quel état allaient-elles retrouver les autres ? Se retenant d'y penser, Lucy se concentra sur ses jambes sur lesquelles elle reposait toute son énergie.

Comme si elle émergeait à la surface de l'eau, une grande bouffée d'air envahit ses poumons lorsqu'elle put voir que tous les membres du groupe étaient encore en vie. La majorité des recrues étaient immobiles au sol et seuls trois d'entre eux étaient toujours debout en plus de la formatrice elle-même. Natsu acheva de régler le compte de l'un d'eux et ne put avoir la même vision d'ensemble que Lucy alors que ce qu'elle craignait allait se produire d'un instant à l'autre. La sarbacane était sortie, enlignée sur le jeune homme aux cheveux saumon alors qu'il achevait à peine son propre combat : il n'avait rien vu de l'attaque sournoise.

Obéissant à un instinct qu'elle ignorait posséder, Lucy empoigna un des boucliers accrochés au mur et en lança un dans la direction du jeune homme.

\- Natsu ! Cria-t-elle, attirant l'attention du jeune homme juste à temps pour qu'il l'attrape et bloque le poison mortel.

Lucy soupira de soulagement à l'idée que Natsu ait évité le pire, mais l'immense poids sur leurs épaules venait une fois de plus de s'alourdir. Après évaluation de la grosseur du compartiment annexé à la sarbacane, elle ne pouvait pas avoir une capacité plus grande que trois fléchettes. Le dard ayant visé Natsu reposant au sol, vide de son contenu, une de leurs trois opportunités venaient de s'envoler : il ne leur arestait plus que deux chances de recueillir un échantillon du poison.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Au revoir

**Ce chapitre est l'un des premiers passages que j'avais en tête pour cette histoire. Il est également assez chargé en émotions. Initialement, je devais écrire le passage en entier puis le séparer en un ou deux chapitres. Au final, compte tenu de l'intensité des évènements, j'ai décidé de le laisser en un seul morceau et de vous faire le cadeau de mon plus gros chapitre jamais écrit avec un gros 3850 mots !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous allez l'apprécier !**

Une horrible quinte de toux secoua Gajeel, ajoutant du poids sur le cœur de Levy. Serrant ses poings pour les empêcher de trembler, elle essuya les traces de sang qui étaient apparues sur son menton. Il avait commencé à tousser quelques heures après le départ du reste du groupe, mais le sang s'échappant sur ses lèvres à chaque quinte était une nouveauté indiquant que son état s'était encore empiré.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, grommela le jeune homme.

Ses yeux rouges étaient entre ouverts et la fixait.

\- C'est de ma faute, laissa tomber Levy.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça. C'est moi qui ait décidé, pas toi.

\- Mais si je n'étais pas là, jamais tu n'aurais été touché, dit-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil.

\- Ça, tu l'ignores. Et de toute façon, si tu n'avais pas été là, même si je n'avais pas été touché par celui-là, celui que tu as bloqué avec ton bouquin m'aurait eu.

Mais peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû te battre du tout sans m'attendre… pensa-t-elle. Levy le garda toutefois pour elle, sachant très bien que Gajeel trouverait autre chose pour la déculpabiliser.

\- Alors, ajouta le jeune homme avec difficulté. Vous faites quoi dans votre coin lorsqu'il n'y a pas de meurtriers qui vous tournent autour ?

Levy rit malgré elle, le sourire sur ses lèvres en contradiction avec la tristesse dans ses yeux. Juste avant l'attaque à l'auberge, Gajeel lui en avait dit un peu plus sur lui et ce qu'il faisait dans son village. Il lui avait parlé de ses combats, de ses plus impressionnants opposants et avait même répondu aux questions de la jeune femme concernant l'origine de ses cicatrices sur le bras. Voir que Gajeel voulait lui aussi en savoir plus sur elle lui fit plaisir et elle se mit à lui raconter la vie à Kaul. Elle lui parla de son travail, de son accès à une tonne de fichiers, rougissant au commentaire de Gajeel sur le fait qu'il commençait à comprendre comment elle pouvait être si intelligente.

Due au poison l'incapacitant et à la nature du jeune homme, ce fut Levy qui parla pour la majorité. Mais, étrangement, cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il se contenta de l'écouter, relançant parfois la conversation, fermant parfois les yeux malgré son écoute toujours présente. Ce n'est que lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube surgirent à travers le hublot que les deux jeunes gens réalisèrent que le temps s'était écoulé bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle savait toutefois que Gajeel avait surement eu besoin de se changer les idées… elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle ne put toutefois pas réprimer un bâillement.

\- Il faudrait se reposer un peu si tu veux guérir, dit-elle d'un optimiste qu'elle avait du mal à garder, alimenté par son espoir.

Puis elle se leva, marchant jusqu'à son propre lit de camp. Elle ralentit le pas, hésitante, scrutant autour d'elle dans les inquiétants coins sombres, réalisant que c'était maintenant à elle de protéger Gajeel en cas d'attaque… elle seule. Serrant ses bras autour d'elle comme s'ils fournissaient une protection supplémentaire, elle s'assit sur le lit qu'ils s'étaient improvisés dans la cabine du bas.

\- T'es pas obligée de rester seule dans ton coin si tu as peur, souffla le jeune homme.

Aussi flou que pouvait être ce commentaire, la jeune femme savait que pour Gajeel, c'était une sorte d'invitation. Le rouge pigmentant une fois de plus ses joues, elle revint sur ses pas, tassant la petite chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise durant les heures précédentes et s'assit près de lui sur son lit.

\- Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tch. Arrête de penser un peu, grommela-t-il en se tassant pour lui faire un peu de place.

Levy remarqua la grimace de douleur qu'il exprima à cet instant, mais ne dit rien. Puis elle s'allongea près de lui. Elle fut surprise d'à quel point elle se sentit instantanément plus en sécurité même si son cerveau savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais combattre dans l'état où il était. Malgré les craintes qui lui tiraillaient les entrailles, elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. C'était le début de l'après-midi lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, son estomac réclamant de la nourriture. L'après-midi de déroula à une lenteur incroyable, espérant voir, à chaque petit bruit qu'elle entendait, le reste du groupe avec tout ce qui était nécessaire pour concocter l'antidote de Gajeel. Mais lorsqu'elle vit enfin le visage de ses compagnons d'infortune entrer dans la cabine, son sang se glaça. Elle ignorait encore quoi, mais quelque chose de terrible s'était produit de leur côté.

** _Quelques heures plus tôt_ **

Natsu fixait la sarbacane dans les mains de l'assassin. Selon les dires de Lucy, il ne restait plus que 2 dards. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre d'échouer. Sans plus y réfléchir, il s'élança vers la capitaine de Grimoir Heart, celle qui détenais entre ses mains les deux dernières chances de sauver leur ami. Voulant éviter qu'elle n'ait le temps de tirer de nouveau, le jeune homme entra en collision avec elle, les faisant tous deux basculer sur le sol de pierre.

Toutefois, une fléchette vola une fois de plus près de son oreille alors qu'elle le manquait de peu dans une dernière tentative de l'atteindre. Ne la laissant pas faire plus de dommages, Natsu percuta le bras de son ennemie au sol. L'impact fut tel que l'arme glissa de sa main, emportant avec elle la dernière fléchette.

\- Gray ! Cria Natsu à l'adresse du jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant près de la sarbacane.

Il vit Gray se jeter dessus au sol, devançant l'ennemi qu'il combattait toujours, et attraper l'arme convoitée.

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer davantage sur ce qui se passait alors que son ennemie le ramena à son propre combat, lui donnant un coup de genoux dans les côtes pour se déloger. Il en eu le souffle coupé, mais leva tout de même son épée du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour parer une autre attaque. Malheureusement, son adversaire n'était pas formatrice en escrime par hasard, ses tactiques et agilité mises en évidence alors que son propre manque d'expérience lui nuisait considérablement dans un tel combat. Sans qu'il puisse s'y attendre, le pommeau de l'épée de son adversaire entra en collision avec son front, le déstabilisant. Vite comme l'éclair, elle enchaina d'un coup d'épée qui entailla son flanc. Une longue tache rougeâtre apparaissait déjà sur son chandail où il se tenait de sa main gauche. La blessure le faisait souffrir malgré l'adrénaline, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas assez profonde pour menacer sérieusement sa vie. Là où elle causait réellement problème était le manque de concentration que sa blessure, doublée de son coup à la tête, lui apportait. Ce ne fut qu'une seconde, deux au plus, mais la meurtrière avait su profiter de ce temps à merveille pour le désarmer et lui faire perdre l'équilibre de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre. La lame de son assaillante se tenais droit au-dessus, prête à s'abattre sur lui. Sa propre épée était trop loin, la femme le faucherait dans le dos avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Gray et Juvia, seuls autres pouvant combattre, ils étaient concentrés sur leur propre bataille. Réalisant qu'il n'arriverait à aucune solution dans la seconde, il serra les dents, s'attendant à ce que la lame perse sa chair d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais plutôt que le reflet argenté du métal, il vit une lueur dorée fondre sur lui alors qu'un corps atterrit sur le sien, le protégeant.

\- Lucy non ! Fut la seule chose qu'il ait eu le temps de crier avant de voir les bras de son ennemie abaisser l'arme sur eux.

Que faisait-elle là ? Lucy devait rester à l'écart, pas se jeter devant le danger ! Il ne put toutefois pas y pense davantage. Il aurait voulu renverser les rôles, la pousser hors de danger, mais le temps lui manquait beaucoup trop pour ça et la lame plongea sur eux. À l'instant où la lame allait frapper la jeune femme qui s'était placée ainsi pour le protéger, une onde de choc retentit autour d'eux éloignant l'épée comme si elle venait de rebondir. À l'expression de peur et de surprise qu'affichait Lucy, ses yeux noisette grands ouverts, il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se produire. Natsu n'avait aucune idée non plus de l'origine de ce miracle, mais s'il savait une chose, c'était qu'il ne devait pas perdre cette occasion de reprendre le dessus.

Attrapant l'épée qu'il avait laissée tomber, il mit toutes ses forces dans un mouvement rapide. Il eut juste assez de temps pour atteindre sa cible avant que l'effet de surprise ne se dissipe. La lame gouta la chair et coupa net la main qui tenait l'épée ennemie. Malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait sans doute fait subir à de nombreuses personnes et qu'elle avait tenté de leur faire, le jeune homme ne put se résoudre à l'achever et se contenta de la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il put enfin se permettre de jeter un œil autour de lui. Il vit que Gray venait de perdre son épée. Faute d'option, il leva la sarbacane, prétendant de lui envoyer une fléchette. N'ayant aucune idée de leur objectif, le garçon recula de quelques pas, tentant de trouver un moyen de se mettre à l'abri.

Natsu sourit face à la ruse. Tout allait être parfait, se dit-il. Ils allaient s'en sortir, ils allaient rapporter un échantillon du poison comme il l'avait promis à sa cousine. Mais tout s'écroula d'un coup lorsqu'une des recrues, qu'ils avaient considéré comme inconscient jusque-là, balança son épée qui fendit à travers la sarbacane. Avec horreur, tous virent un liquide verdâtre s'écouler sur le sol et être absorbé dans le sable et le gravier. Se tournant vers Lucy, il vit que ses mains étaient placées devant sa bouche, son expression figée, confirmant qu'elle avait également vu la dernière chance de réussir cette mission s'évanouir.

Avec la chef de la bande maitrisée, se débarrasser du dernier opposant fut un jeu d'enfant, mais personne n'avait le cœur à la fête alors que tous contemplèrent leur chance ratée. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que Natsu venait de laisser son poing s'écraser sur un des boucliers au mur, la colère brulant dans son regard.

\- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il faisant écho aux pensées de chacun. On était censé réussir ! On était censé respecter notre promesse…

** _Présent_ **

Chaque mot brula Levy comme s'ils étaient faits de flammes. Non ! Non, non, non, non…. C'était un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Mais les bras de Lucy que Levy avait sentis sans même l'avoir vu approcher étaient bien réels, le désespoir avec lequel elle serrait son amie suite à la terrible nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui apprendre n'était pas simulé. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver le poison. Ils ne pourraient pas faire d'antidote. Gajeel allait… Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Non ! Elle ne pourrait pas laisser faire ça ! Le désespoir dans le regard, elle s'éloigna de Lucy et se dirigea vers son sac de voyage dans lequel elle lança rapidement quelques affaires dedans devant l'incrédulité des autres.

\- Levy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lucy, inquiète.

\- Il n'est pas question que j'abandonnes ! Dit-elle de but en blanc. Il y a une autre base dans l'ouest.

\- Levy, tu ne peux quand même pas…

\- Elle est un peu plus loin que l'autre, mais si on se dépêche…, continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de son amie.

Lucy allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un voix grave appela la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus d'un ton ferme.

\- Levy, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle se retourna vers lui, s'approchant de son lit.

\- Je vais trouver, Gajeel. Je vais…

La main du jeune homme se referma sur son poignait, saisissant la jeune femme qui n'était définitivement pas en état de réfléchir clairement.

\- Tu ne vas aller nulle part.

\- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse mourir, crai-t-elle en tentant de se dégager en vain.

D'un geste ferme, le jeune homme usant décidément de toutes ses forces restantes pour arriver à la contenir, il l'approcha de lui de sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Il me reste au plus 5 heures, trancha-t-il. Même si par miracle tu réussis à infiltrer leur base seule et ramener le poison, je serai déjà mort quand tu vas revenir.

Les mots étaient durs, sortant cruellement de la bouche de celui qui avait accepté son sort. Ils étaient durs, mais vrais. Au fond d'elle-même, Levy savait depuis qu'elle avait appris la fatidique nouvelle qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter le cruel destin du jeune homme sans craquer. Et c'est-ce qu'elle fit alors qu'un flot de larmes envahit ses joues, ses genoux cédant de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve juste devant Gajeel. Un instant plus tard, son visage était enfoui dans ses bras, eux même reposant sur le torse du jeune homme.

Le reste des descendants, la mort dans l'âme face à leur échec furent sans mots devant la réaction désespérée de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient connue si calme et raisonnable jusque-là. En plus de la tristesse, la colère pouvait se lire chez certains, particulièrement Natsu qui avait failli à sa tâche. Voulant lui laisser un moment, les autres membres du groupe laissèrent Gajeel seul avec Levy qui perdit toute notion de la réalité. La salle demeura silencieuse jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'entrée de la cabine. Relevant les yeux, Gajeel remarqua que Levy avait pleurée à s'endormir avant de remarquer le nouveau venu. À sa grande surprise, il vit Natsu qui lui jetait un regard sérieux. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la pitié qu'il avait redoutée. Ils montraient plutôt le respect. Puis son regard bifurqua vers Levy.

\- Tu as fait plus que ta part, tête de métal. Je ne laisserai plus personne tomber. Je vais prendre le relais et je te promets que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, ajouta-t-il à propos de Levy.

\- Merci, tête brulée, dit-il soulagé que quelqu'un veille toujours sur Levy.

C'était tout. Pas d'adieux ni de discours, mais tout y était. Natsu n'avait pas su l'aider, mais s'il pouvait l'aider, elle, cela lui enlevait un poids. Malgré lui, il s'était surpris à réellement tenir à son bien-être et sa sécurité. Imaginer son sourire pétillant et sa gaieté disparaitre de la main d'un de ses bâtards de Grimoir Heart était tout simplement insoutenable. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il en était venu à apprécier sa présence plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Simplement la savoir près de lui jusqu'à la fin l'apaisait alors qu'il n'avait jamais cru avoir besoin de quelqu'un autant.

Il fut également surpris de voir tous les autres membres du groupe lui rendre hommage. Que ce soit par les larmes comme Wendy ou un hochement de tête respectueux comme Gray, tous lui signalèrent qu'il allait manquer au groupe de rescapés.

Gajeel avait toujours été un solitaire et il avait été bien avec ce fait. Il avait toujours cru mourir seul et l'idée ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il faisait partie d'un groupe, aussi étrange et agaçant qu'il puisse être, et pour la première fois, il se surpris à redouter la mort. Il émit malgré lui un petit rire amer. Il allait perdre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vouloir, et ce, juste après en avoir eu un court aperçu.

* * *

Une toux encore plus creuse qu'à son habitude secoua la surface sur laquelle elle était allongée réveillant Levy. Rapidement, son cœur se comprima au souvenir des minutes ayant précédé son sommeil agité. Elle s'était simplement laissé pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir sur la poitrine de Gajeel, son héro à qui il ne restait que quelques heures à vivre. Remarquant la hauteur de la lune dans le ciel par la fenêtre, elle comprit à quel point les 24 heures était déjà presque écoulées. Ayant sa toux pour seule preuve qu'il était toujours en vie, elle s'allongea près de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'elle se mit à lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux. Se permettant d'observer son visage où quelques perles de sueur, témoins de son combat interne, siégeaient sur son front.

Tu dois gagner ce combat, pensa-t-elle avant que son cœur ne s'alourdisse à nouveau. Personne n'avait jamais survécu à ce poison sans antidote. Son expression en était un bon indicatif, la douleur et l'inconfort présents sur son visage alors qu'il affichait normalement de de l'arrogance ou la confiance. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa avant de se serrer une fois de plus. Elle avait trouvé le jeune homme attirant dès leur première rencontre. Puis elle avait été intriguée à le connaitre plus, amusée malgré elle lorsqu'il la taquinait, avait été touchée par les efforts qu'il mettait pour son bien-être. Au final, il avait tout simplement réussi à la charmer et elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Et maintenant qu'elle le réalisait pleinement, il allait mourir… mourir pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elle senti les larmes lui piquer de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur la sienne, toujours emmêlée dans la longue chevelure noire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda soudainement une voix rauque malgré la faiblesse de celle-ci.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sortant de ses pensées, réalisant qu'il était réveillé.

\- Tch. Quelque chose te dérange et tu le gardes pour toi.

\- Bien sûr que quelque chose me dérange ! Tu…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les mots trop durs pour pouvoir les dire tout hauts.

\- Non, pas ça… dit-il avec difficulté. Tu avais l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose en me regardant… ajouta-t-il, le souffle court.

Le rouge monta instantanément à ses joues. Depuis quand savait-il qu'elle le regardait ? Avait-il ouvert les yeux alors qu'elle fixait ses lèvres ?

\- Ce que je veux est… inapproprié… et n'a plus d'importance…

\- N'importe quoi, dit-il, ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à parler. C'est toi qui va arrêter de vivre si tu te prives toujours...

Son cœur reprit une vive allure alors qu'elle s'imprégnait de ses mots. Elle lui devait de vivre au maximum. Elle lui devait de faire tout ce que lui ne pourrait plus. Mais il pouvait faire encore une chose…

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle finalement après avait pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Juste une fois…

Sur ce, elle se redressa sur un coude et plaça son visage au-dessus de celui du jeune homme avant de combler l'espace entre leurs deux lèvres. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait imaginées en pensant à un baisé potentiel avec Gajeel étaient pâles comparativement à l'explosion qu'elle ressentit au creux de son ventre. C'était un baisé désespéré, une baisé unique qui sembla enflammer son être alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ce contact comme si c'était sa propre vie qui en dépendait. À un certain moment, elle sentit ses larmes tomber sur les joues de Gajeel. Peut-être même pleurait-il un peu lui aussi ? Elle ne saurait le dire tant son cerveau était embrouillé. Malgré l'état de Gajeel, elle pouvait sentir la réciprocité dans leur passion, pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme à toute allure alors qu'elle rompit finalement l'embrassade, appuyant de nouveau sa tête sur son torse. De nouvelles larmes maculèrent son chandail alors qu'elle réalisait que ces battements rapides étaient sans doute parmi ses derniers. Sa respiration saccadée renforça cette crainte, la poussant à s'accrocher encore plus à lui dans son étreinte. De peur qu'il ne sombre pour de bon dans l'inconscience d'un instant à l'autre, elle s'adressa à lui une dernière fois alors que les mots lui brulaient la gorge.

\- Au revoir Gajeel, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Faute de réponse, elle senti les bras du jeune homme se resserrer sur elle, montrant que le sentiment était réciproque, faute d'avoir encore la force de parler.

* * *

C'est la mort dans l'âme que Levy se réveilla. Elle semblait ne pas être dans la même position que celle où elle s'était endormie, mais la peur l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était l'aube, elle pouvait le savoir par la lumière qu'elle percevait à travers ses paupières. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il ait survécu à la nuit et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le voir sans vie. Elle prit un bon moment pour se préparer mentalement et lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le courage, elle ouvrit les yeux sur un lit vide. Son cœur manqua un bond. Avaient-ils déplacé son… corps déjà. Les larmes lui piquant les yeux, elle courut jusque sur le pont où elle trouva la majorité des membres du groupe.

Puis elle le vit. Ses jambes menacèrent de l'abandonner. C'était….impossible… elle devait rêver.

\- Gajeel ? Appela tout de même la jeune femme alors qu'un regard rouge la fixait à son tour.

\- En personne, dit la voix qu'elle avait cru ne jamais entendre de nouveau.

Sans même comprendre ce qui se passait, ses jambes étaient déjà en mouvement alors qu'elle se jeta au cou de celui à qui elle croyait avoir dit adieux, un flot d'émotions la parcourant.

\- Com…comment, parvint-elle finalement à articuler à travers ses sanglots de soulagement alors que les bras de Gajeel se resserraient sur son dos.

De toute évidence, ses muscles étaient toujours affaiblis et sa douleur encore présente, mais il était là, bel et bien en vie !

\- J'ai cru voir un fantôme lorsque je l'ai vu monter sur le pont ce matin, confirma Natsu.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, grommela enfin le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne devrais pas être en vie ce matin, dit-il alors que Levy s'était légèrement écartée de lui pour l'écouter parler sans toutefois lâcher son étreinte.

\- Gajeel n'est pas le seul à qui des choses impossibles se sont passées, dit Lucy. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler hier, pour des raisons évidentes, mais moi non plus, je ne devrais pas être en vie, ajouta-t-elle avant de parle de l'étrange force qui avait repoussée l'épée qui lui aurait pris la vie.

\- Et c'est sans parler des habiletés surhumaines de Juvia, ajouta Gray.

Tous se regardèrent tour à tour, en quête de réponse. Personne n'en avait.

\- Quelque chose de définitivement étrange nous rassemble, renchérit Lucy. Et ce quelque chose à rapport à nos ancêtres, j'en suis certaine.

\- Alors il est encore plus important de se rendre à Romine, dit Levy qui était finalement sortie de son choc de voir Gajeel en vie. C'est notre meilleure chance de comprendre ce qui nous arrive.

 **Et voilà ! Je n'osais pas vous laisser croire à la fin du chapitre que Gajeel soit bel et bien mort. J'avais envie depuis longtemps de m'imaginer la mort de Gajeel sans toutefois accepter d'écrire une histoire où il ne survivrait pas. Je crois que j'ai réussi à faire un bon compromis.**

 **Bonne journée ! Lily xx**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Casse-tête

**L'école est recommencée, j'ai beaucoup de cours à planifier et de plans de classe à monter, mais je vais essayer de quand même publier relativement rapidement ;)**

 **Voilà donc chapitre 18 ! En espérant que vous aimerez !**

 **Lily xxx**

Lucy regarda au loin sur le pont son amie qui semblait flotter sur un nuage. Depuis que Gajeel avait été empoisonnée, et même après sa guérison d'ailleurs, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne semblait pas pouvoir quitter Gajeel des yeux et n'était jamais bien loin. Comme l'avait anticipé la jeune noble, ce dernier ne semblait pas être dérangé par sa présence, bien au contraire. Lucy était tellement soulagée de voir que chaque membre du groupe était en sécurité, peu importe à quel point la chose pouvait être improbable.

À voir le regard pétillant de Levy, il était évident que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux alors que tous deux croyaient que la journée serait la dernière de Gajeel. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps après tout. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans la tête de Lucy que Levy avait eu un coup de cœur sur Gajeel depuis le début et, au comportement plus doux que le jeune homme réservait à son amie aux cheveux bleus, elle aurait pu parier qu'il retournait ses sentiments, qu'il ne sache comment les exprimer ou non.

Un poids se fit sentir dans son estomac alors qu'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux couleur saumon lui vint en tête. Elle avait souri à la naïveté de son amie qui avait nier avoir un œil sur Gajeel jusqu'ici, se demandant pourquoi elle tentait de se cacher à elle-même un sentiment aussi évident, mais ne faisait-elle pas exactement la même chose de son côté ?

Pire encore, elle commençait à le réaliser exactement au même moment où il avait commencé à l'éviter. Natsu ne lui avait pas adressé la parole à leur retour de leur cuisant échec au camp d'entrainement de Grimoir Heart. La jeune femme n'en avait pas fait un cas à ce moment-là, concluant que son comportement était dû à la certitude qu'ils venaient de condamner Gajeel en échouant. Il est certain que le groupe au complet avait en lui cette tristesse et colère, mais ce n'était pas que cela. Même avec Gajeel en vie, Natsu semblait serrer les dents et être en colère à chaque fois qu'il la voyait de son poste de pilotage. Lucy savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait quitter le gouvernail, mais la jeune femme avait eu du mal à trouver le courage d'aller le voir. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Associait-il leur échec à son incapacité à les aider au combat? Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se convainquit enfin à aller le voir.

\- Salut, Natsu, dit-elle avec incertitude alors qu'elle le rejoignit.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un hochement de tête, les yeux du jeune homme toujours sur l'horizon. Cela eut l'effet de mettre en colère Lucy encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle alla se positionner de l'autre côté de la roue de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait plus le choix de retourner son regard.

\- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, retournant son regard avec colère.

Il maintint le contact visuel un moment avant de finalement parler.

\- Tu n'avais aucune idée, n'est-ce pas?

\- De quoi tu parles? Répondit-elle avec ennui.

\- Quand tu t'es jetée devant l'épée, précisa-t-il, son ton plus sérieux que jamais. Tu croyais mourir?

Peu importe quel commentaire elle avait prévu, il se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle l'oublia. Puis elle repensa à son geste illogique, à la façon dont elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter devant la lame lorsqu'elle avait cru que Natsu allait y perdre la vie. Le rouge s'empara de ses joues. Elle-même ne comprenait pas encore ce qui s'était produit.

\- Non, confirma-t-elle. Je l'ignorais.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! S'exclama Natsu avec plus de colère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Si je n'avais rien fait, tu ne serais même pas ici pour me crier dessus ! S'exclama-t-elle, la colère la rejoignant également face à sa réponse ingrate. Tu ne t'es pourtant pas gêné de me sauver la vie toi ! Alors pourquoi tu en fais un cas ?

\- Je ne me suis pas jeté devant le danger prêt à abandonner ma vie !

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'aillais laisser mon ami mourir ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne ?

\- Justement ! On est amis, pas vrai ?

Incrédule, la jeune femme leva les yeux en signe d'exaspération, perdant de plus en plus patience.

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire !

\- Bien… alors saches que l'on ne meurt pas pour ses amis, on vit pour eux.

Le regard que lui retournait Natsu était d'un tel sérieux qu'elle eut du mal à se rappeler que c'était bien le jeune homme au tempérament heureux et irréfléchi qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge une fois de plus devant l'intensité de son regard.

\- D…D'accord, dit-elle finalement. Si… tu promets de faire de même.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il, un large sourire éclairant maintenant son visage.

Elle lui retourna son sourire, mais peu de temps après, son air s'assombrit en comprenant pleinement les implications de cette promesse.

\- Mais cela veut dire que je ne pourrai pas t'aider ou te protéger à mon tour si besoin…

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi elle disait cela.

\- Je ne sais pas me battre, précisa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'expérience comme Gray ou Gajeel, je ne suis pas vraiment habile physiquement non plus comme toi, et je n'ai ni l'intelligence de Levy ni les talents de Wendy pour soigner alors j'ignore comment vous aider… laissa-t-elle tomber. Quant à Juvia… c'est particulier…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir avant que qu'une étincelle brilla dans le regard du jeune homme et que Natsu ne l'interrompe en appelant Wendy et Levy. Intriguée d'être appelée dans ce qui semblait être une conversation sérieuse, la plus jeune fille s'approcha timidement.

\- Oui Natsu ?

\- Peux-tu me donner ton médicament contre les nausées tout de suite ? Il est presque l'heure de toute façon !

\- Eu…. Oui, mais on n'est pas encore accostés…

\- Levy va conduire ! Annonça le jeune homme contre tout attentes, sachant très bien que sa cousine savait se débrouiller en mer.

Devant les trois jeunes femmes surprises, il prit le remède tendu par Wendy et s'éloigna de la barre en tirant Lucy par la main. Puis, toujours sans laisser tomber son sourire, il sorti le poignard qu'il gardait désormais toujours sur lui et le dégaina inquiétant de plus en plus Lucy. À cet instant, le comportement hors du commun à Natsu avait déjà attiré l'attention de tous les membres du groupe. Même Gajeel avait jeté un regard curieux en sa direction.

Lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour tenir son avant-bras dressé devant lui, Lucy n'y teint plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-elle apeurée devant le regard que portait le jeune homme, celui qu'il affichait toujours avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

\- On va tester ton nouveau pouvoir, dit-il simplement sans laisser tomber son sourire.

Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tenta d'appliquer la lame de son poignard dans sa chair. Bien entendu, Lucy savait qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait réellement la blesser, mais elle anticipa le coup, tentant de repousser l'attaque. Mais, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir de la douleur, elle ressentit une énergie semblable à la dernière attaque sur elle et la lame du poignard rebondit sur la peau sans l'atteindre sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

\- Tu crois encore que tu ne pourras pas nous aider avec ça ? Dit Natsu, son sourire encore plus grand, si c'était même possible. Tu vas pouvoir protéger tes amis _et_ respecter ta promesse !

\- Mais… je ne comprends pas, laissa tomber la jeune femme en regardant sa peau comme si elle n'était pas la sienne. Je me suis déjà coupée par accident par le passé… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Peut-être que Lucy n'avait pas encore développé ses pouvoirs à ce moment, dit Juvia qui s'était rapprochée comme le reste du groupe. Juvia a commencé à pouvoir se servir de l'eau un peu après avoir commencé à avoir des problèmes avec les villageois.

\- Peut-être renchérit Lucy, mais toi tu les maitrises depuis longtemps, ce serait étrange que…aille ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa main droite dans son autre par réflexe.

Lorsqu'elle prit le temps de regarder convenablement sa main, elle nota qu'une fine marque rougeâtre marquait le dos de sa main. D'où venait cette coupure ? Elle n'avait rien pu voir, trop concentrée sur les paroles de Juvia.

\- Je crois plutôt que l'espèce d'étrange énergie qui te protège doit être activée volontairement, dit Gray qui avait lui-même une lame dans les mains, une légère marque rouge au bout de la dague prouvant qu'il était à l'origine de cette petite coupure. Si tu ne sais pas que tu dois te protéger, tu vas être blessée. Contre Natsu et lorsque tu t'es jetée devant lui pour le protéger, tu anticipais l'attaque et voulais le repousser, que tu sois consciente de l'utilisation d'un bouclier ou non.

Lucy prit quelques instants pour évaluer la plausibilité de la théorie de son ami d'enfance et jugea qu'elle était bel et bien crédible.

\- Et pour Gajeel ? Demanda Levy, qui n'était pas très loin, après un moment. Tu guérissais rapidement lorsque tu étais enfant ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été malade, laissa-t-il tomber platement.

\- Jamais ? S'exclama Lucy. Même pas un petit rhume ? Tout le monde a eu au moins un rhume dans sa vie.

\- Puisque je te dis que je n'ai jamais été malade ! Grommela Gajeel, sur le point de perdre patience. À part une gueule de bois, et encore là, j'étais sur pied bien avant les autres, je n'avais jamais même toussé une fois… avant cette saloperie de poison, laissa-t-il tomber, le souvenir de sa quasi-mort toujours amer.

\- Ton système immunitaire a dû enrayer la prolifération de bactéries avant même qu'elles ne puissent réellement t'infecter, dit Levy, une main sur son menton, semblant plus réfléchir tout haut que de parler à Gajeel. Selon moi, ton corps à pris beaucoup plus de temps à neutraliser le poison en raison du fait qu'était dévastateur. Ça relève tout de même du miracle que tes cellules se soient regénérées assez rapidement pour prendre le dessus…

\- Gihi, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris ton charabia scientifique, mais je suis bien content que cette merde de poison ne puisse pas m'avoir.

Secouant la tête d'un air découragé, quoique soulagé de se rappeler que Gajeel au moins ne pourra pas succomber face au terrible poison, Levy laissa vagabonder son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle accoste l'embarcation pour la nuit. Ils avaient éclairci des bribes seulement de leur problème, un morceaux de casse-tête parmi tant d'autres. De plus en plus impatiente, elle pensa à toutes les informations que pourraient leur apporter les savoirs de la bibliothèque de Romine.


	19. Chapitre 19 : La tour profonde

Levy s'étira lentement alors qu'elle battait des paupières, s'extirpant d'une autre nuit de sommeil. Jetant un œil à sa droite, elle put voir Gajeel s'agiter lui-même dans ses couvertures. Soupirant, la jeune femme se convainquit de bouger. Elle savait que Gajeel était éveillé depuis un moment, tentant en vain de rester le plus longtemps possible endormi faute d'activité pertinente à faire. La jeune femme devait avouer que, même avec son tempérament plus calme et posé, elle commençait à avoir besoin de bouger convenablement et de faire quelque chose de plus productif que de simplement… attendre. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà relu deux fois le roman de Lucy, seul qu'elle avait en sa possession, devant se retenir pour ne pas subtiliser les pages que son amie prenait le temps d'écrire dans ses heures d'attente. Quant à Natsu, bien que son travail ne demande que peu d'effort, il avait au moins l'avantage de pouvoir faire quelque chose de son temps avec la navigation.

La jeune femme s'installa une fois de plus avec son livre sur le pont, une couverture sur les épaules en cette fraiche brise du matin, alors qu'elle regardait l'horizon. Aujourd'hui, après de trop nombreuses journées en mer, ils allaient afin parvenir à Romine et avoir accès à cette source de savoir qui leur faisait cruellement défaut. Mêlé à l'excitation d'enfin franchir un pas dans la bonne direction, s'ajoutait aussi la peur. C'était leur seule piste de comprendre quelque chose tant à cette chasse à l'homme qu'à la source de c'est étranges pouvoirs magiques que quelques personnes de leur groupe avaient développés. S'ils devaient rentrer bredouille de cette expédition de plusieurs semaines… La jeune femme ne voulait simplement pas y penser. Heureusement, elle fut vite rejointe par Gajeel, ce qui lui permit de se changer les idées. Il ne fit rien de particulier, se contentant de simplement s'assoir près d'elle.

Ni elle ni Gajeel n'avait reparlé du baisé qu'ils avaient échangé sur le lit de mort du jeune homme, mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé entre eux. Ils étaient tout simplement bien ensemble et n'avaient pas besoin de parler lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Comme si leur présence mutuelle avait toujours été naturelle. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs naturellement rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans même le remarquer, la jeune femme n'en prenant conscience que lorsqu'elle sentit le poids et la chaleur d'une tête peser sur son épaule alors que Gajeel s'était endormi de nouveau. Elle perdit instantanément sa concentration, un sourire au visage. Voyant les mèches noires tranquillement s'accumuler sur ses cuisses alors que la tête du jeune homme descendait de plus en plus bas, elle se repositionna de sorte à ce qu'il puisse se stabiliser, la tête sur ses jambes. Une fois bien placée, elle ne put résister à la tentation de glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure. L'interminable attente ne semblait plus si longue à cet instant, la jeune femme se perdant dans la contemplation de celui qu'elle mourait d'embrasser de nouveau. Involontairement, elle approcha un peu plus son visage du sien, laissant une quinzaine de centimètres entre leurs deux visages et c'est à ce moment que Gajeel choisit d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirant en une moue moqueuse, le jeune homme ne sembla pas le moins du monde perturbé par la présence de la jeune femme si près de lui. Mais son air redevint un peu plus sérieux lorsque tous deux prirent conscience de la tension palpable entre eux. Il devint rapidement évident que chacun souhaitait se débarrasser de l'espace qui les séparaient. Lorsqu'il se redressa sur son coude pour se soulever un peu, cet espace devint de moins en moins gênant jusqu'à complètement disparaitre. Si leur premier baisé avait eu quelque chose d'unique et désespéré, celui-ci avait conservé toute la passion originale. S'il n'en revenait qu'à elle, Levy n'aurait jamais laissé terminer cet instant, mais la voix de son cousin au loin les tira de leur embrassade. Levy ignorait toutefois combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que leurs lèvres s'étaient liées, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs porter une grande attention aux propos avant de les comprendre. Ils étaient enfin arrivés ?

Les joues chaudes dû à l'émotion, elle leva le regard sur l'horizon qui n'était plus composé que d'eau. Au loin, elle commençait déjà à apercevoir les détails du port de Romine. À sa droite, elle pouvait voir que Gajeel avait déjà entamé de se lever et elle fit de même. Levy put d'ailleurs voir le reste du groupe se rassembler sur le pont pour enfin voir le résultat de leurs longues journées de voyage. Près d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient accosté et débarquaient du Fairy Tail, le bateau qui était devenu leur refuge. Malgré le lien d'attachement que chacun avait pour la felouque, tous étaient heureux de finalement pouvoir se dégourdir convenablement les jambes. Les mêmes craintes qui avaient effleurées l'esprit de la jeune femme plus tôt étaient partagées par le groupe, mais le soulagement de pouvoir enfin passer à l'action et de travailler activement pour leur survie était rafraichissante.

Heureusement pour eux, la tour profonde était près de la mer. Malheureusement pour eux, personne de leur groupe ne connaissait la localisation précise de la tour. Voyant qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller, Natsu ne se fit pas prier et demanda à un passant la direction à suivre. Intrigué, le couple interrogé se figea et marmonnèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de partir.

\- Gihi, se moqua Gajeel du jeune homme aux cheveux saumon, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on parlait la langue commune vraiment partout dans le monde ?

\- On la parle tous nous, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Demanda Natsu, mi confus, mi agacé de s'être fait reprendre par Gajeel.

\- Il est beaucoup moins fréquent dans les pays de l'ouest de parler la langue commune, précisa Levy avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Lucy pensive, une main sur le menton. Les nobles de l'ouest que je rencontrais dans les soirées avaient toujours un interprète. Tu es le premier Goranais que je rencontre qui parle la langue commune d'ailleurs, réfléchit Lucy tout haut, se rappelant que Goran n'était qu'à une ou deux journées de marches d'ici.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Levy, surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Où l'as-tu apprise ? Demanda la jeune femme qui, malgré sa curiosité, n'avait rien contre l'accent de Gajeel, bien au contraire.

\- Les combats de rues se faisaient souvent contre des étrangers. J'ai fini par apprendre la langue après un moment.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne règle pas notre problème de langue, grommela Gray qui surveillait les alentours avec méfiance, inquiet de se faire surprendre de nouveau par Grimoir Heart.

À ça, Levy lui fit un sourire et s'approcha d'un nouveau groupe de passants et se mit à s'exprimer dans une langue qui leur était totalement étrangère. Sous les yeux épatés de tous, elle revient au sein du groupe avec l'information nécessaire.

\- Comment une fille du matriarcat s'est retrouvée à parler une langue d'un pays aussi éloigné ? Demanda Gajeel avec un réel air impressionné.

\- _J'ai toujours été passionnée par les langues étrangères et j'ai eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plusieurs grâce à mon poste dans les archives._

Cette fois, seul Gajeel avait été en mesure de comprendre la réponse dite dans sa langue natale. L'accent de Levy était très prononcé, mais les propos étaient incroyablement fluides pour quelqu'un qui n'avait sans doute jamais eu l'occasion de réellement le pratiquer.

\- Gihi, _je savais déjà que tu étais habile avec ta langue, mais pas à ce point !_ Dit-il une fois revenu de sa surprise en faisant référence à leur _activité_ de plus tôt.

\- Levy, tout va bien ? Demanda aussitôt Lucy alors que le visage de son amie prenait rapidement une teinte rouge vif.

Gajeel ayant également répondu en Goranais, la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu mettre Levy dans cet état, mais cette dernière l'assura rapidement que tout allait bien avant de leur transmettre les directions qu'elle venait d'obtenir.

Sachant maintenant où aller, il leur fallu un peu plus de vingt minutes pour trouver la tour profonde. Puis elle fut enfin devant eux, la possible réponse à leur infinie énigme. Le cœur de tous battant plus fort, que ce soit par hâte de faire quelque chose ou par anticipation, le groupe s'approcha de l'entrée. Une fois de plus, Natsu, qui semblait oublier tout bon sens parfois, se précipita vers l'entrée avant d'être arrêté par Lucy qui le retint par le foulard. De son côté, Levy en profita pour aller se présenter en bonne et due forme aux responsables des lieux. La connaissance de la langue locale y étant sans doute pour quelque chose, la jeune femme finit par avoir l'accord d'y entrer et elle fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre. Regardant une dernière fois autour d'eux, ne pouvant réprimer l'impression d'être suivis, Gray se résout à suivre le reste du groupe, Juvia l'attendant quelques pas seulement devant lui.

* * *

Dès qu'ils mirent les pieds au-delà de la porte, ils comprirent pourquoi on appelait la plus grande bibliothèque du monde la tour _profonde_. Si elle semblait déjà grande de l'extérieur, l'intérieur était absolument époustouflant et semblait bien plus large. Les murs et les rangées étaient d'ailleurs tapissés de livres du plafond au plancher sans laisser le moindre espace pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que la porte d'entrée et les escaliers, menant tant vers le haut que vers le bas. En fait, la tour était au moins aussi creuse que haute si on en croyait les légendes et elle faisait une bonne vingtaine d'étages.

\- On doit trouver la section des langues étheques, annonça Levy qui réussit à mettre son émerveillement un peu de côté le temps de se concentrer sur leur objectif. Les symboles ressemblent énormément à ceux que nous avons vus dans la grotte, mais des couleurs sont utilisées dans celle-ci.

\- De l'écriture avec des couleurs différentes ? Demanda Lucy intriguée.

\- Les éthèques utilisaient des codes de couleurs pour utiliser le même symbole pour différentes significations, précisa la jeune femme.

\- On devrait demander aux gardiens de nous aider, risqua Wendy qui regardait la pièce avec des grands yeux.

\- Malheureusement, c'est plus une immense collection de livres anciens qu'une réelle bibliothèque, laissa tomber Levy avec regret. Les gens de partout au monde avaient habitude de venir offrir une part de leur culture aux gens de Romine. Avec le temps, la tradition s'est estompée et plus personne ne travaille vraiment pour les classer. Des moines, œuvrant comme gardiens des savoirs du passé jettent un œil sur l'endroit, mais plus personne ne l'entretient.

\- On devrait se séparer pour couvrir le plus de terrain le plus rapidement possible alors, dit Gray. On t'appelle si on croit avoir trouvé la bonne section, ajouta-t-il, cette fois-ci en direction de Levy.

Cette dernière acquiesçant, tous se répartirent les régions. Alors qu'elle partait de son côté, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus réalisa à quel point c'était incroyablement difficile pour elle de rester concentrée sur sa tâche. C'était nouveau pour elle qui avait toujours su garder sa concentration mêmes dans les conditions les moins appropriées. Mais à cet instant, elle était tout simplement charmée. Tous ces livres… une source pratiquement infinie de savoir dans laquelle elle n'avait que l'envie de plonger… Mais au prix de nombreux rappels, elle réussit à poursuivre sa route vers les étages inférieurs de la tour. Puis elle la vit, la bonne section ! Jetant un regard rapide sur sa montre de poche, elle comprit que près d'une heure s'était déjà écoulée avant ce moment.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se jeta sur ses genoux, la tablette concernant les Éthèques se trouvant tout au bas de l'étagère. Soulevant sa lampe au-dessus des pages, elle se mit à feuilleter les ouvrages vieux de plusieurs siècles, devant freiner son enthousiasme afin de ne pas déchirer les fragiles pages. Elle eut la confirmation qu'elle désirait, comprenant qu'elle avait bel et bien affaire à ce qu'elle avait besoin. S'en voulant de profaner un tel lieu de savoir, elle mit dans son sac quelques alphabets qui seraient vitaux dans la transcription des textes, se répétant qu'elle le faisait pour la survie de leur groupe et qu'elle pourrait toujours retourner les ouvrages plus tard.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut une drôle d'odeur qu'elle mit un peu de temps à identifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle en comprenne l'origine. Le cœur battant la chamade, par la peur cette fois, Levy serra son sac sur elle et se leva d'un bon, se disant qu'ils devaient sortir d'ici aussitôt…

 **1200 mots sont déjà écrits au chapitre 20 ) Je ne devrais pas vous faire attendre bien plus longtemps.**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé le chapitre !**

 **Lily xx**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Au coeur des flammes

**Merci pour vos merveilleux commentaires! J'Adore vous lire xxx**

Gajeel avait toujours été un homme d'action et n'avait jamais été intéressé par quelque chose d'aussi intellectuel que la lecture. Cependant, même lui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné par les lieux. Jamais il n'avait cru voir autant de bouquins de toute sa vie. Après avoir rapidement évalué les lieux, Gajeel avait retourné son attention sur Levy qui, de toute évidence ne savait pas où donner de la tête. À chaque nouvelle section qu'elle découvrait, elle était tentée de marcher en sa direction. Puis, comme si elle devait constamment se rappeler de la raison de sa présence ici, elle s'arrêta en cours de route afin de passer à la recherche de la section qui leur serait utile. Levy s'étant vu attitré les étages inférieurs dans leur répartition des recherches, il la perdit rapidement de vue. Ce qui le ramena à sa propre tâche. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il ne se lasse et seule l'importance que représentaient ces livres le poussèrent à continuer pour plus d'une heure sans succès.

Ce sont des bruits de lutte à l'étage inférieur qui le sortirent enfin de sa pénible tâche. N'obéissant qu'à ses réflexes, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Une intense vague de chaleur fut la première chose qui l'accueillit une fois en bas. Le jeune homme dut même reculer d'un pas alors que les flammes brulaient avec ardeur. Outre le danger immédiat que représentait l'incendie, il put voir la silhouette de Natsu en combat à main nues contre un membre de Grimoir heart, l'épée de ce dernier maintenant inutilisable après sa chute dans les flammes. Avec un peu de concentration, il put également voir Lucy résister péniblement aux attaques d'un deuxième assassin. Ce dernier, ayant probablement déjà été surpris par le champs de protection que Lucy produisait contre les armes, tentait désormais de lui faire du mal par d'autres moyens. Il réussit d'ailleurs à la projeter contre le mur d'un violent coup de poing qui fendit la lèvre de la jeune femme. Désorientée, Lucy tenta de retrouver l'usage convenable de ses membres, mais elle ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps avant de perdre conscience et être laissée à la merci du feu. Du moins, c'est ce qui se serait produit sans l'intervention de Gajeel qui faucha l'assassin sans pitié de sa propre épée.

Un sourire de soulagement étira les traits de la jeune femme alors qu'elle reconnaissait son compagnon d'infortune. Son air redevint toutefois horrifié à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Cherchant à comprendre la source de cette terreur, Gajeel se retourna et, alors qu'un cri déchirant quittait les lèvres de Lucy, il fut témoin de ce qui pouvait bien être une victoire pour leur ennemi. Natsu, déstabilisé par un violent coup alors que sa tête percutait le sol, fut jeté dans les flammes. L'expérience devait déjà être atroce comme elle l'était, mais elle s'envenima encore plus alors qu'une des bibliothèques enflammées céda sous l'impact, s'écroulant sur lui. Croyant avoir accompli sa tâche, le feu étant bel et bien installé, le meurtrier en profita pour filer.

S'il l'avait voulu, Gajeel aurait sans doute pu le rattraper. Mais peu importe à quel point les chances de survie de Natsu étaient bases, il devait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver. Voyant que Lucy courrait déjà en sa direction, ses larmes ruisselant abondamment sur ses joues, il se hâta de la rejoindre. Il dut toutefois vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'un miracle serait nécessaire pour atteindre le jeune homme. Déjà, l'oxygène semblait quitter sa poitrine alors que la fumée envahissait ses poumons. La chaleur ne serait d'ailleurs même plus tolérable et il sentait quelques brulures se former sur ses bras. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Natsu à ce moment. Était-il même toujours en vie à ce stade ?

Avant qu'ils ne puissent trouver une solution pour atteindre leur compagnon, le tas de livres ardents recouvrant Natsu bougea. Un sanglot se fit entendre chez Lucy, avant qu'une forme n'émerge du brasier. Une bouffée de chaleur additionnelle le fit battre des paupières. Il en eut même la vision brouillée quelques instants et il remit en question l'image devant lui tant elle était irréelle. Hallucinait-il ?

Le fait que Natsu ait encore la force de se lever relevait déjà de l'impossible. À ce point, le jeune homme aux cheveux saumon aurait été considéré chanceux de simplement survivre, mais il faisait bien plus que cela… il était indemne. Pas la moindre trace de brulure ni de douleur. C'était comme si Natsu se trouvait dans une pièce tout à fait normale.

\- Na…Natsu ? Hésita Lucy en s'approchant de lui, tendant une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue.

Une quinte de toux suivi l'usage de sa voix alors que Natsu semblait réaliser pour la première fois ce que ça impliquait.

\- Je vais bien… laissa-t-il tomber. Ça ne brule pas.

\- Tu n'as pas de difficulté à respirer non plus, remarqua Gajeel, son chandail devant son nez en guise de protection.

\- Génial ! J'ai un pouvoir moi aussi ! Constata-t-il due à sa résistance au feu inhumaine, passant sa main inutilement à répétition dans le feu.

\- Tu ne peux pas te servir de ta tête pour une fois ? Aboya Gajeel. Le reste de nous va tous mourir grillé ici si on ne se dépêche pas de foutre le camp ! On devrait d'ailleurs bientôt rejoindre les autres, ils devraient déjà être sortis ou presque puisqu'ils sont plus hauts.

\- Et toi, où vas-tu ? Demanda Lucy, incrédule alors que Gajeel se précipitait au contraire de ses propos vers l'escalier menant eux profondeurs de la tour plutôt que de remonter vers la sortie.

\- Levy est encore plus bas. Pas question que, commença Gajeel avant d'être coupé par une profonde toux, je parte sans elle, compléta-t-il péniblement.

\- Tu ne reviendras jamais vivant si tu descends là ! Tu tiens à peine debout… Intervint Natsu qui venait de comprendre la gravité de la situation pour les autres malgré son immunité.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir seule là-dessous, dit-il d'un ton sans réponse.

\- Je vais y aller, trancha Natsu avec un sérieux inhabituel. Je vais aller chercher Levy et je te promets que je vais la ramener en sécurité.

Malgré la logique de la proposition, Gajeel dût faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas catégoriquement refuser. Natsu était pourtant le seul choix logique due à ses nouvelles habiletés et peut-être même la seule réelle chance de Levy de s'en sortir vivante. Ce point à lui seul réussi à la convaincre alors que la décision de s'éloigner d'elle dans un moment aussi crucial lui déchirait le cœur. _« Je ne laisserai plus personne tomber. Je vais prendre le relais et je te promets que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver »._ Les paroles de Natsu alors que Gajeel ne croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir la protéger lui revinrent en tête. Cette fois, il devait réellement laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le relais. Serrant les dents, il finit par acquiescer, retirant la cape de voyage qu'il avait sur les épaules.

\- Utilise ça pour la protéger des flammes, dit-il simplement, donnant indirectement son accord.

Puis, refusant de perdre plus de temps, il tira Lucy par le poignet vers la sortie. À ça, un sourire se traça brièvement sur les lèvres de Natsu avant de hocher la tête en approbation et disparaitre dans les flammes. Aussi difficile que ça pouvait être, chacun d'eux confiait à l'autre la sécurité d'une personne qui leur était très chère et ils comptaient bien s'en sortir tous vivants.

* * *

Natsu dévala les escaliers. Les flammes léchaient son visage comme une brise d'été, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder en tête que le traitement serait beaucoup plus brutal pour sa cousine s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

N'ayant qu'une seule idée, rejoindre l'étage inférieur le plus rapidement possible, il accéléra le pas. Mais si, lui, était résistant aux flammes, le bois qui composait les marches ne l'était pas. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, son pied traversa l'avant-dernière marche le faisant chuter. Cette fois-ci, il ressentit bel et bien de la douleur, mais fut vite rassuré de voir que le tibia n'était pas fracturé dans sa chute. Délogeant sa jambe, il parvint enfin à se relever lorsqu'une quinte de toux le ramena à la réalité.

\- Levy ! Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant de repérer une silhouette prisonnière des flammes, recroquevillée sur elle-même en tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger. Sans hésitation, il fondit sur sa cousine et l'enveloppa de la cape de Gajeel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Levy, on sort d'ici, la rassura-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

De toute façon, même s'il lui en avait donné l'occasion, sa gorge était sans doute beaucoup trop irritée par toute cette fumée pour tenter autre chose que de respirer. Évitant avec précaution la partie abimée de l'escalier, Natsu se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

La première chose qu'il vit à l'extérieur était le regard ampli d'inquiétude Lucy dont le visage se détendit par le soulagement dès qu'il fut dans son champ de vision. Puis il vit Gajeel, se ruant pratiquement sur eux, ses actions trahissant son inquiétude.

Souriant au jeune homme, Natsu déposa la silhouette de Levy dans ses bras avant d'aller rejoindre le reste du groupe.

\- Ces salopards nous ont retrouvés même dans la tour. Ils n'attendaient que de nous voir entrer à l'intérieur avant de faire tout flamber ! Éclata Gray.

\- Toute cette connaissance… partie en fumée… dit enfin Lucy sortie de son mutisme.

\- On est venu jusqu'ici pour rien, se désola Juvia.

\- Pas pour rien, dit Levy d'une petite vois une fois qu'elle eut évacué une partie des particules de fumées qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses poumons.

Faute de pouvoir parler trop longtemps pour le moment, elle s'écarta un peu de Gajeel qui la tenait toujours près de lui et écarta la cape du jeune homme pour déloger quelques épais volumes.

\- Tu as trouvé ce dont tu as besoin ? Demanda Lucy incrédule.

\- Oui, dit-elle avant de tousser un peu plus. J'avais tout ce qu'il me… fallait avant de sentir l'odeur de fumée.

\- On devrait partir d'ici au plus vite, dit Gajeel. Grimoir Heart croit peut-être à notre mort pour l'instant, mais ça ne durera pas.

Gajeel n'ayant pas besoin de leur dire deux fois, le groupe se hâta vers le bateau et ils larguèrent les amarres dès qu'ils furent de nouveau sur le _Fairy Tail_.

Tous étaient sur le qui-vive pour au moins une heure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent mis une distance considérable entre eux et Romine qu'ils purent enfin se permettre de souffler un peu. La journée avait d'ailleurs été si chargée et riche en émotions que la plupart d'entre eux n'avalèrent qu'un simple repas avant d'aller se reposer.

Quant à Natsu, il se contenta du premier endroit décent pour accoster le bateau avant de prendre place à la table et manger. La plupart des membres du groupe s'étant déjà installés pour la nuit, il mangea en silence avant de sentir une présence près de lui. Lorsqu'il relava la tête, il reconnut rapidement la jeune femme blonde qu'il salua d'un large sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla simplement Lucy.

\- Désolée pour quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme méfiant en regardant rapidement autour de lui et son assiette en cherchant la cause de ses excuses.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas idiot, je n'ai pas touché à ta nourriture, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres avant de s'assoir près de lui.

Puis son sourire tomba alors qu'elle reprit un air sérieux.

\- J'ai eu incroyablement peur aujourd'hui, confia-t-elle. J'étais certaine de t'avoir perdu cette fois.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire… et l'attaque n'était pas ta faute, la rassura Natsu.

\- Je sais, mais ça m'a fait réfléchir à notre conversation suite à la découverte de mon propre pouvoir, quand tu as cru que j'aillais mourir pour bloquer l'épée qui te menaçait.

Le jeune homme grimaça à ce souvenir, mais ne put rien dire à ce sujet alors que Lucy enchainait.

\- À ce moment-là, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir, mais… jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une telle horreur.

Une larme quitta son œil sans qu'elle ne semble le remarquer.

\- Quand je te croyais mort, c…c'était comme si mon cœur brulait avec toi. Une fois l'émotion passée, j'ai réalisé que c'était exactement comme à la découverte de mon pouvoir et que tu avais surement eu à vivre cette terrible sensation. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait vivre ça.

Cette fois, elle pleurait bel et bien et le serra contre elle alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son cou. Natsu, qui était resté anormalement silencieux jusque-là, resserra finalement ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Alors dans ce cas on n'a qu'une seule option, dit-il sans quitter leur proximité ni démentir ses propos, ses lèvres effleurant sa tempe alors qu'il la tenait contre lui. On reste en vie, chacun de nous. Comme ça, l'autre n'aura plus jamais à vivre ça de nouveau.

Lucy n'avait aucune idée de quelle manière elle pourrait respecter cette promesse. Elle ignorait même si c'était possible de le promettre, mais si elle pouvait être certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour reproduire ce moment en toute sécurité, cette chasse à l'homme loin derrière eux.

\- C'est promis.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Découvertes

\- T'as au moins pris le temps de dormir j'espère ?

Levy, après avoir mit quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'on lui parlait, releva les yeux sur l'origine de la voix grave.

\- Bon matin Gajeel, salua-t-elle le jeune homme en le gratifiant d'un large sourire, ignorant complètement la question.

\- Ça répond à ma question, grommela le jeune homme. T'as même pas remarqué qu'on n'est plus le matin.

Fronçant le sourcil, la jeune femme jeta un œil à sa montre de poche, confirmant qu'elle n'avait réellement pas vu le temps passer.

\- J'ai presque fini d'exploiter toutes les similitudes entre cette langue mystère et l'éthèque ancien. Je suis à deux doigts de former un lexique décent pour la traduction en éthèque.

\- Et je paris que tu parles l'éthèque ancien… dit Gajeel sans réellement être surpris.

\- Personne ne parle cette langue depuis des siècles démenti la jeune femme. Mais oui, je peux le lire et le comprendre. Une fois que j'aurais traduit les écritures en éthèque, puis passé de l'éthèque à la langue commune, on va peut-être enfin comprendre ce qui nous arrive.

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'on est en cavale, on peut bien attendre quelques petites heures de plus le temps que tu manges et dors, trancha Gajeel en refermant l'ouvrage que Levy consultait.

L'action poussa Levy à soupirer d'exaspération, mais elle savait que le jeune homme avait raison. Elle était non seulement allée au lit beaucoup trop tard, s'enfermant dans une pièce avec ses nombreux documents dès qu'ils furent de retour sur le Fairy Tail, mais avait aussi à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit tant elle avait hâte de poursuivre ses recherches. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'avait d'ailleurs avalé qu'un morceau de pain et du fromage à la va vite en s'installant de nouveau à l'aube. Devant son hésitation, une petite voix s'ajouta à la conversation.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Demanda timidement Wendy.

Prenant un petit instant pour y penser, Levy sourit à la cadette et lui tendit une feuille contenant une série de symboles.

\- Voici la liste des symboles que j'ai pu traduire. Si tu remplaces ceux-ci par ceux-là en recopiant le texte, on sera déjà avancé dans la traduction, explica-t-elle en pointant lesdits symboles.

\- Je peux faire ça ! S'exclama Wendy, contente de pouvoir faire sa part.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de résister, la jeune femme se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Levy sentit pleinement l'effet de la fatigue accumulée. S'efforçant de manger convenablement, elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit qui lui semblait étrangement plus confortable qu'à l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, le soleil sombrait déjà derrière l'horizon. Emplie d'une énergie nouvelle, elle se leva prestement pour aller rejoindre Wendy. Vue l'ampleur de la tâche qu'elle lui avait laissée, jamais elle ne s'attendais à ce que la traduction des symboles qu'elle avait réussi à décrypter serait complète. Néanmoins, avec l'énergie qu'elle avait récupérée et ce que Wendy aurait eu le temps de faire, la jeune femme était convaincue qu'elle parviendrait à compléter quelques pages ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la salle où elle s'était d'abord installée, elle eut le plaisir de découvrir que le développement était bien au-delà de ses attentes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes ici? Dit la jeune femme impressionnée de voir que Lucy et même Juvia s'étaient ajoutées à l'équipe.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous allions te laisser faire tout le travail seule?

\- Non, finit-elle par dire, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai simplement toujours tout fait mes traductions seule alors je ne suis pas habituée à avoir de l'aide.

\- Et bien Levy en a maintenant ! Dit Juvia en déposant son crayon. Juvia n'était pas non plus habituée d'avoir des amis et des coéquipiers, mais elle aime beaucoup en avoir ! Ce n'est pas les meilleures conditions, mais Juvia est heureuse de vous avoir toutes rencontrés.

\- Une personne en particulier a attiré ton attention ? La taquina Lucy, très bien au courant de l'évidente attraction que la jeune femme avait pour son ami d'enfance.

\- Juvia ne laissera jamais tomber contre sa rivale en amours ! Lucy a peut-être passé plus de temps avec Gray, mais Gray finira par être avec Juvia !

\- Et je vous le souhaite de tout cœur, dit Lucy qui avait abandonné de convaincre Juvia qu'elle voyait Gray comme un frère et que jamais elle ne pourrait avoir des sentiments romantiques envers lui. D'ailleurs, ajouta la jeune noble, je crois que Gray n'est pas indifférent à toi lui non plus.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Demanda Levy, qui avait pris place à la table également. Gray semble tout le temps si discret et réservé face à ses sentiments.

\- Depuis le temps que je le connais, je n'ai jamais vu Gray passer autant de temps avec une fille sans la rejeter.

\- Mais tu le connais depuis que vous êtes enfants, non ? constata Wendy. Et il ne te rejette pas toi ?

\- Oui, reprit Lucy, mais il n'y a toujours eu qu'un lien fraternel entre nous deux. Je n'ai jamais vu Gray de cette manière et lui non plus. Cependant, il a toujours attiré l'attention des filles et je vous garantis qu'il n'a jamais passé autant de temps avec l'une d'elles sans perdre patience. Sans compter que…

\- Que quoi ? Demanda Juvia qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être piquée d'intérêt.

\- Le regard qu'il t'a jeté lorsqu'il croyait que tu allais mourir dans ce combat injuste à l'épée… Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi inquiet et hors de lui. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir te protéger devait le rendre fou.

Cette fois, ça en était trop pour Juvia alors qu'un air absent recouvrait son visage, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a encore perdue dans le monde de Juvia, rit Lucy en appuyant sa joue dans sa main.

\- Le monde de Juvia ? Demanda Wendy confuse.

\- Le monde imaginaire où son esprit vogue.

\- Il est surement empli de Gray, plaisanta Levy qui avait compris à quoi faisait allusion son amie.

Sur ces plaisanteries, les filles se remirent au travail. De son côté, Levy continuait de traduire de nouveaux symboles tandis que le reste des filles remplaçaient les symboles de la caverne par ceux proposés par la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé de traduire tous les symboles, elle se hâta d'aider le reste de ses compagnes à appliquer ces symboles traduits dans le texte.

Après un temps que Levy ne put quantifier, une feuille fut tendue devant elle. Levant le regard de sur sa propre feuille, la jeune femme questionna du regard Lucy.

\- On vient de terminer cette page, annonça la jeune femme blonde.

Une vague d'excitation grandissant en elle, Levy s'empara de la feuille qu'elle se mit à lire avec intérêt. De toute évidence, lire l'ancien éthèque était bien plus difficile pour elle que de lire la langue commune ou le kaulien, sa langue natale. Toutefois, elle en connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ces lignes rescellaient quelque chose d'important. Elle abandonna la transcription qu'elle faisait pour traduire le texte en langue commune.

\- Levy ? Demanda Lucy avec curiosité.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire de détails à ce stade, mais je crois qu'on a pris une bonne décision en allant chercher les livres à Romine.

Sur ce, elle replongea son entière attention sur le document devant elle sans prendre la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'archiviste se contenta de prendre les feuilles terminées qu'on lui tendait, les ajoutant à sa propre pile à traduire. Les lettre défilaient devant ses yeux sans que sa soif de savoir ne soit satisfaite. C'était gros. Trop gros pour qu'elle ne se permette d'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle écrit enfin le dernier mot, la jeune femme leva les yeux sur une pièce pratiquement baignée dans le noir. Sa propre lampe était presque à court d'huile et elle était maintenant seule dans la pièce. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à sortir de ma bulle, pensa-t-elle, convaincue que ses amies lui avaient souhaité bonne nuit avant de partir sans qu'elle ne les entende. Jetant un œil à sa montre de poche, elle comprit qu'elle avait de nouveau fait une nuit blanche. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever, ses amis se réveillant sans aucun doute dans un avenir très proche. C'était une bonne chose pensa la jeune femme. Il était absolument impossible qu'elle trouve le sommeil après ce qu'elle avait découvert… et elle mourrait d'envie de partager le contenu de ses découvertes avec le reste du groupe.

 **Je m'arrête ici ! La fin d'étape est passée alors je devrais pouvoir trouver plus de temps pour écrire et ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour ces révélations ;) Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'offrent leur support en commentant ! xxx**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Les ancêtres

**Bonjour !**

 **Chapitre plein de découvertes aujourd'hui :) J'espère que vous apprécierez :D Lily xx**

La couchette de Lucy tanguait tranquillement au rythme des vagues. Elle s'était tellement habituée à ce mouvement qu'elle se demandait même si elle parviendrait à bien dormir de nouveau sur la terre ferme lorsqu'ils seraient tirés d'affaire… s'ils arrivaient à être tirés d'affaire. Ses yeux noisette s'ouvrirent grand d'un coup. Au moment où les filles et elles avaient quitté pour dormir, Levy était peut-être sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de vital pour eux. En fait, elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on s'adressait à elle pour la saluer pour la nuit malgré leurs vaines tentatives.

Inquiète que son amie se trouve toujours à l'endroit où on l'avait laissée, Lucy se leva d'une traite et se rendit à la salle où elles avaient travaillé la veille. Comme elle n'y était pas, elle alla jeter un œil à la calle pour s'assurer qu'elle ait pris un peu de repos, mais sa couchette était vide. Elle poursuivi ses recherches sur le pont et trouva Levy assise près de l'endroit où son cousin conduisait déjà. Aucun d'eux n'interagissait, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus semblait complètement perdue dans l'horizon. Toutefois, contrairement à lorsqu'elle entreprenait les traductions, elle leva le regard sur son amie lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Mais ce n'était pas le regard brillant auquel elle s'attendait. Il était pensif, voir inquiet, mais surtout très fatigué.

\- Bon matin Lucy, dit-elle tout de même à son approche.

\- Bon matin Levy ! Répondit la blonde avec entrain, ignorant le drôle d'air de Levy.

Lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme ne dit rien de plus, Lucy poussa un peu plus loin.

\- Alors… À quelle heure as-tu décidé d'arrêter les traductions ?

\- Je les ai terminées il y a environ deux heures.

\- Quoi ? Tu les as terminées ? Mais… pourquoi es-tu encore debout ?

Un sourire, fatigué mais sincère, étira ses lèvres.

\- J'avais tellement hâte de vous en parler que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, dit-elle d'un ton las. Mais je suis certaine que tout le monde sera bientôt levé. Je vais vous dire à ce moment-là ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle finalement, se regard croisant et s'attardant sur Natsu l'espace d'un instant.

Brulant d'envie de lui en demander davantage, mais sachant très bien que son amie était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, elle lui laissa un peu d'air et alla auprès de Natsu.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Lui demanda Lucy.

\- Je ne m'inquièterais pas pour elle, dit le jeune homme qui savait très bien qu'on parlait de sa cousine. Je m'inquièterais surtout de ce qu'elle a à nous dire. C'est évident que Levy a trouvé quelque chose de gros.

Lucy ne pouvait qu'approuver, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant. Bien que seul un court laps de temps s'écoula, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'une éternité passa avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Puis tous y étaient. Contenant difficilement son énervement, pianotant ses doigts sur ses notes, Levy les rejoint.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses inscrites sur les murs et nous n'avons pas réussi à tout retranscrire, mais ce que nous avons est largement suffisant, commença-t-elle une fois installée. Les inscriptions parlent d'abord de dragons.

\- De dragons ? Demanda Gray. Pourquoi parle-t-on de ces vieilles légendes dans une grotte ?

\- Ce ne semble pas être des légendes pour ceux qui l'ont écrit en tout cas, reprit Levy. En fait, si j'ai bien compris, on ne fait pas référence aux immenses créatures qui crachent du feu qu'on imagine tous. Les dragons de cette légende sont des sortes de divinité qui détiennent de grands pouvoirs, chacun ayant un don qui lui est propre. Comme toute divinité, la foi des humains est primordiale à leur survie. Afin qu'ils ne soient jamais oubliés, tous les 250 ans, ils envoient un émissaire sous forme humaine. Ce dernier, Nol l'étrange, part alors dans un périple à travers le monde pour choisir et rapporter à cette précise grotte des émissaires choisis par chacun des dragons.

\- Tout cela est bien joli, renchérit Gajeel, mais qu'est-ce que cela à rapport avec cette bande d'assassins qui veut notre peau ?

\- Vous vous souvenez qu'une partie de l'écriture était différente du reste ? Relança Levy sans se soucier du ton brusque employé par le jeune homme. Elle a été écrite plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, par la grand-mère de Natsu et moi : Séhane Dragneel. C'est son père Igneel, connaissant sa facilité pour les langues, qui lui a demandé de les écrire alors qu'il était sur son lit de mort.

\- Ton ancêtre parlait cette langue ? S'émerveilla Lucy.

\- Beaucoup de gens dans notre famille ont eu une facilité immense en lecture et en langues, dit Natsu. Enfin, pas tous, ajouta-t-il d'un large sourire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Moi j'ai toujours préféré l'action, mais beaucoup étaient de même niveau que Levy.

\- Séhane me surpassait grandement, dit la jeune femme concernée les joues en feu.

\- Tch. Tu sais très bien que c'est n'importe que, grommela Gajeel. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu lire cette merde, conclut-il le débat. Elle disait quoi ton ancêtre qu'on en finisse ?

Levant les yeux au ciel sans toutefois que ses joues ne baissent d'un ton de rouge, Levy poursuivit :

\- Il y a près de 70 ans, Igneel avait reçu la visite d'un mystérieux voyageur. Il était impossible de déterminer sa nationalité et il refusait de divulguer son itinéraire à quiconque autre qu'Igneel. Après s'être entretenu en privé avec l'inconnu, Igneel était également muet comme une tombe malgré les protestations de tous. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, il partit vers une destination inconnue de tous, même sa famille et ses amis proches. Après un périple de plusieurs jours, il se rendit à un lieu bien précis, vous l'avez surement deviné, la fameuse grotte. Là-bas, 9 autres émissaires le rejoignirent. Parmi eux, il y avait Grandina Marvel, l'arrière-grand-mère de Wendy, Anna Heartfilia, la grand-mère de Lucy, Mavis Vermillion, la grand-mère de Juvia et Metalicanna Redfox, le grand-père de Gajeel.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda Juvia.

Le ton de Levy s'assombrit.

\- Il y avait aussi Skiadrum Cheney, Weisslogia Eucliff et Warrod Sequen, mais toutes leurs descendants ont été exterminés par Grimoir heart dans les derniers mois. Quant à Yuri Dreyar et Precht Gaebolg, ils ne sont jamais sortis de cette grotte.

\- Est-ce que Séhane a dit ce qui s'était passé ?

\- Oui, poursuivit Levy l'air sérieux. Ils se sont tous réunis à l'intérieur de la grotte lorsque Nol l'étrange reprit sa forme surnaturelle. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'avait pas la forme que l'on s'imagine d'un dragon, mais des écailles tapissaient ses joues et ses bras. Son épaisse chevelure verdâtre semblait flotter autour de lui comme s'il était dans l'eau et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle. Il leur a alors annoncé qu'ils étaient là parce qu'ils avaient chacun été choisi par les 10 dragons pour recevoir un pouvoir particulier. Les émissaires transmettraient également leurs pouvoirs à leur descendance pour 250 ans. Les dragons auraient ainsi en échange leur essence préservée à travers ces pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que d'autres émissaires soient sélectionnés dans un autre 250 ans.

\- Alors c'est de là que nous proviennent tous nos pouvoirs ? S'exclama Wendy.

\- Juvia à le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau, Natsu de résister au feu, Gajeel de la régénération, Wendy de guérir les autres et Lucy a une sorte de bouclier intégré, énuméra Gray. On ne sait rien encore du pouvoir de Levy parcontre.

\- Rien dans ce que j'ai trouvé ne prouve que je vais en recevoir, corrigea Levy. Ce n'est pas stipulé que tous les descendants vont recevoir les pouvoirs. Pour ce qu'on en sait, seul un héritier par ancêtre peut les recevoir et Natsu l'a pour Igneel.

\- Levy a raison, ajouta Juvia. On en savait peu sur ces pouvoirs avant les attaques. La plupart de ces pouvoir ont été découverts ou pleinement compris en situation de vie ou de mort. Gajeel, par exemple savait qu'il guérissait rapidement, mais pas au point de survivre à du venin mortel. Quant à Juvia, elle l'a développé en se protégeant contre les attaques des villageois, mais même si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, elle n'en parlait à personne.

\- Ça expliquerait en effet pourquoi vos pouvoirs n'ont pas été le sujet des discussions, dit Gray. Mais revenons-en à vos ancêtres. Qu'est-ce que tout ça à rapport avec votre condamnation à mort ?

Levy soupira.

\- Ce n'est que le début.

Devant les encouragements des autres, elle poursuivit.

\- Chacun a donc reçu un pouvoir particulier, chacun des dragons les ayant choisis pour des qualités particulières. Par exemple, Igneel pour son courage et Grandina pour sa grandeur d'âme. Malheureusement, l'un des dragons, Acnologia, n'avait pas la même vision que les autres et a choisi Precht pour sa soif de pouvoir avant de lui donner un pouvoir destructeur. Au même moment, Yuri recevait le pouvoir de divination. Sa première vision était instantanée et cauchemardesque. Une ville était à feu et à sang. Au centre, Precht s'y retrouvait, le visage méconnaissable par la haine et la soif de destruction. Lorsqu'il s'est pris la tête à deux mains, Igneel est tout de suite venu à sa rescousse et a été informé de la vision. Horrifié, il a demandé à son dragon s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation. Le dragon lui a répondu que toutes les visions étaient finales et que rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il eut alors une dernière vision. Cette fois, ce n'était pas des images, mais bien des mots : _Au moment où le roi de la mort ressurgira des ténèbres, seule la lumière du Phoenix pourra arrêter sa noirceur. Ce héro sera issu de vos lignées et aura une chance, une seule, de triompher._

\- Je ne comprends rien, dit Natsu. La deuxième vision ne fait aucun sens !

\- Au contraire, renchérit Levy, maintenant blême. Le surnom de Precht était Hadès, le roi des enfers dans la mythologie grecque. Il était présent avec tous les autres dans la grotte lorsque Yuri, dans une sorte de trans, a fait part de ses visions. Il savait très bien que la prophétie le concernait et que sa seule chance de la vaincre était de s'assurer qu'aucune personne de cette grotte ne puisse avoir de descendance en les exterminant. Il n'aurait qu'à s'occuper des enfants de ces derniers par la suite.

\- C'est horrible ! S'exclama Lucy.

\- Mais au final, vous avez tous été conçus, quelqu'un l'a bloqué ? Questionna Gray.

\- Partiellement, conclut Levy. Après que Precht eut assassiné Yuri de sang froid, Nol lui a jeté un sort qui le rendrait prisonnier de la caverne pour 7 décennies avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dommage. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire compte tenu de l'immense pouvoir qu'Hadès avait reçu.

\- Attends, intervint Lucy. Si je comprends bien…

\- Ces évènements ont eu lieu il y a 71 ans. Precht s'est réveillé il y a un peu moins d'un an. Si mes craintes sont fondées, il rôde maintenant sur la terre, bien décidé à enfin mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Et pour ce faire, il doit s'assurer que le Phoenix ne vienne jamais au monde ou ne croise jamais son chemin, compléta Gajeel avec sérieux. C'est pour ça que ce bâtard a envoyé toutes ces merdes à nos trousses. Il veut s'assurer que le Phoenix soit six pieds sous terre.

\- Il est peut-être déjà mort, pensa Lucy en repensant avec horreur à la liste des meurtres commis.

\- Je sais, confirma Levy plus blême que jamais. Mais s'il est parmi nous…

Elle se tourna vers son cousin.

\- Tout porte à croire qu'avec ta résistance au feu, le Phoenix soit toi Natsu.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Ensemble

**Deux chapitres en une même semaine :O ! Vive les vacances :D Et bonne année 2019 !**

Bien que les passagers du Fairy Tail soient retourné à leurs occupations quelques temps après l'annonce des trouvailles de Levy, tous semblaient coincés dans une sorte de mutisme. « Avec raison » se dit Gray. Malgré le courage qu'il se connaissait et le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve à chaque combat, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé de ne pas porter ce poids énorme qui venait de peser sur les épaules de chacun des descendants. Qui d'entre eux aurait le lourd fardeau d'être le seul à pouvoir vaincre leur puissant ennemi ? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec la responsabilité du monde entier s'il échouait ? Verrait-il la mort et des villes en carnages par sa faute ? Était-il simplement toujours vivant ou déjà né ? Cette série de questions était suffisante pour lui peser sur les épaules sans même qu'il n'ait réellement rapport avec cette prophétie.

Faisant quelques pas au hasard sur le pont, il passa devant Lucy. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle se tenait simplement près de Natsu, les bras sur la rampe. Natsu avait beau être une tête brulée qui lui tombait sur les nerfs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie et d'admirer le calme qu'il démontrait alors qu'il était probablement le triste élu de cette prophétie. Il lui devait d'ailleurs la vie de son amie d'enfance et savait que, malgré ses sauts d'humeur, Lucy était tout sauf indifférente au jeune homme téméraire. Décidant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le moment, il poursuivi sa route jusqu'à trouver la deuxième personne qui, malgré lui, occupait de plus en plus souvent ses pensées.

\- Comment vas-tu Juvia ? Demanda-t-il en approchant la jeune femme.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un poil au son de sa voix. Au contraire, elle enfouit son visage au creux de ses genoux. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle retourna sur lui des yeux pleins d'eau.

\- Gray doit partir, lui annonça-t-elle tout bas, la voix tremblante.

\- Quoi ? Partir où ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Gray est en danger de mort par notre faute.

\- Personne ne m'a obligé à vous suivre, balbutia le jeune homme qui était pris de cours.

\- Nous avons survécu jusque-là par chance. Et avec des pouvoirs comme ceux de notre ennemi, notre chance risque de s'éteindre bientôt…

\- Attends une minute, calme toi…

\- Non Gray, laissa-t-elle tomber d'une voix maintenant forte, les larmes coulant toujours. Gray…tu ne mérites pas de mourir pour nous, sanglota-t-elle en le tutoyant finalement. Tu n'es pas un descendant, c'est impossible que tu sois le Phoenix et tu n'es sur aucune de leurs listes… S'il te plait… Juvia veut que tu sois en sécurité, même si cela veut dire que tu dois être loin d'elle.

Gray figea un moment devant le joli visage en larmes. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait pu voir en elle une force incroyable. Il savait aussi que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, elle avait tout de suite eu l'agaçante habitude de le suivre partout. En toute honnêteté, Gray ignorait toujours ce qu'il avait pu faire pour autant attirer son attention. Une chose était toutefois certaine, lui demander d'abandonner le groupe la déchirait de l'intérieur. Puis il réalisa que la voir ainsi en peine déchirait le sien à son tour.

\- Juvia, dit-il tout bas, à court de mots.

\- S'il te plait, pars ! Dit-elle en frappant sans force ses points sur son torse.

\- Juvia ! Cria Gray cette fois, la faisant sursauter avant de la sortir de sa transe.

Les poings et les avant-bras de la jeune femme étaient toujours appuyés sur son torse alors qu'elle leva ses grands yeux bleus sur lui. Une sorte d'impulsion le guidant, il refarma ses bras sur elle, la serrant avec force contre lui.

\- Je reste, lui dit-il. Je ne laisserai aucun d'entre vous mourir ici.

\- Mais toi…

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas mourir non plus pas vrai ? On veille l'un sur l'autre depuis le début, et on va le faire jusqu'à la fin.

Un silence s'immisça entre eux, chacun ne faisant que s'imprégner de la chaleur de l'autre.

\- D'accord, dit-elle enfin en hochant la tête. On reste ensemble.

* * *

Wendy s'était réfugiée à l'extrémité arrière du bateau, les yeux rivés sur les vagues. Elles étaient belles, libres, coulant de chaque sens avant de se répandre dans l'océan. Mais Wendy ne les voyait pas vraiment, trop perdue dans ses pensées. « Et si c'était elle qui était au centre de la prophétie ?» La cadette du groupe leva ses petites mains pour les contempler, se demandant comment il pouvait être possible qu'elle soit éligible à perpétrer un tel miracle. Elle se perdit une fois de plus dans des réflexions plus pessimistes les unes que les autres lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'affaisser sur sa tête.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, gamine, grommela Gajeel.

Contrairement à son habitude joyeuse et enthousiaste, elle soupira avant de relever les yeux sur Gajeel.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? Demanda Wendy, son admiration pour le jeune homme ne faisant que croitre au fil du voyage.

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant, s'appuyant près d'elle sur la rampe.

\- Quand tu passes ta vie à vivre au jour le jour, tu es habitué à faire avec ce que tu as pour survivre. On verra en temps et lieu ce qui va nous arriver.

\- Si c'est moi le Phoenix, dit-elle après un moment, je vais tout faire pour m'assurer que vous tous soyez en sécurité.

Elle tremblait littéralement de peur à l'idée de réellement être l'élue de la prophétie, serrant les poings pour qu'on ne le voit pas.

\- Vous êtes la famille que je n'ai jamais eue et je ne veux pas vous perdre, acheva-t-elle, retenant ses larmes.

Gajeel ne fut pas dupe de sa peur malgré les vaines tentatives de la cacher.

\- Tout va bien aller petite, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Si c'est moi, je vais faire ce que je peux pour m'assurer que cette merde ne nous fasse plus de mal. Et si ce ne l'est pas, je vais faire ce que je peux pour aider ce soi-disant Phoenix.

Le regard de la petite s'attarda de nouveau sur Gajeel. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils se côtoyaient, mais quelque chose était différent dans son attitude par rapport à leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dit-il en remarquant qu'elle avait toujours les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu as changé, laissa-t-elle tomber, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Grommela-t-il.

\- Tu as toujours été une bonne personne, même si avant, tu faisais semblant de ne pas l'être et de détester tout le monde. Mais maintenant, c'est différent.

\- Tout le monde m'énervait…

\- Alors les gens ne t'énervent plus ? Dit-elle en souriant davantage face au temps de verbe utilisé.

\- Gihi, il y en a pas mal qui m'énervent encore, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais Levy ne t'énerve pas n'est-ce pas ?

Son expression s'adoucit.

\- On peut dire ça ouais…

Sur ce, la conversation s'estompa. Bien que Wendy ait avoué que Gajeel ait changé et qu'elle n'eut pas été aveugle à la relation fleurissante entre Levy et ce dernier, elle savait très bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser sa chance et l'interroger à ce sujet. Au moins, se dit-elle, elle avait pu penser à quelque chose d'autre que la prophétie. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le sujet revienne.

Sa crainte se confirma près d'une heure plus tard lorsque tous se rejoignirent pour discuter de la suite des évènements.

\- Alors ? Avança Gray alors que personne n'initiait la conversation.

\- J'en ai marre de toujours courir ! S'exclama Natsu. C'est à notre tour d'attaquer !

\- Attaquer ? Dit Wendy en blêmissant.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Natsu, laissa tomber Lucy qui avait pourtant l'air aussi effrayée que Wendy. La prophétie parle d'un adversaire capable de défaire Hadès. Rien ne garantit les mêmes résultats contre Grimoir Heart. C'est sans doute d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne s'est jamais directement attaqué à nous malgré sa puissance.

\- Mais ça reviendrait peut-être à précipiter notre mort. Souvenez-vous que rien ne garantit que le Phoenix n'ait cette « seule chance » promise.

\- Mais attendre peut très bien être ce qui va nous faire manquer cette chance…

\- Je suis d'accord avec tête brulée, intervint Gajeel. On ne fait que survivre depuis des semaines. C'est le temps de prendre les choses entre nos mains.

\- Comme on ne connait pas l'identité du Phoenix, tous les héritiers doivent être présents si l'on veut que ça fonctionne, ajouta avec gravité Levy qui avait glissé sa main dans celle de Gajeel pour se donner du courage.

\- Je viens aussi, s'immisça Gray avant que Lucy n'ait le temps de lui suggérer également une échappatoire.

Voyant son ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, Natsu trancha.

\- Parfait alors, dit-il d'un large sourire. Cape sur la grotte de Lorelia. On a commencé cette aventure ensemble et c'est exactement comment on va la terminer !


	24. Chapitre 24 : Chronique de Lucy

**La fin approche ! Avant la bataille finale toutefois, j'ai décidé m'amuser avec une forme d'écriture différente. Ce court chapitre est donc simplement une lettre que Lucy écrit à personne en particulier alors que l'écriture l'apaise avant ce combat décisif.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Lily xxx**

 _14 août 848_

 _7 semaines et 4 jours… Voilà le nombre de jours qui se sont écoulés depuis que Gray et moi avons presque perdu la vie. Voilà aussi le nombre de jours qui se sont écoulés depuis que mon père ait été assassiné et que nos vies aient complètement basculé. Pour moi avant, deux mois n'était qu'une courte étape, un petit instant dans une vie bien remplie. Maintenant, deux mois semblent si long que j'ai du mal à me rappeler de ma vie d'avant. Il faut avouer que notre périple a au moins eu un point positif. Nous avons fait la rencontre de gens incroyables sans qui, j'en suis convaincue, je n'aurais pas su survivre et ce, ni physiquement ni mentalement. En fait, c'est bien plus qu'une question de survie qui nous unis. En quelque sorte, c'est comme si tous les héritiers restants avaient trouvé en les autres la famille qu'ils n'avaient plus ou jamais eue. Je pense notamment à Wendy qui n'a jamais connu ses parents, Gajeel et Juvia qui étaient laissés à eux-mêmes. Quant à Natsu et Levy, ils étaient mutuellement tout ce qui leur restait de famille comme Gray était tout ce qui me restait de la mienne. Définitivement, quelque chose est différent avec cette bande de fous qui me pousse à penser à la survie du groupe avant la mienne._

 _Les péripéties étaient incroyablement nombreuses sur ce voyage et ce n'est que par miracles que nous sommes tous encore en vie. Peut-être pourrais-je en écrire un recueil si nous arrivons nous en tirer et enfin à vaincre notre ennemi ? Je dois lutter pour chasser toutes pensée pessimiste du genre…_ quand _nous allons vaincre notre ennemi, voilà ce que je dois plutôt dire. Comme le dirait sans doute Natsu, nous sommes une bande de battants, de survivants. Un poids énorme pèse bien sûr sur nos épaules, mais malgré ma peur, je veux croire en nous._

 _Nous prévoyons d'ailleurs de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Une journée à peine après avoir digéré la nouvelle, le pont du Fairy Tail était déjà plus animé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Comme la moitié d'entre nous n'avait aucune expérience au combat avant ces évènements, les plus forts physiquement ont décidé de former les plus faibles. Aucune discussion ou consensus n'a été nécessaire, ça s'est simplement fait naturellement entre ceux qui ont développé des affinités particulières._

 _Les premiers à bouger furent Gray et Juvia. Voulant l'aider à pratiquer les attaques à l'épée de mon ami d'enfance, Juvia s'est servi de l'eau de l'océan pour en faire un large bouclier. Au début le sérieux n'y était pas vraiment, mais rapidement, Juvia a élargi ses habiletés pour contre-attaquer. Une majestueuse épée d'eau est d'ailleurs présentement à l'œuvre contre celle de Gray, tous deux faisant de grands progrès._

 _Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Levy d'être poussée à l'action par Gajeel qui en profita également pour montrer à sa copine comment se défendre. D'accord… aucun d'entre eux n'a officiellement statué leur relation, mais ils sont pratiquement toujours ensembles et plus d'une fois, je les ai surpris à s'embrasser avec une tendresse ou une passion qui ne pouvait être simulée... Quoi qu'il en soit Wendy fut rapidement invitée à se joindre aux leçons d'auto-défense. De toute évidence, aucune d'entre elles ne faisait le poids contre Gajeel, mais leur rapidité ainsi que leur adresse augmentaient continuellement à l'évidente satisfaction du jeune homme qui les poussait toujours à se donner au maximum. Leurs progrès furent de plus en plus marqués jusqu'à ce que, pas plus tard qu'hier, Gajeel ne puisse pas parer la contre-attaque de Levy. Son poing de cette dernière était alors entré violemment en contact avec son œil laissant rapidement un cerne noir tout autour de l'œil de Gajeel. Levy était tellement désolée, mais on ne pouvait lire que de la fierté chez Gajeel. Il ne se préoccupait d'ailleurs aucunement de sa blessure qui, de toute façon, n'était déjà plus perceptible ce matin due à sa capacité de régénération surhumaine._

 _Quant à moi, je me suis encore retrouvée auprès de cet idiot qui fait, sans raison logique, battre mon cœur depuis un moment déjà. Et quand je dis sans raison logique, je le pense vraiment. Il est ne tiens jamais en place et ne réfléchit pratiquement pas avant d'agir… Il s'est d'ailleurs mis en tête que la meilleure manière de me préparer était de me balancer par la tête tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, le tout en navigant et sans me prévenir bien sûr. Mais dans sa folle idée, je dois avouer que j'ai, moi aussi, fait des progrès. Il me pousse toujours jusqu'à ma limite, mais je sais qu'il croit en moi. Alors ça me pousse à continuer et croire en l'avenir._

 _C'est ainsi qu'une autre journée s'est terminée. Bien que la plupart des gens soient couchés, j'ai décidé de me réfugier un peu pour écrire et faire le point sur ma pensée. La nervosité est de plus en plus présente et, malgré les distractions, je sais que le stress prend de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit._

 _Il ne nous reste plus qu'une nuit à bord du Fairy Tail. Plus qu'une nuit avant que, demain, nous soyons de retour à cette grotte où tout a commencé. Nous avons fini de fuir. Pour une fois, ça va être à nous à passer à l'offensive. Que ce soit la victoire ou la mort qui nous attends, nous nous retrouvons maintenant à la fin de ce terrible voyage à travers le monde._

 _En espérant que ces pages ne soient pas mes dernières,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (alias Will Nevil)_

 **P.S.**

 **J'aimerais prendre le temps de remercier personnellement les derniers commentaires que j'ai reçus. Je sais que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire souvent, mais vos commentaires sont très importants pour moi :) Alors voilà :**

 ** _Sarah70801_**

 **Merci pour tes nombreux commentaires :D C'est plaisant d'avoir des commentaires précis sur ce que tu as aimé à l'intérieur des chapitres :) Le lien entre Gajeel et Levy est celui que j'aime le plus alors je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise… c'est également mon couple préféré de FT alors je veux le mettre en valeur le plus possible 3**

 ** _Miss November_**

 **Jamais je n'aurais laissé Gajeel mourir :o mon cœur n'aurait pas survécu non plus, mais j'ai adoré écrire ce passage ! C'est mon personnage préféré de FT et même mon préféré des animes au complet ! Pour ce qui est de Natsu, on peut tous s'entendre sur le fait qu'il ne se sert pas toujours de ses neurones, mais je suis contente que tu reconnaisses toi aussi qu'il est bien plus qu'un simple imbécile. Et je suis tellement contente que tu ais aimé Gajeel qui se repose sur Natsu. J'aime beaucoup leur relation amour/haine, un peu comme des frères ou des cousins, et j'avais vraiment hâte de l'écrire. Désolé pour le suspense du chapitre 21 haha J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue des révélations. Merci encore de tes compliments et commentaires !**

 ** _blackfanou_**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture et mes histoires :D J'espère que tu as apprécié les révélations du chapitre 22 :)**

 ** _Cicidy_**

 **Merci à toi pour tes commentaires. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir savoir qui est le Phoenix. Et oui, la fin approche :o Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres exactement, mais plus beaucoup ! Encore merci !**

 ** _Timelina27_** **et** ** _Pamuy73_**

 **Je suis contente que vous ayez aussi aimé mes autres histoires ! Un grand merci de prendre la peine de m'écrire ! C'est très apprécié :) La suite s'en vient ;) !**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Hadès

Chaque pas que Juvia faisait augmentait son niveau de stress alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus vers la grotte où le périple commun du groupe avait commencé. Bien qu'ils ignorent bien sûr si Hadès était bel et bien sur place, les descendants avaient déterminé que ce serait l'endroit le plus plausible où l'ennemi de leurs ancêtres pouvait les attendre. Si leur prédiction était vraie, ils entameraient très bientôt le plus gros combat de leur vie.

Cette fois cependant, ils ne seraient pas pris par surprise. Dès la sortie du bateau, leur premier arrêt était le grand marché de Lorelia. Tous les membres furent armés au moins d'une dague ou d'une petite épée pour un minimum de défense. Quant aux plus expérimentés en combat, ils avaient décidé de conserver les armes qu'ils utilisaient depuis le début, se munissant toutefois d'un peu plus d'équipement de protection. Finalement, un des achats les plus importants concernaient les vicieux dards qui avaient presque couté la vie de l'un d'eux. Chaque membre du groupe s'était procuré une sorte d'armure faites d'un épais cuire doublé de plaques d'acier. Malgré ses craintes du début, Juvia devait avouer que l'armure choisie par Gray pour le reste du groupe était beaucoup moins lourde et inconfortable qu'elle ne l'aurait d'accord cru. Mais après tout, si c'était une suggestion de Gray, c'était absolument certain que la combinaison serait parfaite !

Pour s'en assurer, Gajeel s'est porté volontaire pour tester l'une des combinaisons, bien entendu avec un dard sans poison, devant une sarbacane qu'ils avaient emprunté au marché. Un immense soulagement se fit sentir sur le groupe de descendants alors que le projectile ricochait sur la combinaison sans entrer en contact avec sa peau. Le stress était toujours présent, mais une sorte de détermination les avait envahit sachant qu'ils avaient maintenant une chance de se défendre contre une des menaces les plus mortelles jusqu'à présent.

Ils se mirent à marcher, sans regarder derrière eux, n'ayant en tête que l'idée de mettre fin à cette chasse à l'homme. Puis ils les virent, les soldats. Il y en avait plusieurs, plus qu'ils n'étaient eux même, mais aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à voir leur proie de plusieurs mois venir à eux.

Les descendants avaient une ouverture, et ils la prirent. En moins de deux, le fer fut croisé entre l'épée de Gray et celle du plus proche ennemi. Juvia était tout près, l'eau qu'elle avait trainée dans des gourdes de manière préventive virevoltant de manière dangereuse autour d'elle. La bataille éclatant dans une sorte de chaos autour d'eux, la jeune femme avait rapidement perdu de vue le reste du groupe. Ne pouvant se laisser distraire, elle garda son attention sur les combats devant Gray et elle. Avec toutes les batailles qu'ils avaient vécues côte à côté, où ils avaient pratiquement déjoué la mort, se battre ensemble était devenu une seconde nature. Ils pouvaient prédire les mouvements de l'autre, appliquaient la stratégie non-verbale qu'ils avaient instinctivement développé par l'expérience et l'entrainement.

C'est ainsi que, dos à dos, chacun faisait une confiance aveugle à l'autre, ne se préoccupant que de ce qui se passait devant lui. S'ils baissent leur garde, ils ne seraient pas les seuls à tomber et ils le savaient. Leur volonté de vaincre était encore plus grande ainsi. Ayant analysé la situation, l'eau de Juvia avait maintenant pris la forme de deux épées dont l'allure s'apparentait un peu à celle d'une rapière. Malgré les deux ennemis devant elle, la création des armes elle-même lui fournit un effet de surprise suffisant pour incapacité le plus près des deux. Le doute était toujours présent dans ses yeux, mais le deuxième adversaire était définitivement plus coriace, refusant de se laisser déconcentré par la « sorcellerie » dont il était témoin. Un de ses coups passa bien près de mettre fin à ses jours d'ailleurs alors que, après avoir dévié la deuxième épée de Juvia, sa lame entailla son bas ventre. Un large sillon rougeâtre colora sa combinaison. Malgré la sensation de brulure irradiant de sa blessure, la jeune femme savaient qu'elle n'était pas trop profonde. Mais elle savait également qu'elle devait probablement sa vie à l'épaisseur et la protection que lui avait procuré l'armure qu'elle portait. Un autre coup la déstabilisa, désintégrant une de ses épées alors que l'eau s'éparpillait sur le sol. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de reconstituer une arme considérable. Elle ne put que bloquer un nouveau coup de son épée restante avant de recevoir un violent coup de poing au visage. Le sang provenant de son nez ruisselait sur son visage et le choc l'avait momentanément fait dévier sur le côté où elle pourrait jeter un œil en direction de son amour.

Risquant une fraction de seconde un regard vers Gray, elle comprit qu'il était aussi maintenant réduit à un seul assassin devant lui. Cependant, son sang se glaça en repérant une tache de sang également présente sur sa combinaison, de son côté au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Son propre combat semblant aussi difficile que le sien, une idée germa. C'était dangereux, ils ne l'avaient pratiqué que quelques fois sur le bateau, mais la jeune femme était convaincue que Gray et elle aurait la synchronisation nécessaire pour réussir. Reculant pour faire une pression sur le dos de Gray, une pression plus longue que la normale, elle signala son intention, le jeune homme répondant de même pour indiquer qu'il avait compris. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle compta jusqu'à trois comme convenu et s'accroupit légèrement avant de rapidement pivoter pour se retrouver en direction inverse. De sa position accroupie, elle put éviter le coup d'épée du nouvel adversaire devant elle, celui que Gray affrontait quelques secondes auparavant. L'incompréhension était totale dans le visage de l'assassin, mais il ne fut presque pas déstabilisé par la manouvre… _presque_ pas. Juvia avait une seconde de surprise à son avantage, une seconde qu'elle prit sans tarder pour empaler l'homme de son épée alors qu'elle se relevait rapidement. De son côté, Juvia savait que Gray venait de compléter exactement le même mouvement.

Sa répulsion face à son geste était au summum alors qu'elle constata la mort qu'elle venait de causer devant elle, mais les mouvements provoqués par les respirations Gray contre son dos, prouvant qu'ils étaient tous deux en vie prirent vite le dessus.

* * *

Jusqu'à présent, ça allait bien. Vraiment bien même. Avec sa nouvelle combinaison qui le protégeait presque en totalité des dars, Natsu prenait même du plaisir à se mesurer à tous ces adversaires. Il connaissait bien entendu l'enjeu de cette confrontation. Il connaissait aussi malheureusement les conséquences, non pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour cette petite famille qu'ils avaient bâtie ensemble s'ils devaient perdre cette joute finale. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait un combat avec un nouvel adversaire. L'état favorable de leur situation aidait cependant grandement à son positivisme. Lucy était à ses côtés d'ailleurs, se battant avec une assurance qu'elle n'aurait jamais affiché au début de leur périple, repoussant attaque après attaque alors que lui attaquait. De leur côté, Gray et Juvia avaient chacun déjà battu un adversaire et étaient en voie d'en vaincre un autre. Quant à sa cousine et Wendy, le jeune homme devait avouer que l'entrainement offert par Gajeel était non négligeable et leur avait permis de rester en vie plus d'une fois alors que l'ex combattant de rue ne pouvait pas bloquer toutes les nombreuses attaques en leur direction à lui seul.

Un autre adversaire de battu de la part de Gray et Juvia. Un autre également à peine une minute plus tard du côté de Gajeel. Ils y étaient presque… Ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir régler tout ça…

C'est alors qu'une pression immense se fit sentir dans l'air. Un frisson l'envahit avant même de repérer la source de ce changement drastique. Ayant vécu près de la mer depuis sa naissance, Natsu n'était pas étranger aux changements brusques de température alors qu'un orage violent ou une tempête tropicale arrivait. Mais le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel et ce sentiment de détresse qu'il ressentait malgré lui n'avait rien à voir avec une pluie à venir. Voyant que même son adversaire semblait perturbé, affichant un sourire victorieux quoiqu'inconfortable, il leva les yeux vers la source de cette énergie.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'homme pratiquement mythique qu'il était déjà plaqué au sol par une souffle d'énergie violent. Jetant un œil de côté, il remarqua que tous ses amis avaient pareillement été fracassés au sol, le responsable de cette attaque n'étant nul autre que celui qui avait commandé leur mort à tous. Celui dont l'énergie et les pouvoirs magiques étaient capables de créer des visions cauchemardesques capable d'effrayer même un dragon. Celui dont le surnom « roi de la mort » était en soit un rappel qu'il s'apprêtait à leur prendre leur vie à tous.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez imbéciles au point de me confronter, ricana l'homme vieux de plus de cent ans.

\- Hadès… laissa tomber Natsu, les dents serrées.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Le Phoenix

**Je suis en vie, je suis de retour et, comme promis, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfiction ! Pour faire un topo, depuis cet hiver, j'ai suivi 3 cours universitaires par session, j'ai travaillé à temps plein, donné de cours du soir et me suis entrainé pour faire un triathlon… Bref, pas de temps pour l'écriture. Encore désolée pour cette absence prolongée :o Cependant, voici le dernier chapitre (avant épilogue) des descendants !**

 ** _Comme ça fait longtemps, voici un bref résumé_ :**

· **Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Natsu, Juvia et Lucy sont les descendants de personnes choisies il y a 70 ans pour explorer une grotte. Gray est l'ami d'enfance de Lucy, mais n'a aucun lien direct avec les évènements.**

· **Cette grotte est contrôlée par des entités mythiques nommées dragons possédant chacun une aptitude spéciale. Cette magie a été offerte à chacun des émissaires (plus tard transmis aux descendants énumérés plus haut).**

· **Au départ, il y avait beaucoup plus que 6 descendants, mais ils ont tous été assassinés par les hommes de Hadès par peur de la prophétie. Cette prophétie dit qu'il sera arrêté par un des descendants, surnommé le Phoenix.**

· **Fatigués d'être en cavale dans une quête pour leur survie, sachant maintenant qu'ils ont le pouvoir de le vaincre et les raisons de cette chasse à l'homme, les descendants ont tous été à la rencontre de Hadès. Voici donc l'affrontement final :**

 **Merci infiniment pour tous vos beaux commentaires ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliés 3**

 **Bonne lecture ! L'épilogue suivra sous peu !**

 **Lily xxx**

C'était comme si la gravité venait soudainement de se multiplier par cent. Il avait beau forcer, essayer de remuer le moindre muscle, la joue de Gajeel était plaquée au sol, ne laissant au jeune homme pour seule option que de constater, impuissant, l'étendue des pourvoir de celui qui voulait leur mort à tous. Une chose était certaine, Hadès vivait à la hauteur des attentes et sa puissance dépassait même ce qui était décrit dans le texte de Séhane. C'était un monstre, mais il se devrait de le combattre. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il pouvait voir Wendy essayer de se lever également sans relâche malgré sa petite stature. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'était autant attaché à la gamine, ni même pourquoi il avait accepté qu'elle le suive au départ, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir aujourd'hui. La simple idée était suffisante pour faire monter en lui une bouffée de colère. Puis une autre jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, qu'il appréciait énormément, mais d'une toute autre manière, attira son attention en lui prenant la main. Il lia son regard au sien, se doutant que le simple petit mouvement de ses doigts pour faire ce geste, malgré leur grande proximité, avait dû lui demander une quantité d'énergie phénoménale.

Levy… jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir quelque chose du genre pour quelqu'un. Il était un solitaire, un combattant… Il n'était pas censé développer des sentiments amoureux… Et pourtant, en quelques semaines seulement, la jeune femme avait un effet sur lui qu'aucune femme n'avait pu avoir avant. Non, il n'abandonnerait pas. Même si son cœur devait s'arrêter de battre bientôt, même s'il devait réellement cette fois-ci laisser son dernier souffle, il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.

Il serra la main dans la sienne puis la lâcha, s'appuyant sur le sol pour se relever. Chaque fibre musculaire brûlait. C'était incroyablement difficile, mais une fois le mouvement initié, ça devenait un peu moins insurmontable. Il laissa même s'échapper son rire caractéristique en voyant que Natsu avait également réussi à se relever.

Un jet d'eau heurta finalement Hadès, gracieuseté de Juvia qui avait réussi à libérer assez de forces pour cette attaque. Momentanément déconcentré, la pression faite par Hadès diminua quelque peu. Un coup d'épée de la part de Natsu, bien que bloqué, continua de le distraire, enchainé par un coup de poing qui atteint presque sa cible de la part de Gajeel. Bien que les attaques n'aient pas encore porté fruit, ce fut assez pour que, rapidement, toute la bande soit sur leurs pieds.

Chacun se relayait pour enchainer les coups, tous étaient bloqués par une force et une agilité incroyable. Leur ennemi réussissait même à contre-attaquer avec la vitesse de l'éclair.

Puis, en ayant assez, Hadès bloqua un coup de Natsu en lui agrippant directement la tête, serrant d'une force qui alla au-delà d'une force humaine. De l'autre main, après avoir poussé un cri agacé, il envoya une autre vague d'énergie projetant le reste de la bande de nouveau au sol. Cette fois, l'énergie était tellement importante que Gajeel dut se protéger le visage dans le creux de son coude alors que certains arbres autour prirent feu. Bien qu'ils soient eux-mêmes présentement dans une clairière, Gajeel savait qu'il ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que les flammes n'atteignent le village. Ses dents se serrèrent malgré lui. Leur ennemi mortel était atrocement fort, trop fort…

* * *

C'était comme dans la vision que Séhane avait décrite. Tout autour d'eux était détruit, ses amis blessés et ensanglantés gisant par terre, attendant pratiquement la mort sans pouvoir bouger un muscle. Natsu serait le premier, la main de Hadès recouvrant son crane alors qu'il s'apprêtait à serrer jusqu'à en briser les os en était un cruel rappel. Chaque cellule du corps de Levy tremblait. Elle avait tellement peur ! Avaient-ils vraiment fait tout ça pour en arriver là ? Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle croisa le regard de Gajeel. Ce dernier était empli de colère face à leur impuissance, mais aussi, d'un soupçon d'autre chose. C'était subtil, et seuls ceux connaissant bien le jeune homme pouvaient le percevoir, mais une trace de peur marquait les iris rouges du guerrier qu'il était. Il en était venu à la même réalisation qu'elle : à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise, ils allaient tous mourir dans les prochaines minutes.

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit quelque peu lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle le regardait en retour. Elle pouvait y voir l'amour qui grandissait entre eux depuis des semaines déjà. Un amour qui n'aurait été que le début d'une belle histoire s'ils pouvait simplement survivre à cet instant. Elle aurait tellement voulu être un peu plus près de lui. Elle aurait voulu au moins sentir une dernière fois la chaleur de ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle quittait ce monde. C'est alors qu'un cri de douleur de la part de Natsu la ramena sur terre. « Non! » se ressaisit-elle. « Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux qu'aucun de nous ne meure! » Cette simple volonté fut comme une étincelle qui mit sa peur de côté. Elle se sentit plus forte. Était-elle-même capable de se lever de nouveau ? Revenant à la réalité, elle remarqua que l'expression de Gajeel avait complètement changée. Pourquoi la dévisageait-il ainsi ? Elle leva instinctivement la main vers lui avant de réaliser qu'elle était recouverte de flammes dorées. Sursautant, elle réalisa rapidement que c'était ainsi pour l'entièreté de son corps. Elle ne ressentait pourtant aucune douleur, simplement une douce chaleur réconfortante. Elle se releva, fit un pas, puis un autre. La pression que maintenant Hadès avait sa magie était toujours présente, elle pouvait le sentir, mais elle lui était de toute évidence bien moins pire que ce que ressentaient ses amis toujours cloués au sol. Elle pouvait peut-être… non, elle _devait_ les aider.

Levant ses yeux déterminés sur son ennemi mortel, elle y vit l'espace d'un instant quelque chose qui lui donna encore plus de courage : la peur. Hadès avait peur d' _elle_. Pouvait-elle vraiment…

\- Levy ! Lui cria Gajeel, sa voix agissant comme une ancre dans ce torrent de pensées qui l'envahissait. C'est toi, le Phoenix ! Dit-il à voix haute ce que tous pensaient. Montre à ce bâtard de quoi tu es capable !

Il n'était de toute évidence pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée et celui qui avait été effrayé par la prophétie au point de commander un génocide l'attendait de pied ferme. Voulant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Hadès avait laissé tomber Natsu à ses pieds heureusement sans avoir pris le temps de finir le travail au préalable. Rien n'était encore perdu pour aucun d'entre eux. Ce nouvel élan de détermination fit briller ses flammes de plus belle.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne connaissait pas ses nouvelles habiletés, ses limites… Et Levy avait _toujours_ fait un plan avant d'agir jusqu'à maintenant. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir que son corps allait spontanément s'enflammer ? Elle réfléchit à la situation, se rappelant à quel point la distraction, peut-être même la peur, pouvaient affecter à la baisse les pouvoirs de leur ennemi. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les conseils de Gajeel, lui qui pouvait toujours se fier à son instinct, toujours former un plan directement dans l'action. _Fais-toi confiance_ , se rappela-t-elle. Elle était le dernier rempart entre cette famille qu'il avaient développée et leur ennemi mortel. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle serra les poings, camoufla sa peur et avança d'un pas décidé vers Hadès.

Ses jambes étaient douloureuses, comme si elle venait de gravir une montagne, alors qu'elles devaient soutenir son poids sous cette gravité augmentée, mais ses flammes lui donnaient des ailes.

Chaque pas la rapprochait de son ennemi et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment elle allait le vaincre seule. Elle sourit. Au même moment où le mot « seule » effleurait son esprit, une épée glissa jusqu'à elle. C'était faible, l'épée n'avança que de quelques mètres, mais c'était assez. Gray venait de lui rappeler que, malgré tout, elle ne serait _jamais_ seule. Elle se pencha, ramassa l'épée et se remémora les leçons d'escrimes récemment apprises. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à se servir de ses acquis avec l'épée pour se défendre, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle devrait les utiliser pour protéger tout le monde.

Se concentrant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait un certain contrôle sur ses flammes et qu'elle pouvait les faire briller plus violemment en direction d'Hadès. Bien que le mur de gravité qu'il avait dressé soit toujours puissant, les flammes avaient su diminuer son intensité au plus grand soulagement de Levy. Puis, en complément de ses flammes, elle attaqua de son épée. Un coup, deux coups. Hadès, maintenant sur la défensive, esquiva quelques attaques avant de devoir bloquer un troisième coup. Elle réussit même éventuellement à lui faire une entaille sur le bras. Une bouffée de fierté l'emplit. Cependant, ce sentiment ne fut que de courte durée alors que le poing d'Hadès entra en contact avec son abdomen, ses côtes sans aucun doute abimées, son souffle coupé. La douleur irradiait et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre quelque peu son attention. Levy vit l'éclat métallique de l'épée qui fondait sur elle. Malgré sa conscience de la situation, elle savait que ses muscles ne pourraient pas réagir assez rapidement pour parer le coup. Serrant des dents, elle attendit que l'épée de son ennemi entaille sa chaire, espérant qu'elle serait encore en état de défendre ses amis après coup.

C'est alors que Levy bougea. Rapidement, tirée par le bras alors qu'elle n'avait fléchi aucun muscle.

\- Natsu ? S'exclama-t-elle, désorientée, alors qu'elle reconnaissait son cousin.

Sa main était dans la sienne, venant de lui éviter de graves blessures, les flammes ne le dérangeant pas le moins du monde. Puis il la poussa au sol alors qu'un nouveau coup d'épée la manqua de justesse et que son cousin pris le relais pour attaquer Hadès.

Elle sentit une autre main dans la sienne alors qu'on la soulevait du sol.

\- Gajeel ? Dit-elle de plus belle alors que le jeune homme l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants supplémentaires avant de réaliser avec horreur que, lui, ne résistait pas au feu.

\- Ta main ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se déloger. Tu n'es pas résistant au feu toi ! Insista-t-elle en voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la retirer.

\- Ça va guérir vite, répondit-il simplement, faisant référence à ses capacités surnaturelles.

Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de lui faire du mal, mais il se contenta d'ajouter.

\- J'ai promis à la petite que j'aillais aider le Phoenix à botter le cul à cet enfouaré et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Particulièrement si le Phoenix, c'est toi !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu à ces dernières paroles, malgré l'urgence de la situation. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle sentit de nouveau quelqu'un attraper son autre main, cette fois-ci pour lui donner du courage. Natsu et Gajeel, les deux personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde, la soutenaient. Elle pouvait tout faire avec eux à ses côtés.

\- Allons-y ! Approuva-t-elle.

Une troisième vague d'attaques commença. La dernière. C'était tout ce qu'il leur restait. Levy était elle-même au bout de ses forces et n'était pas dupe de celles des autres. La sueur perlait sur le front de Natsu comme Gajeel, leurs jambes tremblantes alors que leurs corps allaient déjà au-delà de leurs forces.

Le reste de évènements se déroula beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle puisse en saisir toutes les implications. Elle obéissait à des réflexes, aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les deux jeunes hommes qui donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Puis vint le temps décisif, celui qui avait été prédit soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Gajeel avait réussi à maintenir les bras d'Hadès derrière lui. L'épée de Levy était prête, elle n'avait qu'à lancer une dernière attaque… une attaque fatale. Elle avala sa salive. Elle n'était pas prête. Peu importe à quel point l'homme était ignoble, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à de telles bassesses.

Une présence derrière elle se fit sentir. Tournant la tête, elle vit Natsu, le regard empli de remords. C'est alors qu'elle sut. Natsu pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle, ressentait exactement le même dégout face à l'action qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Puis elle pensa aux survivants de cette chasse à l'homme, ses amis, sa famille. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait vivre en paix tant et aussi longtemps que ce monstre serait en vie. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle n'émit aucune résistance alors que le torse de Natsu se plaqua dans son dos et que ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes, prenant le contrôle de l'épée qu'elle tenait. Une résistance écœurante fut perçue dans ses bras alors que l'arme transperça le cœur de Hadès.

Le corps s'écroula dans un bruit sourd alors que l'homme qui avait chamboulé leurs vies à jamais mourut en même temps que leur quête pour leur survie.


	27. Épilogue

Le feu crépitait tranquillement au plein centre du campement. La nuit était fraiche, mais douce. Ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, c'était comme si le temps s'était organisé pour célébrer leur victoire. En plusieurs mois, c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient tous dormir sur leurs 2 oreilles. Bien que cela semble être contre nature, complètement irréfléchi, ils n'auraient pas besoin de déterminer de tours de garde aujourd'hui. Malgré leurs réflexes les poussant à le faire tout de même, les descendants n'aurait pas non plus besoin de s'endormir avec leurs armes près d'eux, sur leurs gardes afin de défendre leur vie et celles des autres.

Et pourtant, le campement était silencieux, les membres du groupe perdus dans leurs réflexions. Quelque chose les empêchait de réellement profiter de leur victoire, cette petite voix dans leur tête leur disant : _et maintenant quoi ?_ Ils avaient tellement travaillé fort pour s'en sortir, tellement tenté de récupérer leur vie d'avant. Mais maintenant, sur le point de la retrouver, chacun d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient réellement si bien avant.

\- L'héroïne de la prophétie ne devrait pas faire cette tête là après sa grande victoire, dit Gajeel en se laissant tomber près de Levy.

Cette dernière, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, fixait les flammes un peu à l'écart des autres. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle ne dit pas un mot. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes supplémentaires avant qu'elle daigne enfin parler.

\- Tu vas retourner à Goran n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant Gajeel hésiter, elle se mordit la lèvre et repris.

\- Tu… Tu veux surement reprendre ta vie d'avant, mais… Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner ? Je sais que ce n'est pas une société matriarcale comme Kaul, mais je pourrais surement me trouver un autre emploi ou…

\- C'est hors de question que je t'amène là-bas, coupa-t-il son monologue.

Voyant la tristesse emplir son visage, il se dépêcha d'ajouter.

\- Tu mérites mieux que Goran et particulièrement mieux que le trou à rats dans lequel je vivais.

\- Veux-tu venir à Kaul avec moi alors ? Demanda Levy, la voix pleine d'espoir, mais aussi pleine d'hésitation.

\- Tch. Comme si t'allais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, dit-il avant qu'une main derrière sa nuque ne l'attire vers le visage de Levy, coupant les paroles qu'il n'avait pas eu temps de dire.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il l'embrassait, mais aussi agréable que c'était, il devait y mettre un terme, devait finir de s'expliquer. Détachant ses lèvres des siennes, il attendit que Levy revienne sur terre avant de poursuivre.

\- Je prévois aussi ramener la gamine avec moi, laissa-t-il tomber, faute de meilleurs mots.

\- Wendy ?

\- Elle ne mérite pas de retourner à l'orphelinat.

\- Je ne sais pas si le matriarcat accepterait qu'une mineure arrive sans parents au village, réfléchit-elle tout haut. Les autorités voudraient l'amener à l'orphelinat ou au pensionnat. À moins que…

Elle s'arrêta, le visage rouge pivoine.

\- Gihi, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête, dit-il, arquant un sourcil.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, elle tenta d'éviter de croiser son regard.

\- Non, c'est trop embarrassant, trop tôt, on se connait à peine…

\- Je comprend rien à ton charabia, dit Gajeel en soupirant, déposant son menton sur la tête de celle qui était sur ses genoux depuis leur embrassade.

\- Ils accepteraient surement si on faisait une demande d'adoption officielle, toi et m…moi.

Voyant que Gajeel ne répondait toujours pas, le cerveau de la jeune femme se mit à bouillir à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Elle le savait, c'était trop tôt. Elle savait que Wendy pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même et qu'ils n'auraient pas à l'élever comme une enfant à proprement dit, mais Gajeel ne voulait certainement pas de ce genre de responsabilité ou d'engagement. Et que dire de lui proposer non seulement de vivre avec elle, mais d'officiellement former une famille, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être. Non, Levy, de toute évidence tu vas trop vite, se dit-elle. Et pourtant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, c'était à ses yeux comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. C'était comme si, dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait important pour elle. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs fallut qu'une hésitation de la part de Gajeel à l'attaquer alors qu'ils se croyaient ennemis pour savoir qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Panique pas, dit-il enfin. On est encore jeunes, mais la gamine peut s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle a juste besoin d'un endroit pour vivre en sécurité. Et je pourrais la garder avec moi si tu veux continuer de vivre avec l'abruti comme avant.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux sur lui, un mélange d'incompréhension, de surprise et de profonde joie.

\- Ça ne te fait pas peur tout ça ? Ça serait officiel, Gajeel. Même si on la voit plus comme une petite sœur, on serait sur papier les parents de Wendy…peut-être même que le conseil va s'attendre à ce qu'on soit mariés ou qu'on le fasse un jour… je… es-tu prêt à ça ? Paniqua la jeune femme.

\- Bah, je sais pas pour toi, mais j'avais en tête qu'on allait en arriver à ce point-là un jour ou l'autre, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

Cette fois, c'était à lui de détourner le regard, les joues tintées de rouge. Levy ne l'avait jamais vu embarrassé de la sorte auparavant.

\- T'es… pas comme les autres Lev. Je suis pas habitué d'être comme ça avec quelqu'un.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle simplement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour moi aussi c'est nouveau. Et c'est réciproque. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer de fonder une famille avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je n'ai aucune objection d'aller plus rapidement que prévu, surtout si c'est pour offrir un chez soi à Wendy… surtout si c'est avec toi, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Puis elle leva les yeux, lui jetant un regard empli d'amour, de désir même. Regard qu'il lui rendit. Il était plus vieux qu'elle de quelques années, mais elle savait que ce sentiment était nouveau pour lui aussi. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cette tension dans l'air, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus gouta de nouveau à ses lèvres, cette fois plus pressante, plus passionnée. Puis elle se risqua à tracer une série de baisés sur le bord de sa mâchoire, rejoignant son cou alors que le jeune homme émit un grondement de plaisir. Un contact visuel se fit entre les deux, le désir de chacun bien visible. Dans une entente silencieuse, ils décidèrent de s'éloigner encore plus du groupe avant d'attirer l'attention des autres. Il n'y avait plus de dangers dans la forêt, juste eux deux et ce qu'ils réprimaient depuis quelques semaines sans vraiment s'être rendu compte d'à quel point ils avaient besoin de l'un l'autre. Elle ignorait s'il avait gouté aux plaisirs de la chaire avant, mais elle savait qu'elle serait la première pour lequel ça compterait. Une chose était certaine, cet amour qu'elle avait développé pour lui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur de mourir ou le désespoir qu'ils avaient vécus durant leur périple et jamais plus elle ne voulait être séparé de lui.

* * *

C'était la première nuit où il aurait dû bien dormir. Et pourtant, Gray fut témoin des premières lueurs du soleil, le sommeil l'ayant abandonné depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour Juvia qui, d'une manière qu'il ignorait, était parvenue à prendre son bras en otage, ses bras encerclant celui de Gray alors qu'elle dormait profondément, le sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, elle avait dormi comme une souche, mais Gray savait que son amie d'enfance n'avait pas eu cette chance. Même à quelques mètres de distance, il avait pu l'entendre tourner encore et encore sans réellement trouver le sommeil.

Regardant dans sa direction, son regard croisa celui de Lucy. Ses yeux en disaient long. Il fit mine de se lever pour aller la rejoindre, mais Juvia ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. La scène eut au moins pour effet de faire sourire brièvement Lucy qui se rapprocha elle-même, s'assoyant près de Gray.

\- Bon matin, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- As-tu au moins dormi un peu ? Demanda Gray.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Le silence pris possession du moment avant qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

\- Maintenant que tout est terminé, c'est un retour à la réalité. Je n'arrive simplement pas à croire que le duché des Heartfilia est officiellement à moi…

\- Il n'a pas besoin de l'être tu sais, dit tout haut Gray ce qu'elle n'osait même pas réellement considérer, lisant en elle comme il le faisait depuis leur enfance.

\- Mais… les responsabilités, les gens là-bas, ta vie comme garde… Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber, souffla-t-elle.

\- Personne ne sait que tu es vivante, ils ont d'ailleurs surement déjà trouvé un remplaçant pour le titre.

Voyant qu'elle fixait les cendres sans dire un mot, Gray se redressa jusqu'à s'assoir.

\- Regarde-moi, dit-il.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle releva finalement les yeux sur lui.

\- Le duché est à toi, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, ton remplaçant va te laisser ta place de droit. Mais… si tu veux aller, disons par exemple, à Kaul, ajouta Gray alors que ses yeux déviaient vers la silhouette endormie de Natsu, tout va bien se passer aussi.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond à l'idée de s'installer au même village que le jeune homme.

\- Et toi ? Dit-elle finalement, sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de continuer de nier son attirance qui se développait de jour en jour pour le jeune homme aux cheveux saumon.

\- Si tu n'es plus là, il n'a rien qui me retient à Lorelia, laissa-t-il simplement tomber, son haussement d'épaule légèrement entravé par Juvia, toujours pendue à son bras malgré le changement de position.

\- J'imagine qu'elle vient avec nous ? Dit Lucy un sourire étirant ses lèvres, jetant à son tour un regard vers la silhouette endormie, les joues de Gray s'empourprant comme simple réponse.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils laissèrent leur regard vagabonder sur le campement qu'ils arrivaient de plus en plus à voir alors que le soleil s'installait dans le ciel.

\- J'ai l'impression que Kaul va être très populaire prochainement, dit la jeune femme, son sourire grandissant alors qu'elle remarqua la silhouette de son amie endormie dans les bras de Gajeel.

 **Wow ! J'en ai mis du temps à écrire cette fiction ! Je suis toutefois bien heureuse de voir que j'ai su tenir ma promesse de la terminer. Un ÉNORME MERCI à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre les chapitres et qui ont suivi toute l'histoire jusqu'au bout 3 3 3!**

 **Dites moi ce que vous avez pensés de cette histoire !**

 **Bisou !**

 **Lily xxx**


End file.
